


Dark Paradise

by zoner



Series: The Old Timer [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Chinese Language, F/M, M/M, Pre-War
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 6,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoner/pseuds/zoner
Summary: Even after Breakdown has reborn in the new world from the all spark; even he lost his memory from the last cycle; even he does not remember his own name, he keeps calling for Knock Out. However, this time, no one answered him. No one knows where Knock Out is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to translate this into English but it has 125,000 words and it's too hard for me.  
> This is from my old doujin back to 2015. It's been two years and I promised I will release the text.

阅前须知  
◆首先这个本子里会提及Knockout的过去，也就是说你们会看到一些我个人的脑洞。  
◆KO在本文里设定有一定的芯病，这和他在正剧里花花公子和自恋爱打磨的性格都有联系。  
◆本文是主BDKO，也会有KO中心，还有MOP为辅的隐喻CP存在。  
◆官方已经作出澄清RID并非完全的TFP续集，所以本文和新的RID没有任何关联。  
◆文里有适当的拆卸和暧昧以及粗口和重口描写，180万岁以下还请适当回避。  
◆文里会有部分并不重要的路人OC，他们会有名字，希望你们也能接受。  
◆有一名不是OC但是是游戏里的一名人物，作为衬托BDKO的牺牲品（咦），我把他搬过来当做Knockout的新同事了（有些半拉朗的成分在里头，避雷）。  
◆我的文风……因为我本人大多数的时候是画手，所以文风的话，说实话，据我个人了解我自己，文可能会有一些很少女很少女的描写，先给你们打预防针了哈哈哈。  
◆文章部分描述角度会变成第一人称视角.哦对了，Rung（荣格）会出现在文里，当然他还是一名心理医生，只不过我给他也安上了脑外科手术的设定……如果有Rung的专业脑残粉还请原谅我对他内心的一些黑暗向的半OOC描述，以及我还不太娴熟的心理分析能力（笑）。  
◆文中的Knockout会有和TFP里稍微不同的性格，我并不想说这是彻底的OOC（比如他变得有些多愁善感，这和Windblade漫画里新登场的KO很像），本文里包括TFP的补全和续写，所以Knockout的战前和战后的性格变化我是特意安排的，希望你们也能谅解。

从客观角度来讲，这本子里所阐述出关于BDKO关系是一种介于“同人因素”和“官方因素”二者之间的脑洞，说白了这是我的私心和官方打脸完全是对半（愿打愿挨）。  
我并不想把他们两个的这种微妙的关系表达得很“优雅”。Knockout真的很喜欢Breakdown带给他的打磨，这点毋庸置疑又有些官逼同，同时也又如此温馨。  
可我真的认为，他们两个其实只是一直“依赖”着对方。  
Knockout和声波有一个共同点，那就是他们只对自己有着绝对的忠诚。所以大多数的时候Breakdown和Knockout的关系，或许只是单单利益上的依赖罢了。仔细想想，出任务时有这么一个大块头肯定很有利，而Breakdown还那么神经大条（外表上）Knockout肯定喜欢有一个能随意使唤且的机体在身边照顾自己。从第二季结尾和第三季我们也可以看出来，Breakdown死后Knockout更懂得给自己揽一些任务，从而在Megatron那里获得一些威信和地位。可Knockout在第二季前半部分和第一季他是不会这样做的。  
这微妙的细节说真的十分令我心寒。为什么？如果Breakdown还在的话，Knockout或许永远不会意识到自己的力量其实非常微弱。但也就是因为Breakdown死了，Knockout才知道自己的分量和地位其实很容易就被别的TF占有，所以他必须去找下一个靠山，而结尾回归的Starscream就变成了他的下一个目标。直到最后，他才无路可走地投靠了汽车人。官方说过，他们两个都没有派别，他们一直是一对跟着胜者走的机会主义者。Breakdown死后这点在Knockout变得更加明显了。  
回到刚才，至于“依赖”这点，对于Breakdown而言，Knockout到底哪里重要了？他为什么要追随Knockout？甚至胜过对Megatron和Starscream的尊重？  
答案有很多种，而我相信，Breakdown那样在乎Knockout，早就胜过Knockout在乎自己了。

 

◆前言◆

-至那几百万年的相处时光-

Knockout，和他身边的那个名叫Breakdown的助手……他们形影不离。他们是报应号上最瞩目的一对搭档。  
2012年，就在我期待着TFP第二部后半部分剧情的时候，编剧给了我一个下马威，直到现在，我都忘不了3月31日Breakdown被分尸的那个可怕的日子。  
所有人，作为旁观者，作为粉丝和观众，都会很欣喜地用“同人”的角度想，Knockout和Breakdown之间肯定有很暧昧的关系。至少他们俩还是自古红蓝出CP的情况。没错，他们是很暧昧，但如果现实并不仅仅只是我们看到的那些表象，如果这是一个单方面的感情，那结局又会是怎样的呢。  
他们的确是朋友，是搭档，是医生和护士。我也一度认为，他们是火伴，是最离不开对方的那个机体。  
直到某日我起床的时候，那天早上，我突然脑洞大开，一个谜题终于得到了它久久得不到的答案。  
或许对于Knockout来说，他从来不敢承认他对Breakown的看法…我们都知道Knockout是个花花公子，但Breakdown呢？他或许真的爱过Breakdown，可Knockout就不一定了……我们如此渴望他们能够一直在一起，在抱着这一丝希望的情况下追着TFP这份难得不错的一个美番，可直到最后，直到我们站在电视机前面对这份事实，他们并没有在一起。  
死亡将他们彻底分开……Breakdown看上了Airachind，可他反而被自己爱上的TF分尸了，直到全剧终我们也无法找到他的火种。  
Knockout后来加入了汽车人，而他再也没有对别人提起过他的助手。  
仿佛Breakdown从来没有来到过他的生命里……或许对于Knockout来说，Breakdown仅仅只是个能利用的靠山罢了。  
第二季接近结尾的时候，面对Silas-BD被罚下场的Knockout，后者那将近黑化的表情展现在了银幕前时，所有迷妹都感受到了Knockout的愤怒。一句心寒的“Breakdown would be tickled”将BDKO的关系升华到了一个极点。他起码在乎过Breakdown的死。可在第三季第八集里，Knockout并不介意用Silas-BD的身体做实验，而Starscream也问过Knockout，你这样难道不会感觉别扭吗，Knockout只是耸了耸肩膀，然后回答说了“不”。  
BDKO党的瓶颈处就在这里，所有人都吃了一惊，但我并没有。  
所有人都以为，那是因为Knockout接受了Breakdown已经不在了的事实。我也一度认为Knockout已经从那个灰暗的阴影里走了出来。  
哦，拜托，都不要安慰自己了。  
我也这么想过，但或许，Breakdown对他来说其实从来没有过任何分量。  
他们可以随意地做爱，随意地对接，随意地挑衅对方，他可以去主动“在乎”对方，但也许Knockout从没有那个勇气去爱对方。  
Breakdown一直重视着Knockout，可直到最后他也被Knockout的冷漠击垮了。  
不论如何，这个本子里的内容，也积攒了我很多对TFP完结后的怨念，和我对这完美的CP一点不完美的补刀。

尽管他不曾爱过对方，但在Knockout慢慢接受了Breakdown已经彻底地死了的消息后，他突然意识到了什么。  
——Zoner，9.16.2014

 

Chapter 00

Knockout从来没有说过他爱过Breakdown，他也从来没觉得自己珍重过对方。Breakdown死后的那段日子里，无非就是自己的后背没有别的机体帮他打磨；旅程路上再也找不到合适的同伴。他慢慢开始觉得自己芯里少了些什么，可却怎么也找不到原因。日子就这样一天天过下去，直到Knockout走进了Rung的办公室后，两名医生的相会，故事才真正开始。

“你问我第一次见到Breakdown的时候的情景？  
“哦，普神啊，要不是你问，我都忘了他是被放在担架上推到我面前的。不过在那之前我见过他一面，只是我并没有把他放在芯上而已。  
“我其实欠他一个人情。  
“等到我后来真正开始接触Breakdown并开始认识他的时候，我才发觉那家伙单纯无脑地简直就像是一个幼生体。我差点忘了他只是一个比我大几个周循环的建筑工。  
“说真的，Breakdown真的是太傻了，傻到他自己都不知道自己的潜力其实有那么强大。这估计也是Motormaster想要把他拉进飞虎队的缘故。  
“他跟我说Motormaster其实很欣赏他，可惜我不信。  
“Motormaster给他的‘任务’几乎能要了他的命。  
“Breakdown第一次向我表白的时候，我站在医疗室的另一头，他站在那一头，我假装跟他说，我听不见，他竟然就真站在那里，手拿着托盘不停地冲我喊着那三个词。他真的以为我没有听见，喊了整整三分钟，而我就那样听着，笑着，从来没想过他会真的对我有那方面的意思。  
“我不知道Breakdown为什么爱我，我不明白。  
“Breakdown很爱逞强，他从来不知道爱护自己。他失踪过很多、很多次，但他每次都会回来，回到我身边。  
“第一次他不见的时候，我以为他离开我了。这种事情我经历过太多了，所以我就习以为常地没有放在心上。但是过了几天后，他真的回来了。他向我道歉了，然后跟我解释说他有事情要办。我那会什么都没有问，但那时的我其实并不知道，他办的‘那件事’几乎能够要了他的命。  
“Breakdown第二次失踪的时候，我才真的吓坏了。当时我躲在他公寓的废墟里，我的腿全断了，没法变形……他说他会带我离开这个地方，离开赛博坦，他说他只是出去确定通往发射台的路是安全的，于是，他走了。  
“我等了他很久很久，他都没有回来。那个时候我真的以为Motormaster捉到了他，而Breakdown已经不在了。  
“过了整整三天，Breakdown都没有回来。我莫名其妙地开始焦虑了起来。我有些……很怕死。我不担心死后是什么样子，我最担心的是我死前会是什么样子。当废墟的天花板开始震动的时候，我以为那是Menasor…他们恨透我了！他们肯定是带着Breakdown，想在他面前杀掉我的。  
“我不承认这就是我的一生，我变出了我右臂仅剩的那一只电钻，我不知道下一秒会发生什么。  
“Breakdown再次出现在我眼前的时候我并没有像碳基的那些电影里所讲的一样，抱住他，或者嚎啕大哭啊什么的。相反，我生气地将电钻刺向了他，他那个时候变聪明了，知道躲开，所以我只擦伤了他的腰。  
“等我和他上船了后，我还得负责修理他浑身上下所有的伤口，包括我刺伤他的那个，这很不公平。  
“我在想，我为什么会那样焦虑，那样生气。  
“他还是在乎过我的，我也在乎过他。  
“不过不管我多么在乎过他，我也不知道我自己对他的分量，毕竟我不是Breakdown。  
“最后一次他失踪的时候，我并没有放在心上，因为我以为他和那个又八条腿的女士私奔了。  
“所以我以为他不会回来。  
“结局我只猜对了一半：Breakdown并没有和Arachnid私奔，但他真的再也没有回来。  
“战争已经结束了，有些东西我可能永远也找不回来了，不过我并不在乎。  
“我昨天又打破了我自己的赛事个人记录，要赶上那个叫做Blurr的竞速手我还是很有自信的。  
“我的日子过得很好，Rung，我就是觉得芯里少了点什么东西罢了。”

——摘自Rung的病患记录本


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter01

Knockout一直是一个胆子很小的机体。那种胆小并不意味他是一个会躲在角落独自哭泣的类型。更多的时候他只是不怎么擅长将自己的内在感情表达出来。所以在过去很长很长的一段日子里，他没有朋友。  
没有朋友的日子并不好受，他尝试着去光顾那些比较热闹的社交场所，但结果都不怎么好。大多数的机体首先看上的是Knockout的外表，那些各式各样的搭讪方法Knockout都已经全部学会了，所以他现在也知道如何应付对方。  
Knockout也去过那些高档的场所，那些有钱的机体为夺美人笑什么事情都做得出来。红色的跑车接触过那些规矩……此后，上流社会的日子他也不再向往，毕竟他过去了解的那些机体，足以教会了自己那些浮华背后的真实。  
所以，战后，Knockout还是去当了一名医生。  
他在铁保市政附近的一家急救站里做轮班的医生，毕竟战争已经结束了，所以急救站里的工作比战前要少很多，对外科了如指掌的他很容易就支配起了这份工作。只是，在他内芯深处，他并不想再去开一家属于自己的诊所了。内战之前的一些经历已经让他感受到了经营一个诊所的各种压力。  
当然，Knockout的日常生活里还是少不了竞速，毕竟那是他的天性。于是他只能在白天带班，夜晚跑去郊区参加那些业余赛车。这和他过去的生活作息很不同，以至于他花了很长一段时间才能适应。  
后来又过了一段时间，竞速变成了Knockout的副业。他带着自己的那副自信，从铁堡郊区的非正规比赛一路跑到了全球最快第九。说真的，挺进前十真的很不容易，不过第一名至今为止都是Blurr，没人能跑得过那个蓝色的混小子。  
如今，各个地方的小赛事都会有Knockout的出现。只要他有时间，他就会去，不论比赛的地方有多远。  
……  
红色的跑车奔驰在跑道上，他将自己的注意力全都放在了涡轮增压器的细节变化上。在这充满着极速的世界里，Knockout感受不到任何声音。那些呐喊，那些风声，那些让人兴奋的加速声……统统都变成了背景音乐。  
还剩下一圈…默默地进行了记录，Knockout再次踩下了油门。行驶时速越来越快，直到周围的光都被余光拉长，他终于到达了自己的极限。  
猛地摆下方向盘的同时将刹车踩到底，摆出的尾部和赛道的围栏相近不到几寸，但他丝毫感受不到危险，毕竟这已经无所谓了。  
完美的漂移过后带来的是把握不准的平衡感，可这对Knockout简直是轻而易举，至少他已经再次给油，速度不断攀升…  
一次又一次的转弯，一次又一次的甩尾和漂移，直到周围都静了下来的时候，他才发现自己冲破了终点线。  
尽管Knockout不是第一个冲过终点线的，但他还是以华丽的姿势变形，慢慢站立起来，享受着周围的喝彩和掌声以及那漫天飞舞的彩带。他默默走开，如同一个王者，仿佛周围一个人也没有。  
直到现在。Knockout的世界里只有他自己一个机体，他享受着这种生活，这种自由自在的生活。

“Knockout，你在短短的三个月里连着击败了十几名专业竞速手，请问你是通过什么提高自己的水平的？”在赛后采访里，主持人这样问到。  
Knockout微笑着，“我只是被叫去和他们比赛，就一次，然后他们输了，没有什么技巧~”  
台下的记者和观众里传来了稀稀拉拉的笑声。  
主持人并不是很惊讶，“Knockout的答案还是很新颖的。下一个问题，听说Knockout在内战的时候其实是一名医生，请问行走在战场里是否有影响你对比赛地形的认知度呢？”  
“前者坑坑洼洼，后者非常平坦。”  
“那Knockout是认为竞速的路更为简单？”  
“你可以这么说。”  
Knockout顾及台下记者在场，于是忍住了想去反驳主持人的冲动。  
为什么这些远离战火外的幸存者们都喜欢拿自己这些经历过战争的机体们举例子呢？  
采访就结束后，Knockout很快便离开了赛事大厅向赛场外走去。他在路上遇到了三个女性机体的围追堵截，对方很显然是自己的粉丝。匆匆签了名后他就跑掉了。  
没想到自己还算小有名气。  
红色的影子飞驰在城中的道路上，道路两旁灯火辉煌的景色循环地映射在了Knockout漆黑的车窗上。他并不怎么在意这些美丽的景象，他已经不是战前的自己了，那个时候的Knockout还会时而跑去卡隆市中心的红灯区凑个热闹。但战后的这些景象，却已经让他感到了疲惫。  
回到自己的公寓，第一件事就是跑进清洗间给自己洗了一个痛快。每次参加完竞速比赛后那些碎石和灰尘都会溜进自己大腿和膝盖的关节以及缝隙里去。这让Knockout很是苦恼，自己以前很少亲自清洗过这些地方。  
毕竟之前都是Breakdown帮他洗的。  
Knockout摇了摇头，水珠从头盔尖锐的末端滴落。他慢慢走出清洗间，从子空间里掏出了麂皮布，开始擦拭着自己的身体。  
刚擦拭完，Knockout就收到了一个内线信息。  
【嘿，Doc，听说你又破了一个家伙的记录，现在你进了前十了？】  
【嗯~没错，我现在是第九名了。】  
【新地方住的怎么样，习惯吗？】  
Knockout作为参与过内战的战士，而且他还在最后一刻投靠了博派，基于这两点，再加上他自己和Breakdown剩的那点存款，他得到了一间位于铁堡市中心的公寓。  
【还算舒服，地点比诊所好多了。】  
【那就好，怎么样，今天晚上出来喝一杯吗。】  
Knockout将麂皮布扔回了子空间，他看了看窗外繁华的夜色，深紫色的边缘带着淡淡的湛蓝，各种颜色的灯光闪烁在下面。  
【不了，我累了，改日吧。】  
【好吧，美人，祝你有美好的一晚。】  
红色跑车一下子趴在了充电床上，每次比赛完Knockout感觉他浑身上下的零件都需要更换一遍他才会舒坦。洗个澡就已经让他感到足够疲劳了，他并不想出去再去和别的机体聊一个通宵。  
发来内线的是Knockout之前在急救中心认识的一个搜救队队长，对方是一个身材非常健硕的战斗机。要不是因为人家的涂装是黑色的，Knockout第一次见到他的时候，就真的差点把对方错认成了Dreadwing……  
但Dreadwing已经死了……Knockout提醒着自己，小心以后哪天比赛的时候出个大型车祸也把命赔了进去。  
过了许久，红色跑车才把自己的思绪从“生死时刻”里拉了回来。Knockout从上周开始就觉得对方在追求自己。他们两个出去喝过几次高纯，那架飞机对城里的各个油吧都了如指掌。虽说对方的确和那些表面上看起来只是想找自己约会的机体大有不同（至少他还算个正常的家伙），但对方的说话方式和处事细节还是能让自己感受到对方的热情。  
他叫什么来着的？Switchblood？Switchblade？  
——应该是Switchblade，Knockout记得他的名字和武器有关。Switchblade说过他自己内战的时候是个军火商，后来他离开了赛博坦。战争期间在一个星云里做巡逻员，战争结束了他才回来当上了搜救队的队长，严格来说，他的新生活也还是离不开那些军火和武器。  
Switchblade每次送人去急救中心的时候都会遇到Knockout，他老是爱缠着自己，和自己闲聊。好事是，他这个机体并不是很无趣。相反，Switchblade还很知道讨好自己：他也爱看竞速。所以每次和Knockout聊天的时候多少还是会有些共同话题。  
红色跑车眨了眨自己的光学镜，他睡惯了大床，但是他并不习惯身旁没有机体陪的日子。  
Knockout记得每次Breakdown都会抱着自己睡，后来他自己实在是太不习惯以这个姿势入睡，于是他告诉Breakdown，他要抱着对方的胳膊睡。  
Breakdown没有拒绝，只是此后每晚蓝色的吉普根本没法翻身。否则他会把Knockout甩出去。但Breakdown一点也不后悔。  
那曾经是一段很美好的日子。  
Knockout没有继续想，他翻了个身，闭上自己的光学镜，独自下了线。  
……

塞伯坦线圈夜总会内。  
Knockout今天意外地跑过了全赛博坦排名第五的竞速手，就算再累他也决定要在人山人海的采访后出去大喝一局。夜店的保安早就认识Knockout了，所以这次进去他根本就没有在意，直接开了VIP就放了他进去。  
他也叫上了Switchblade，其他那些跟他去喝酒的也就是些赛道维修部和自己组员的那些机械工。Knockout和那些有着特定赞助商的专业赛车手不同，他的组员都是自己私下认识的一些机体，以及自己亲自挑选的赛车零件商。  
Switchblade很晚才到，以至于大部分Knockout的朋友都已经走了，空下来的座位很快就被夜店里其他形形色色的TF填满了。  
“为我们的未来速度之星，干杯。”Switchblade举杯，Knockout轻轻地和他碰了个杯。前者没来的时候Knockout并没有开环畅饮，他并不是一个喜欢和人喝到一醉方休的那种机体，毕竟自己也没那么好的酒量。  
之前在报应号上Knockout也没那么喜欢高纯，他很多时候都是和Breakdown在一起来上几杯顺便抱怨一下那些烦人的外出任务以及矿产探测……  
……他又想到了Breakdown。  
红色跑车摇了摇头。  
Switchblade看见了，“嘿，你怎么了？这明明应该是一个开心的日子。”Knockout什么都没有说，他抬起头，猩红色的光学镜从杯子上转回到了对方同样猩红的光学镜上，他看了对方一会，又低头笑了。  
“想到一个故人罢了。”  
“战场上的老朋友吗？我可什么都还没说，也什么都还没做，你就想到了内战里的友人？”  
“说实话，”Knockout又轻轻抿了一口高纯，“我无时不刻都在想他。”  
Switchblade放下酒杯，“他叫什么？”  
“忘记了。”  
“……你竟然忘记了？你确定你是忘记了还是不想告诉我？”  
Knockout没有理他，他一口将杯里的口一饮而下，随后又冲酒保使了个眼色，对方立刻准备了新的高纯。  
“不想和我聊聊吗，你‘内战的故事’。”  
Knockout接过新的酒杯，放在自己嘴边，他翘着腿，并不想回答Switchblade。  
Knockout很少谈及自己的过去，不论是什么时候，他觉得那是他很隐秘很隐秘的隐私，并不是你和他出去喝过几次酒就能够换来的“情报”。  
相反，倒是Breakdown生前经常会在不恰当的时候和他聊起那些事。蓝色的机体那橙色的硬朗面庞上经常会泛起一些很诡异的笑容，或许是因为他不经常笑的缘故，Knockout看着Breakdown笑每次都会觉得对方在逗自己。然而，作为老朋友的Knockout经常会在很不合适的时候故意转移自己的注意力。红色跑车看起来只是不想去听而已。  
不知为什么，那个时候的Knockout也一直以为，Breakdown主动地聊起他的过去，目的也只是为了换出自己的身世。所以每当Breakdown开始兴致勃勃地对他说了起来自己的那些经历时，Knockout经常装作听不见。  
……就像现在一样，Knockout不想回答Switchblade的任何一句话。他还是那个老样子，就这样放松地坐在Switchblade面前，任何一个动作都是完美的，没有任何机体能够拒绝他或者反感他，他是那么的妖艳。  
Knockout很庆幸Switchblade是一个聪明人，后者看自己什么都没说，笑了笑后，又冲他敬了一杯。  
任何机体都不能和他换取他过去的那些故事，除了Breakdown，而且Breakdown已经不在了，所以没有人会知道他过去的那些事情。  
“好了，别继续装笑了，搜救队今天是有紧急活动？还是说你又睡过头了。”  
“哦，不，我本身在家等着看竞速的直播，谁知道直播还没开始，上边就给我通知，说铁堡东边又发现了一波新的生命体。”  
“……新的生命体？”  
“哦，你知道的，就是在Prime复活了我们伟大的母星后，那些从地底核心火种源深处里复活的那些生命体。”  
马上要送入嘴里的高纯立刻停在了Knockout的嘴边，他盯着Switchblade看了一会，才将那杯液体喝了下去。  
机温上升，不知道是这一杯又一杯的美味佳肴在作祟，还是因为Switchblade在和他说话的口气。Knockout同时也感觉到了自己的火种震频在逐渐上升，他能意识到Switchblade的话没有说完。

我无时不刻都在想他。

Knockout在害怕一件事，一件他期待发生却又害怕发生的事情，一件和火种源有关的事情。  
或许自己一开始就不应该提起这件事，他一开始就不应该问起Switchblade迟到的原因……  
等等。  
嘴唇离开那精致的玻璃杯，Knockout呆滞地盯着杯口的棱角。  
“Doc?”

纸保不住火。

“你早就知道了。”  
“……你说什…”  
“我只是提起了一个老朋友，但是你却知道那是一个‘战场上的一个老朋友’。”  
“Knockout——”  
“你知道Breakdown。”  
Switchblade没有说话。  
黑色飞机那细长的脸上并没有表现出有多惊讶，相反，Knockout此时在他面前仿佛有些情绪激动，灼灼逼人的红色跑车向前倾了一下，两个机体的身体距离不断地在缩短。  
Switchblade换了个姿势，“我不知道他叫什么名字，但是接下来的故事，你肯定很想听。”  
Knockout退了回去，将自己的腿搭在另一条上面了。他拿起了新的一杯高纯。“那就告诉我。”  
“你也知道，那些新生的……我是说，重生的小家伙们，他们都已经死了一次，”Switchblade将自己的一只胳膊搭在了吧台上，“所以他们不会记得自己回归火种源前的大部分记忆，有些甚至连自己的名字都记不起来。但是今天，我却遇到了一个很有趣的小家伙。”  
Knockout握着酒杯的手开始不安地摩擦杯底，但那玻璃摩擦发出的声音却被夜店吵闹的背景音乐盖住。没有人注意红色跑车的这个动作，Switchblade也没有。  
“他看起来并没有多特殊，他和其他那些被找到的重生幼生体一样，并不知道自己的名字。可令人惊讶的是，他一直在喊另一个机体的名字。”  
尖锐的手指不安地敲打着杯口，Knockout不敢直视Switchblade的光学镜。  
“小家伙瞪着他那硕大的金黄色光学镜看着我们，与见到每一个搜救队员都会问同样一个问题。

“他一直在问：‘你知道Knockout在哪里吗。’”

“哐”的一声，红色跑车将自己手中的杯子狠狠地扣在了吧台的金属桌面上，Switchblade差点跳了起来，他不知道Knockout的反应会这么强烈。黑色的飞机将自己的目光从Knockout身上转移到了那被扣住的杯子，精致的玻璃制品上被撞裂了一个小口子。  
“Knockout，我们可以改天再聊这个…”Switchblade从高脚椅上站了起来，他轻轻握住了红色跑车纤细的手腕。他原本以为，Knockout会像以往的时候一脸惊讶地享受着这些新闻，和他质疑起来，就像一个正常的机体该有的反应一样，他以为Knockout会瞪着他那美丽的猩红色光学镜惊讶地看着自己，用玩笑的口气问自己“为什么那个小家伙知道我叫什么”。  
一切都是他的猜想，他喜欢Knockout那惊讶的反应，可他并不想伤害Knockout，这并不是他想要的结果。  
Knockout并没有反抗，他也慢慢从高脚椅上站了起来，猩红色的光学镜盯着其他的方向。  
“带我离开这里。”Knockout这么说到。  
黑色的飞机看见眼前的家伙连站都快站不稳了，于是一把手搂住了对方的腰。Switchblade不知道具体到底发生了什么，但是他知道面前的机体看起来很低沉，很快就将他搀了出去。临走前Switchblade从子空间掏出了几枚塞币留在了吧台上，冲着酒保点了点头。  
“Knockout就这么被那个家伙搀走了？”酒保对着吧台上的一个机体说着。  
“哦，你也知道，像他那么漂亮的机体，其他TF都排着队想要约他。”  
“啧，真希望我能有那么好的运气。”

……

Knockout喝醉了不能变形开走，而铁堡市中心又在临时实行夜间空中管制，所以Switchblade不能变成飞机把他运回去。不过好在Knockout的公寓就在市中心，所以他架着对方就这样走了回去。  
Switchblade也分不清Knockout是真的喝醉了还是受了什么打击，但对方此时看起来简直弱不禁风。他没有多想，一路上他们并没有什么对话。穿过夜店附近的红灯区，战后复兴的赛博坦夜色和战前一样，那些喜爱夜生活的机体都会在这个时候出现在闹市区的大街小巷，彻夜通明的灯光会陪伴着第二天的恒星升起。如此美丽的景象，Switchblade没想到有生之年他还能再看到。  
输入Knockout公寓门的密码，搀扶着半睡不醒的小跑车走进屋，Switchblade这是第一次踏进了对方的新公寓（密码还是旧的）。赛博坦典型风格的落地窗落地窗映在了他的眼前。虽然知道自己是架飞机，成天在这不眠都市的上空飞翔着，但这是他第一次站在高楼之上观察着自己的母星，风景之好甚至连自己都愣住了。  
Knockout呢喃地说了些什么，这才另Switchblade回过神来意识到自己身上还架着一个“伤员”。将对方缓缓地放到了充电床上后黑色的飞机并没有立刻起身，而是坐在了充电床的边缘。  
他想问一些问题，比如他现在很好奇Breakdown是谁，还有一些关于Knockout的反应。或许自己只是在不适当的时候提起了不该被提起的事情，但他真心不知道今天在搜救队遇到的小家伙到底和Knockout口中所提到的Breakdown有什么关系。好奇心在作祟，Switchblade低头看了看那躺在充电床上的红色跑车，对方没有下线。  
“嘿，Doc，”黑色飞机慢慢低下头，“感觉好一些了吗。”  
“……”  
Knockout并没有回话，他就那样侧躺在那里，背对着Switchblade望着窗外的赛博坦。  
CPU有些转不过来，他无法分清这是个喜讯还是个噩耗，Knockout不敢问下去。

我无时不刻都在想他。

“Breakdown，他的名字叫做Breakdown。”  
Knockout轻轻翻过身，玫红色的光从他那细长的光学镜里透出来，仿佛能将Switchblade定住。  
“Doc，我在酒吧只是随意说——”  
“啊，不，我并没有想让你道歉。”  
红色的机体盯着Switchblade，眼神如此平和。  
“……你是想告诉我，我今天遇到的那个幼生体…那个知道你名字的幼生体……是你的那个‘朋友’吗。”  
Knockout又别过头。  
“我不确定，Switchblade。他……”  
Knockout止住了一会。  
“他死的时候连火种都不见了。”  
黑色的飞机看着Knockout，一脸惊愕的表情。  
公寓里安静的要命，除了两个机体散热栅运作的声音外，也只有窗外那时而传来的街道嘈杂声。  
Knockout接着说，“我以为他的火种不会回归火种源。我以为一切都过去了。  
“我以为那是我和他关系的终点，他是死是活，都和我没有关系了。”  
“……你们难道，最后…吵架了？”  
“没错。”  
Knockout闭上了自己的光学镜，又侧过身子去。  
过了许久，他才又开口：“那个时候我们没有在赛博坦，也没有在这个星系里呆着。我们在很远很远的一个星系里……一颗有碳基和有机体存在的星球，很多TF都死在了那里。”  
Switchblade慢慢靠在了Knockout身边，他点点头，示意Knockout继续说下去。  
“我和Breakdown从来没有在乎过阵营，我不知道你是怎么想的，Switchblade，但我们只是想让战争早点结束。不得不承认，那段日子在报应号上，我和Breakdown过得很幸福。  
“然后我和他…我们之前独处的日子过得太久了，所以当Breakdown登上战舰后，他和谁都是那么投缘。他甚至会和那些量产用的Vehicons聊上很久，聊到最后他会忘了和我出去约会。  
“我并不在意，我努力让自己看起来我很不在意。毕竟我们独处的时间太长了，交些新朋友对他来说是必要的……  
“直到有一天，Breakdown接到命令要去一个地方出任务。回来的时候，他带了一个女TF回来。”  
Knockout张口，想说出Airachnid的名字，却又止在了那里。  
“那是一切的开始，我突然觉得我芯里出了什么问题。我CPU里的潜意识在告诉我，Breakdown对我的有些感觉，很早很早的时候就已经变了。我从来没有在意这些感受，我把它们全部都屏蔽了起来然后删除。可后来我和Breakdown的吵架频率越来越多。  
“最后他失踪了，和他的生命信号一起。可我那时竟然一点都不在乎。”  
Switchblade低下头，一只手放在Knockout的肩膀上，“你们之间发生了什么，对吗。”  
Knockout微笑着，嘴角上扬地张口说着：“Breakdown早就不爱我了，他爱上了那个他带回来的女性。”  
黑色飞机的头降得越来越低，直到自己的嘴唇贴在了Knockout的头盔上，他才敢轻轻抱紧自己面前的小跑车。  
“战前的Breakdown是个很好的TF，他后来变了……我们何曾不都是个好TF？开战前的我们都是那么天真，都指望战争不会到来。  
“我们犯下的错都太多了，我也一样。有多少患者躺在我的面前，我本可以救起他们，可我没有。  
“Breakdown曾经如此单纯，等他目睹了这场战争后，他多多少少也和我第一次见到的那个傻大个有些不同了。”  
许久，Knockout都没有说话，他慢慢地蜷起了自己腿，然后又轻轻地挪了下自己的上身。  
Switchblade不知道该继续说些什么。他听到的故事太多了……他不敢相信这是Knockout说出口的。他甚至都不相信这是Knockout经历过的历史。  
黑色的跑车陷入了深思。自己第一次见到Knockout的时候是什么感觉…？他只记得自己一直在感叹自己面前的这个机体好美，对方不论是哪个动作，哪怕只是抬一抬手的动作都仿佛能令所有人为他而陶醉。Knockout十分迷人，自信，甚至有些自大，他看起来根本就不不可能是眼前现在这个脆弱的TF。  
Switchblade以为自己已经够了解对方了，可惜自己错了。他不知道自己应该为对方做什么……他有一个想法，但他决定明天再告诉Knockout，现在还不是时候。

……


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 02

Switchblade今天还是去了急救中心。  
从玻璃门进去的时候，他看到了站在前台的Knockout，后者正在和另一个体型硕大得机体在聊天。他慢慢地走了过去，光学镜一直放在红色跑车的神情上。  
Knockout看起来还是和以往一样，一脸高傲，能够给别人君临如下的感觉。他同样也是那样迷人，那些生动的肢体语言使他看起来更加活泼动人。  
…这和昨晚的红色跑车截然不同。  
看到Switchblade向自己走来，Knockout一脸笑容地先冲他笑了笑，然后回过头，和自己面前高大的机体寒暄了几句，那硕大的家伙才慢慢走开。  
他转过身面对走向自己的黑色飞机，“亲爱的Switchblade，今天你又有时间来急救中心了~有何贵干？”  
Switchblade耸了耸肩，“就是想看看你今天怎么样。还有，搜救队今天不上班，Doc。”  
Knockout冲他扬了扬眉，“哦，原来如此。”  
“看你和刚刚那个机体聊得很开心啊，他是来干吗的？”  
“…哦？你那么在意吗？”  
“我只是问问。”  
Knockout笑了一声。  
“那个家伙挺可爱的，说话语气根本和他的外表不符。”红色的跑车低下头开始敲打起了显示屏上的键盘，“他在战前的时候有一个同火种分裂的哥哥，内战的时候不幸回归火种源。昨天刚去铁堡数据中心领了回来，结果火种外仓壁意外脱落就送到了急救中心，今天过来探望而已。”Knockout继续讲着，“不说我都忘了，他也是你们前几天搜救回来的几个幼生体里头之一……”  
“Knockout。”  
“嗯？怎么？”  
Switchblade严肃地看着Knockout。  
“你就不打算…去见见那个小家伙？”  
Knockout在键盘上的手突然停止了敲打，过了一会他又继续动了起来。  
“不。”  
“他可是一直在找——”  
“首先，”Knockout提高了自己的音量，“你和我都不能确定那个可爱诱人的幼生体是不是Breakdown。其次——”他继续在键盘上工作，“我就算见了他能干什么？把他领回家当成宠物养吗？他又不是我的——”  
Knockout停止了敲打。  
键盘噼啪声戛然而止。

——他又不是我的火伴。

这句话荡漾在Knockout的芯中，他恍惚地盯着面前不断闪烁着的显示屏，CPU乱成一片，紧接着就是一些奇怪的警报窗口在他眼前闪烁着，Knockout连看都没看，就把他们都屏蔽了下去。  
“嗨，Doc。”  
Knockout猛地回过头看向Switchblade，动作之快把后者吓了一跳。  
Switchblade也愣了一下，他轻轻地按住了对方的肩膀，“你还好吗？”  
红色跑车点了点头，“哦，当然，我没事。”  
“抱歉，我并不是——”  
“你不用冲我道歉，Switchblade。”Knockout从前台的桌子后面走了出来，他一手叉腰，一手架在前台的台面上，什么表情也没有，“那不是你的错。”

是我的错。

Switchblade就这样看着自己面前的Knockout变得越来越踌躇焦虑，这让他想起了前天晚上的那一幕。  
……那是一个与平日的Knockout看起来截然不同的机体。他不知道是高纯引起的作用，还是那个叫做Breakdown的机体给他带来的伤害……如同此时此刻一样，那红色的跑车失去了他高傲自大的外表，取而代之站在他面前的是一个安静而敏感的机体，他猜不透对方的芯里到底在想什么。  
为什么Knockout不敢面对Breakdown？他并不清楚。如果自己前天遇到的那个可怜的幼生体真的是他口中的Breakdown……这难道不应该是一个很高兴的事情？  
尽管Knockout说了，对方的确伤害过自己。可每当Switchblade回想起他见到那个幼生体的那一幕，他心软了。

“你认识Knockout吗？”

那个稚嫩的声音回响在Switchblade的CPU里，对方幼小的身体游走在自己的队伍里，他和其他的那些小家伙都有所不同…

“Knockout在哪里？”

小家伙丝毫不在乎自己的处境和周围高大的成年机体，他抬着头，望着自己这些身形高大的搜救队队员。Switchblade放下了枪，他想去问那个幼生体。但是下一秒，他就被数据库的机体领走了。

“Knockout。”Switchblade回过神来，他盯着Knockout那猩红色的光学镜，平静严肃地和他说，“你就那么不想见他？”  
Knockout摇了摇头.  
“不是我不想见他啊，Switchblade，”  
红色跑车抬头看着Switchblade，光学镜平静没有一丝波澜。  
“只是我不敢见他而已。”  
Knockout是那样平静地说着这句话，仿佛他毫不在乎一般。  
Switchblade不相信这是Knockout的真芯话，他第一次感受到了对方在极力掩饰着自己，黑色飞机甚至能感受到他那红色胸甲下那颤抖不停的火种频率。  
Knockout是真的不敢见那个幼生体吗？Switchblade的好奇心彻底地被揪了起来。他以前是那样在乎Knockout……事到如今，他一定要弄个明白。  
他闭上了光学镜，“Doc，如果你不想见他，那没关系……至少让我去确认那天那个幼生体的确是你口中提到的那个Breakdown。”  
“不。”  
“Knockout，你到底在害怕什么。”  
“我不知——”  
“让我去，好吗，让我去搞清楚到底发生了什么，至少让这件事不会继续困扰你。”  
Knockout止在了那里。  
红色的跑车没有继续反驳，他平静地看着面前的黑色飞机，那让TF感到高贵冷艳的伪装又回到Knockout身上。Switchblade就这样慢慢看着自己眼前的小跑车渐渐回复以往该有的平静，对方的散热栅也逐渐减慢运作速度。  
他本想抱住Knockout，可是仔细想了想又算了。眼见Knockout没有继续回话，Switchblade松了一口气，这回自己的散热栅才就此减速。  
Knockout冷冷地看着他。他并不讨厌Switchblade，也不反感对方的任何一点。但不知为何，对方的这些关心却让自己感到了一种奇特的威胁感。  
这不是他喜欢的感觉，尽管如此，冷静下来后的他告诉自己要时刻小心外来的一切，除了自己以外，谁都不要相信。  
……但Knockout还是能感受到Switchblade的好意，他最起码的还是得到了自己的一点信任。既然那是对方想要的，那就让他去好了。  
“好吧，Switchblade，既然你那么想去。”红色的跑车肩膀耸了下来，他歪了歪头，双手叉腰，“但是你要答应我一件事。”  
Switchblade松了口气，“有什么要求？”  
“如果那个幼生体的确是Breakdown的转生，请你不要告诉他……”Knockout抬起头，看着对方，“…别告诉他你认识我。”  
“……”Switchblade的芯里又受到了一丝惊吓。原来Knockout从头到尾真的是并不想见那个蓝色的幼生体吗…？他猜不到真正的原因，站在自己面前的红色跑车平常看起来都是那样自信满满…他不觉得对方是……没有那个勇气去见Breakdown。  
……肯定还有别的原因在里头。Switchblade芯里想着。他冲Knockout轻轻微笑了一下，点了点头，“好的，Doc。”  
Knockout闭上了光学镜，撇了撇头，“好吧，如果没有什么别的事我就继续值班去了~”  
“工作去吧，小跑车。”Switchblade拍了拍对方的头盔，自己转身就慢慢走开了。  
Knockout抱住双臂放在胸前，站在那里目送那黑色的身影从玻璃门走了出去。踱步走回桌子前，回到自己的岗位上继续开始自己的工作，红色的跑车很快地将刚刚CPU里负载得信息全部清理了干净后，纤细得手指再次敲打在了键盘上。  
此时此刻他并不像关心接下来会发生什么，Knockout不知道这新的生活还能维持多久。至少，从现在开始，让他完成眼下的工作，回家好好睡一觉。

……

那是一场梦。  
红蓝色的身影在战场上穿梭着，青蓝色的刺眼光芒闪过，蓝色的巨人转过身，看着自己身后的汽车人士兵被红色的暗医者一击刺穿。  
黄色的光学镜不悦地盯着Knockout，他顺手熄灭了自己身旁汽车人的火种。刺耳的爆炸声从敌人的胸膛爆发出来，那还带有温存的蓝色液体便立刻溅到了二者的身上。  
“不用谢。”Knockout诡异地冲着Breakdown笑着，嘴角得意地翘起，而后者依然面无表情。  
他们就在那里僵持了那么一小会，直到这次的指挥官再次发令叫他们向前线继续发起攻击的时候，这场战役的幸运女神无疑是属于霸天虎的。  
……  
战斗后，拖着疲劳的身躯，在战后的庆功宴过上逍遥过后，红蓝两个机体相拥着挤进了前线休息室那狭小的清洗间。Breakdown迫不及待地将自己的唇附在了Knockout的脖子上，然后疯狂地亲吻着自己情人脖子上的缆线，时不时还轻轻地啃咬着。他一路吻上去，终于找到了对方的小嘴，立刻附了上去，饥渴地品尝着对方口中的味道。  
“你满嘴都是土的味道。”Breakdown从热吻的缝隙里说着，任凭流水从他的面前滴落。  
“Shh, focus.”

他们没有在清洗间浪费过多的时间。蓝色的机体紧紧抱住对方，那环绕住自己脖子的胳膊越搂越紧。Breakdown丝毫不在乎自己和对方那湿漉漉的装甲，他放任水珠滴在卧室的金属地板上，随后便附身将自己和Knockout重重地摔在了那柔软的大床上。Breakdown利用对方起身的空隙将自己压在了对方的身体上，他挡住了头顶天花板那唯一的光线，此时此刻，他的整个视野里只有Knockout那猩红色的光学镜。  
Breakdown第一次意识到，自己是那么喜欢那双光学镜发出的亮光。

 

Knockout尖锐的手指在那宽阔的蓝色背甲上留下一道道抓痕，而压在自己身上的吉普车正毫无温柔地挪动着自己的胯部。  
68,69,70……  
Knockout的腿环绕在对方的腰上，渴望着更多推动。  
喘息声回荡在整个房间里，让人不禁想象起那火辣的场面。

 

红色跑车猛地挺直了自己的腰板，他撕挠着身下的床单，尖叫着。而Breakdown则利用了Knockout的这次过载，将欲望插得更深。对方痉挛的甬道紧紧地吸住了自己的管线，他也快到极限了……Breakdown就这样享受着对方的尖叫，那为自己而发出的尖叫，对方优美的声色让自己愉悦万分。  
在床事上，他毫不在乎对方的涂漆（反正事后他也会去帮对方打磨）。他可以随心所欲地占有着Knockout，只要后者一直愿意，他会毫无怜悯们地将对方带入天堂。  
快感冲晕了Knockout的CPU，他大喊着Breakdown的名字，下肢将对方缠得更紧。双臂错乱地在床单上寻找着什么，直到Breakdown的大手扶住了自己的一只手，十指相扣的两个机体才继续拥吻下去。  
那被封印在拥吻中沉闷的尖叫仿佛能将Breakdown逼疯，他加快了自己抽插的速度，再也不想忍耐下去。结束了这段长吻后，他便将自己的头埋在了Knockout的脖子里，金属色的牙齿无情地咬住了红色跑车的颈部管线。Breakdown将自己的下体用力顶住对方柔弱的接口，最后一次冲刺，他疯狂地在对方体内过载，任凭冷凝液滴在对方的胸甲上。  
Knockout的第三次过载……甬道紧紧地包裹住了对方过载中的肿胀的管线。他可以感受到那炙热粘稠的交换液涌入自己甬道深处的感觉……

 

红色跑车颓废地躺在床上，浑身上下发出一阵散热棚作响的声音，整个屋子里的温度还是没有散去。他下腿卷曲着，那从大腿根部流出的交换液散在床单上，流成了一滩，脸上和腹部也沾上了不少对方的交换液。  
Knockout轻轻转过头，用干完口活的嘴对着Breakdown轻轻地笑了起来。  
“你在笑什么。”Breakdown合上了自己的对接面板，盯着自己的裆部，随口问了一句。  
“没什么。”Knockout慵懒地张开了自己的大腿，那刚被猛烈侵犯过的接口再次展现在了对方面前。  
“到底什么事。”蓝色的吉普已经不耐烦地从充电床上站了起来，打算再去趟清洗室。  
“……”Knockout沉默了一会，然后摸了摸自己脸上的交换液，放到了嘴里，“你觉得我这样好看吗？”  
“…”这回轮到Breakdown沉默不语，他回过头，看了眼床上那还被自己的体液覆盖住的小跑车。  
“你爱我吗？”  
“呃…Knockout，我觉得你应该先去洗一洗……”  
“哦，never mind，我只是说说而已。”Knockout合上了自己的大腿，然后将自己脸上的那些交换液舔了干净。随后他慢慢坐起身，在那空无一人的房间里，盯着Breakdown刚刚离去的那扇门傻看着。  
“啧。”他歪了歪头，笑出了声。

……

 

第二天上线的时候很早，恒星刚刚探过对面的几座小楼，Knockout通过那个判断出来的。  
朦胧的光学镜让他无法看清床头电子表的准确时间，他不想坐起身来，今天急救中心没有值班。  
昨天晚上和几个赛车维修部的朋友约好了今天晚上要在卡隆的赛车俱乐部参加一个业余比赛开幕……所以Knockout还想继续睡一会。起码得把这几天的美容觉睡回来。  
仔细回想了一下……清洗完机体后已经好几天没有上蜡了……等一会自己起床后一定要在去卡隆的路上找一个好地方打磨一下。  
啊，还有轮胎的更换。Knockout芯想着，他可不想在任何赛车开幕的娱乐场所踩着自己已经跑了几百公里的旧轮胎。好歹把轮毂换了，大不了擦干净也可以。  
Knockout结束了思考，他从自己宽大的充电床上翻了个身，面朝天花板，抬起自己胳膊，轻轻地揉了揉自己的光学镜。

是湿的。

Knockout没有立刻打开光学镜，他也明白了为什么刚刚睁开光学镜想去看电子表却是朦朦胧胧的原因。  
几个警报窗口已经跳在了自己面前，他一个个删除掉了后，开始慢慢回忆起到底发生了什么。

几个梦而已。

Knockout告诉自己……第一个他想不起来了……好像不是真实发生过的。后来几个……都是些幻想。  
虽然并不全是……最后一次，他记得Breakdown最后一次握住自己的右手，紧紧扣住，脖子传来的疼痛感和下体以及全身带来的快感根本无法相比。  
……那是他们两个的最后一次对接。  
Knockout又在床上翻了个身，CPU胡思乱想着……那天夜里他还说了些什么？哦……他还问了Breakdown一个愚蠢之极的问题，可那句话同时也让他的火种跳动频率开始剧增。  
Breakdown回避着那个问题的答案。自从他那天在矿场里意外听到了Vehicon和Breakdown聊天里的那句话后……Breakdown又变了，Knockout不知道对方到底在乎什么，他以为对方玩腻了自己。

或许自己是对的。

Knockout又翻了个身，在自己马上就要下线充电的边缘，他轻轻张口，自言自语地这么来了一句：

“Am I pretty to you？”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 04

Switchblade从卡隆医疗中心走了出来，他刚刚和Knockout用内线通了话才得知对方现在就在卡隆。得知坐标地点后他立刻变形，向目的地飞了过去。  
夜晚的卡隆冷空气刺骨地发凉，想了想他和Breakdown的那些对话更让他对Knockout有了更大的好奇心。  
同时，他也满心疑惑。

于是他又想起了之前的对话。

—————

Switchblade已经不敢直视Breakdown那金黄色的扑扇扑扇的大光学镜了，唯一能让他分散注意力的就是对方银色的尖尖的头雕，毕竟自己身高还是比对方高出很多的，所以他还是得低着头。  
小家伙一遍一遍地问着自己关于Knockout的事。Switchblade也只是瞒着，他什么都没说。所以他也没告诉对方自己其实认识Knockout。  
不过唯一从他口里说出的消息就是：Knockout还活着。  
Breakdown听到这个信息后并没有特别开心，他反而低下了自己橙红色的脸，然后小声地说着，“那他为什么不来找我。”  
“Knockout肯定很忙吧，而且他说不定不知道火种源有复活你们的能力。”Switchblade摸了摸Breakdown的头，自己的机翼放松地抖了抖，“我相信，等他知道你还活着的消息，他肯定会过来接你回家的。”  
“真的吗？”  
“嗯，真的。”

———

“不，Switchblade。”  
当黑色的飞机和红色跑车讲述了一遍经过后，这是Knockout首先说出来的一句话。  
他们两个现在正坐在卡隆市中一家很有名的油吧内，两个TF面前各摆着一盅度数很高的高纯，颜色接近金色。红色跑车举起那较小的酒杯，将那火辣的液体一饮而尽。  
这是第七杯了。  
“告诉他我还活着…你已经帮了一个我天大的忙了，Switchblade，谢，谢，你。”  
“我不明白，Doc，如果你不想接他回去，那你为什么——”  
“Wow，我亲爱的搜救队队长，如果你想去接一个还处于能随时嚎啕大哭的阶段的幼生体回家养…恭喜你，BINGO~祝你玩得开心，我是不会这么干的。”  
“……你难道连见他一面都不想吗？”  
“我——不，并不完全是，Switchblade，我还——”  
“Knockout，你到底在害怕什么？”  
Knockout止在了那里，过了许久他才发现自己的反应已经越来越过激。缓缓地放下了手中的小玻璃杯后，他站了起来，开始向外面走去。  
Switchblade犹豫了一下，从子空间掏出了塞币放在了酒桌上，挤过TF群，追向了Knockout。  
他一把拉住了Knockout手臂上的车门，并没有冲他大喊大叫，“嘿……Doc。”Switchblade每次看到对方这个样子他就芯软了。但不论是刚刚重生的Breakdown，还是现在眼前又有些深情恍惚的Knockout，他觉得这件事必须有一个结局和一个说法。  
黑色飞机玫红色的光学镜慢慢暗了下来，“Knockout，你……还好吗？”  
Knockout终于回过头，但对方脸上的表情却吓到了自己。  
那是一种…极其焦虑的表情。红色跑车那猩红色的光学镜艳的发亮，小嘴微张，银色的面孔上隐约能看见几滴冷凝液。  
Switchblade把Knockout拽了回来。“Knockout？Knockout，对不起，我刚刚不应该——”  
“不……Switchblade，不。”他面前的小跑车就这样摇着头说着，“你是对的。”

……我无时不刻都在想他。

这个样子的Knockout让Switchblade看着十分芯疼。他到底怎么了？那个他当时认识的美艳高贵的红色跑车去哪里了？  
许久，Knockout别过了头，甩开了对方的手后，向后退了几步。  
他张口说到：“我们就到此为止吧。”  
“……Knockout？”  
“不要去急救中心找我，不要去老油吧看我是不是在那里，Switchblade。”Knockout抬头，就用他平常惯有的眼神看着他，“我不需要你继续了解我了。”  
Switchblade愣在了那里，他想张口继续解释下去，但是却被Knockout抢先了。  
“我知道你想帮我，Switchblade，但是你帮不了我。我知道我自己怎么了，可是我找不到根本原因。我和Breakdown的事不是你能解决的。  
“我知道，你一直为我办这些事情是有原因的，但是我……并不想再因为这件事继续和你交谈下去了。”  
黑色飞机什么都没有说，他耐心地倾听着这些话。  
“所以，至少从现在开始，你就不要再来找我了。”

至少让我少想一点他。

“再见了，Switchblade。”

所有的TF，所有那些接触过我的TF，那些真正想了解我的TF，都会让我感到一丝颤栗。  
他们最后的下场都很惨。  
你们到底想要什么呢？  
我无法相信你们。

Swtichblade什么都没有说，他眼睁睁地望着Knockout转过身，慢慢走开，最后消失在TF群里，那艳红色的背影最后融为了背景的一部分，直到被别的机体覆盖住。  
杂乱的聊天声又在黑色飞机的音频接收器旁响起，他玫红色的光学镜闪了一下后，撇过头，又回到吧台前要了一杯高纯。

但还是谢谢你，Switchblade，至少你让我搞清楚，我下一步该干什么了。

Knockout芯想着，他编辑了这条内线信息，打算一会再发给对方。此时此刻的他正奔驰在前往青丘的路上，他要去找一个TF。

 

————

 

[Breakdown。]  
空旷的屋子里回荡着那魅惑般的声音。Knockout一个人的值班时间经常会进入很无聊的状态……尤其是当整个战舰所有警戒都加强了的时候，而且还在几千英里高空飞翔着…这意味着，除了他好心贿赂Soundwave以外，他不能下船，不能去飙车，更不能去汽车影院看电影。  
自己的助手也被派去寻找新的能量矿，多么无聊的一天。  
[Breakdown，你在哪。]  
[……]  
对方的通讯频道没有任何回应，Knockout索性放下手中的所有活，躺在了医疗室的其中一个维修台上，开始不停地向Breakdown发送着各种信息。  
真的是各，种，信，息。  
[哦亲爱的Breakdown我等你都等烦了]  
[Breakdown~我现在正躺在床上和我自己玩呢]  
[你他渣的快告诉我你在哪，要不我就去找那些矿工了…！]  
[Breaky~~？]

…………  
……

哦好吧，虽然他自己的确从来没有和那些Vehicon们滥交过，但是他很喜欢拿这个气Breakdown。  
不过今天有些不对劲。就算对方再忙，那个蓝色的傻大个还是会给自己回一条信息的，尽管大多时候都会是“嗯”，“好”，“知道了”这样的短句，但Breakdown还是会很贴心地回上那么一句话。

……不是吗？

Knockout起身，就在他双脚落地的时候，他接到了一条信息。  
他戳开窗口的时候希望那会是Breakdown，不过让他吃惊的是，发件者其实是Soundwave。

[Knockout, 准备好医疗室，一大波Vehicon需要维修。]  
[好的，Soundwave，这是又开战了吗？我怎么没听到消息。]  
[受伤的Vehicon：Knockout的矿场侦查兵。受伤原因：遭到攻击。]

……攻击？  
大晴天的汽车人又在搞什么鬼。

红色跑车摇了摇头，他并不怎么在意这些。他更在意的是Breakdown。  
Knockout又静静地坐了下来…心灰意冷地关上了自己和Breakdown的内部通讯窗口，慢悠悠地走向了维修台，预热了各种仪器后，就坐回了椅子上，等待着今天的工作量降临。

“诶，你听说了吗…那个汽车人医官突然上了战场，还把ET02的光学镜都烧坏了……”  
“我当然知道……要不这个伤还能是谁搞得……”  
Knockout静静地听着这些伤员聊天。今天这是怎么了？  
自己手下派去寻找能量矿的兵说着说着就被TF揍了，然后自己的助手还不回信。难道矿场出了什么事故？  
“我说你们……”Knockout忍不住地问了一句他眼前正在维修的Vehicon，“被揍了一顿后，愿不愿意告诉一下我详细过程？”  
Knockout面前的Vehicon沉默了一下，过了许久才开口：“呃，医官大人，是这样，我们奉你的指令去了你给我们的新坐标采矿，然后那个叫做Ratchet的汽车人就出现了。”  
“而且ET02的光学镜被他烧了！”旁边那个声音很大的Vehicon强调了一句。  
“嗯……对，没错，后来Optimus竟然出现制止了他，我们也不知道是怎么搞的。”  
Knockout修复完了伤口，收回了焊枪，然后盯着伤口看了几眼后，别过头看了看刚刚说话的Vehicon。  
他张嘴问：“那你看到Breakdown了没有？”  
“Breakdown？他今天早上和我们去矿里后就跑到别的地方去了。”  
“……别的地方？”  
“Airachind所在的矿场。”  
Knockout和他面前的Vehicon一齐回过头，望向了那个多嘴的矿工。  
后者突然觉得自己说错话了。  
“Airachind……所在的矿场？她难道不是一直和Megatron在一起吗？”Knockout冲他走了过去，脸色黑的不像样子，猩红色的光学镜居高临下地盯着对方，吓得那只Vehicon抖了起来。  
“啊…是，那个……后来Breakdown就去找Aira——我是说，他后来就去找Lord Megatron了！”  
“你……是Starscream身边的那个ST3V3？”  
“是的！”  
怪不得胆子和Starscream一样，连说起话来都那么像。  
也就是Knockout刚要继续问下去的那一刻，他又收到了一条新的内线信息。

是Megatron发出来的。

他叫Knockout立刻去附近不远的矿里一趟。

“谢谢你告诉了我Breakdown在哪里。还有，你这个伤自己处理一下吧。Megatron在叫我。”  
Knockout说完立刻走出了医疗室，留下来断了胳膊那不知所措的ST3V3。  
名为ST3V3的Vehicon芯想：我今天是招谁惹谁了啊……

刚走下太空桥，他便向四周瞭望了一番，意外的是Megatron不在这里，这有些奇怪。  
[Lord Megatron，这里是Knockout，您现在所在的位置是……？]  
那些被那个磕了药的汽车人揍得半残不说的霸天虎矿工们，现在依旧还在这里没日没夜地工作着，他摇了摇头，继续从拐角走了过去。  
就在这个时候，他听到了一个熟悉的脚步声。

…是Breakdown！

这个脚步声的频率和踩踏地面的重度他简直再熟悉不过了。Knockout很想立刻走过去和他打个招呼，不过传来的脚步声不只他一个。貌似他在和别的Vehicon聊天的样子。

“是啊，她的确很诡异，而且多出来的手臂也很奇怪，”

她？

Airachind？

Knockout心存疑惑……他这样想着想着，对方下一句话便让他定在了那里。

“但我发觉我对她还是挺来电的。”  
……

就在Knockout满心复杂的时候，他听到他右边的隧道传来一阵短暂的口哨声。  
在意识到那是那个磕了药后的汽车人Ratchet后，他立刻变形跑走去找自己的上司去了。

……

黄昏，傍晚，Nemesis

 

“嘿，我回来了。”蓝色吉普车悠闲地从电子门外走进了医疗室，他动了动自己的肘关节，“今天被那个该死的医生撞了个正着。帮我看看胳膊。”

Knockout站在大屏幕前，桌上散落着各种瓶器，高纯能量液洒在桌面上，自己没有吱声。

Breakdown歪了歪头，无视屋内的小凌乱，看到红色的跑车没有理会自己，他以为对方没有听见，“嗨，Knocky，我回来了。”

Knockout依然没有回答。

Breakdown了解Knockout，不知上了船后从什么时候开始，他经常会闹一些小脾气，让任何TF都捉摸不清。但Breakdown认为至少自己还算是少数TF里能够读懂对方芯思的那个，于是他走上前，用自己的手搂住了对方的腰，“你还好吗？”  
“放开手。”  
“偏不。”  
Breakdown以为对方在和自己开玩笑，他没有松手。  
“我说了——”Knockout转过身，自己尖锐的手指擦过Breakdown的装甲，“别碰我。”  
“Wow，你今天又他渣地怎么了。”Breakdown终于意识到气场不对，他抬起手来，后退了几步。  
“……”Knockout再次保持沉默，他用自己鲜红色的光学镜狠盯着对方，“Breakdown，”他不耐烦地说着对方的名字，仿佛对这个名字感到了恶心，“我对你而言算作什么。”  
“……别告诉我你发了这么大的脾气是为了这个问题。”  
“我在问你话。”  
“哦，好吧。”Breakdown也开始变得不耐烦，他抬了抬手，转过身，坐到了一个充电床上，“你是医生，我是助手，就这么简单。”

“……”Knockout没有说话。

问题的答案变了。

“怎么了，这不就是你想要的答案吗？”  
Knockout咬着自己的嘴唇。  
“你……让我感到恶心。”  
“哦？是吗？”Breakdown站了起来，慢慢逼近Knockout，“来，告诉我，我让你哪里不舒服了，你今天又想发什么神经，我亲爱的医官。”  
“我发神经？呵，别逗笑了。”Knockout也同样站了起来，“来啊，回答我，是谁成天愿意和我上床，却看上了另外一个八脚女士？”  
“……”Breakdown开始厌烦起了这个气氛。他明白了Knockout生气的原因……可自己肚子里也一堆气话，“是，Knockout，没错，你是我的朋友……我们——”  
“告诉我，告诉我哪里比不上——”  
“你他渣的到底怎么了？Knockout？你每天都是那么的完美，你从别的TF眼里得到了你想要的，事到如今，你还想从我身上得到什么？”

完美？

Knockout的光学镜头红的发亮，他想到了什么。

他自己说不出口，可这莫名其妙的怒火却又非常地困扰自己。  
不知道从什么时候开始，Breakdown和他的界线开始划分得越来越明显。多少次了，多少年了，多少争吵，多少谈话才能让自己意识到现实。

Breakdown到底对自己是什么看法。

Knockout知道对方对自己的感情，他知道Breakdown爱着自己，好久好久……直到他们上了这条战舰后，他一直觉得有些东西变了。  
直到现在，他们的关系才会变得越来越微妙……他们对接的时候开始不考虑任何后果，Knockout会体会到一种罪恶感。  
可为什么自己会生气。

——我哪里比不上Airachind？

“那你现在是觉得Airachind更漂亮喽？”Knockout换了个问法，他抑制住了他芯里的那个问题。  
“再说一遍？”  
“哦，就因为她和你背靠背过了一晚上，你们两个就那么亲密了？”  
“嘿你——”Breakdown几个跨步走上前，双手按住Knockout的肩膀，一下子将他按在了墙上。  
Knockout尽力让自己看起来很冷静，“生气了？脸红了？”  
“你，给我，闭嘴。”  
“啊，我知道了，是害羞了。”Knockout知道他自己收不住了，他开始变本加厉地挑衅着Breakdown的底线。他早就意识到对方那已经变得扭曲的面孔，Breakdown那连接着嘴角和颧骨的棱线随着他不悦的咧嘴开始变得愈加曲折。Knockout从未见过对方如此生气，“让我来猜猜，是不是她很难搞到手，嗯？想把她搞到床上不是吗，只可惜没有像上我一样容易。”  
“……你这个婊子。”Breakdown无情地骂到。  
Knockout愣了一下。  
“啊，对，”红色跑车彻底被激怒了，“我就是个婊子，那又怎样。”他愉悦地笑了一声，“我被你操了多少遍，你现在才意识到成天和你上床的是个婊子吗？”  
Breakdown没有回话。但他掐住Knockout肩膀的手变得用力了起来。  
过了许久，蓝色的吉普的一只手松开了对方的肩膀，然后掐住了对方的脖子。  
“你……不怕她也是个和我一样的货色？”Knockout感到颈部传来的疼痛。  
但更多的是胸口的刺痛。  
“…不许你这么说Airachind。”  
…看来还是更在乎她啊…Knockout别过头，朝地上吐了口电解液，“那么快就想换个床伴了，原来你也不是什么好货色。”  
“哦，快吗？”Breakdown的手松了下来，但还是将Knockout按捺在墙上，“那么我们来谈谈你，我不在的时候你和多少个杂兵对接过。”  
Knockout睁大了他的光学镜，惊讶地盯着Breakdown那金黄色的眼眸。  
“怎么，戳到伤口了？还是以为我不知道？看来你还是有点自尊？”Breakdown笑着说到，毫不留情地讽刺着Knockout。

“……”Knockout根本没想到Breakdown会说出这样的话，他从来没想到Breakdown会拿着个当作理由去和自己对峙。

他一直以为自己是在开玩笑的这些理由对方不会认真听进去。

Knockout能感受到对方的愤怒，尽管他们不是伙伴，在这如此紧张的气氛里，他还是可以感受到对方胸膛下那火种散发出的强烈的波动。  
Knockout想让对方体会到自己的不满。  
毕竟这真的太过分了。  
红色跑车狠狠地盯着对方，“可是你喜欢这样啊…你不在乎那些狗屁的事情，对吗？你一点也不在乎我被别人侵犯过的样子，你——”

“——够了，”

Breakdown的耐心马上就要被磨没，而Knockout却继续将这个故事编了下去。  
“你想知道那些杂兵在我身上干了什么吗？”  
“闭——”  
Knockout走上去，在他音频接收器旁低语：“他们7个，就在这里，就在地板上。”  
“够了——！！！”

咣——

Knockout没有继续挑衅下去。  
他也没有别过头看向那离自己脑袋只有几毫米近的拳头，更没有心思关心那拳头下面的坑有多深。  
Knockout纤细的手掌轻轻摸上对方的胸膛，他知道自己终于把对方惹火了。  
芯里不知道是更加生气，还是该开始侥幸，Knockout仰起头，用那魅惑的红色光学镜抬头盯着这面前狂如野兽一般的机体，然后他轻轻地闭上了眼。

Breakdown真的生气了。

下一秒，他能感受到自己的嘴巴被对方的唇封上的感觉。  
双唇被对方顶开，他顺势张开嘴，任凭对方的舌头侵犯着自己的嘴巴，自己并没有回吻，只是顺着Breakdown的步伐来。

他还是在乎我的。

他的臀部被对方的大手托举了起来，抓捏着，任凭被对方顶在了墙上。

……对吗？

“你嘴里全是高纯的味道，”Breakdown从这漫长的吻中间断开来，抱怨地冲着Knockout说着话。  
“…”红色跑车面无表情地看着他面前的机体，对方金黄色的目光里什么都捉摸不到。  
他不敢动，仿佛自己是对方怀里的玩具，可以随意玩弄。他可以感觉到Breakdown所有的这些动作，当然也包括对方正在打开自己的对接面板的那只手。  
猛的一个抬举，红色跑车的身体被蓝色机体一下子从墙上拉了过来，然后猛地按到了一把靠墙的椅子上。自己的背后毫无退路，Knockout的嘴再次被对方野蛮地堵上。腿被对方硬生生掰开，随后便架在了他的腰上。  
纤细的下体被无情地打开，在没有前戏和没有预热的情况下，Breakdown毫不留情地将自己的输出管刺到了对方的体内。  
“咿啊啊——”Knockout情不自禁地呻吟出来声音，那被对方粗长的输出管扩张开来的甬道和随之而来的酥麻感蔓延到了四肢末端，双腿不自觉地将对方的身体缠紧，不由自主地渴望着更多。蓝色吉普抬起对方，变换姿势使自己能够刺入地更深。  
“Br——Breakdown——呃…”抽插和顶撞的速度让Knockout言语不清。快感冲晕了自己的处理器。Breakdown压在自己身上，硕大的身躯压得自己透不过气。对方橙红色的脸好像什么都没有写，一点兴奋都看不出来。  
和预想的一样。  
每当对方被自己惹恼的时候，炙热的躯体交缠之时，Knockout从来读不出对方的表情。性欲？得意？快感？多时还是发泄吧。  
“唔…哇……啊啊……Br……我要…”  
此时此刻已经语无伦次的Knockout抓挠着对方的背甲，他不知道对方想要的是什么。可他知道Breakdown在生气。

Breakdown在生我的气，他还在乎我。  
对吗。

“要、要去了——”液体从甬道深处泻出，摩擦变得柔润起来。过载的浪潮让Knockout激动地尖叫了起来。他下体疯狂地痉挛、抽搐，甬道的收缩更加咬紧了Breakdown 肿胀的输出管。  
随后Knockout便被对方抬到了充电床上。一路疯狂地干过来，留下满地粘稠的痕迹和周遭一片狼藉。

可就算是这样  
Breakdown对我来说又算什么呢

红色的跑车紧紧地抱住对方，好像自己下一秒要陷入深渊一般。

……

 

Knockout累如烂泥地趴在床上，他双手紧抓床单，散热栅剧烈地运作着。数次的过载让他浑身无力，被对方侵犯地一塌糊涂的下体还在不断涌出那腥臭的液体。他回头看着Breakdown，而后者却在用仿佛陌生的眼神盯着自己。

蓝色机甲收拾起了自己的下体，从子空间掏出抹布，将大腿间对接的痕迹擦了下去。  
Knockout疲惫地抓住对方那还按在床上的手，轻轻地握住。  
Breakdown低头看向对方。红色的机体用那颓废的眼神恳求他。

陪我一会。

下一秒，蓝色吉普车甩开了那只手，站起身，走向了门外。而Knockout知道他要去找谁。  
这是他们有史以来最激烈的一次争吵。红色的跑车很失望地瘫倒在床上，他捂住自己的面孔，开始笑了起来。  
他在笑自己，还是在笑Breakdown，他自己也不知道。他笑地越来越低沉，直到他开始颤抖起来。  
…他恨这场战争。他恨这场战争带来的一切，这份感情，以及Breakdown本身。Knockout想起了他当年离开自己故乡的那份惆怅。不管他接下来会面对什么，他都不想关心下去了。  
他希望这一切快点结束，他停止了颤抖，散热栅工作的声音也慢慢降了下来。许久，他坐起身，擦了擦自己湿润的面孔，感叹自己的无能。  
因为他立马又想起了Breakdown，他还是想和他好好谈谈。  
但是芯里却又传来一阵莫名其妙的疼痛，Knockout不知道这是为什么，他屏蔽了一切外界信息，他打算充电休息一觉。  
至少这一刻，让自己孤独一会。

……

那天Knockout在矿场，还是老样子，他拿着探测器，顶替着红蜘蛛的职位，在那里勘察着挖掘工作。他听见一个脚步声，那声音慢慢向他靠近，直到自己的纤腰被一双熟悉的大手慢慢再次围住，他轻轻抬起头，但没有回头。  
沉稳的声音在他耳边响起，“晚上去洗车吗。”  
红色的跑车轻轻闭上眼，向后靠了靠，“嗯。”  
Knockout可以感觉到Breakdown在亲吻自己的后颈，并没有多说什么。等他再次感受到对方的离去，二人便又回到了自己的岗位上。

“…”红色跑车静默不语，他没有再看着探测器。  
Knockout又妥协了，他告诉自己……没有怒火，没有脾气，没有留恋。他不知道为什么自己又原谅了他。  
仔细想了想，或许只是觉得需要他而已吧。  
也没有什么别的原因。  
……

————————

 

“Knockout？”  
“Huh？”  
Knockout从长久的休克中醒了过来，他站在一片空白之上，周围是一堵白墙，而他面前站着一个机体。  
宽阔明亮的空间里只站着他们两个TF，那摘掉了光学眼镜的芯里医生直直地站在自己面前，但是Knockout却什么都感受不到。  
“这是最后的阶段了，你准备好了吗？”  
Knockout愣了一下，他努力想回想起刚刚发生的一切，却怎么都没有头绪。  
这是最可怕的结局。  
橙色的芯里医生顿了一下，“看来你是没有。”  
一个响指，又是一次睁眼。立刻上线的光学镜锁定住了那带有土地颜色的天花板。Knockout的散热栅开始急剧运作了起来。  
“Knockout，”抽出探针的医生小声地和红色跑车交流着，他的那副眼镜还戴着，“你还没有准备好。”  
被叫到名字的机体眨了眨自己的光学镜，他没有坐起身，浑身上下每个零件仿佛都跟刚刚上线一样，感到发酸。  
他扶住了自己的额头，“Rung，我说了多少次了，直接下手没有关系。”  
“不，Knockout，你的潜意识太强烈了，除非你发自内心真的不想要那些旧的记忆，你的脑电波是不会那么强烈的。”  
“……”  
一阵寂静。  
“而且，每一段回忆的途中刚刚那段信息的回放让你的脑电波反应最强……我还发现你把你自己很多旧的回忆都封锁了起来。除此之外，很多CPU传来的警告系统都被你最小化甚至定期删除掉了，连阅览都没有阅览过。这些做法都很危险，Knockout。”  
“我只是不想——”  
“拒绝面对那些回忆和摆在你面前的事实都对你的治疗没有帮助。”Rung在他身边坐了下来，语气平缓地对Knockout说着话，“你的这层保护罩无法完全把你自己完全伪装起来，Knockout，它很容易就被那些你亲近的人所戳破了。”

比如Switchblade。

“你在向你自己隐瞒一些东西，如果你愿意敞开心扉让它们流露出来，这或许对你有很多积极的帮助。”  
“……”  
“一个名字就可以激起你的剧烈反应，那些警告窗口持续多久了？”  
Knockout还是继续望着天花板，他的思绪游走在其他的地方。  
“Breakdown……和你，到底发生了什么。”

纸包不住火。

Knockout知道自己无法跨过这一条障碍，这不是那么容易的事。他也听说过Rung的……一些做事风格。这个橙色的芯理医生医生看起来很安静，但他的好奇心却十分强烈。  
这将是一个新开始吗……？Knockout问了问自己。  
他将亲手掀开自己的过去，他最可怕的芯魔，以及那困扰着他的事情。  
还有那遥远的极速星的过去……

————————


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 05  
患者名称：Knockout

患者简介：  
Knockout是内战的幸存者之一，同时也是跟随过Optimus Prime的人。根据史料记载，他之前曾经隶属于霸天虎，职位是首席医官。后来为了赛博坦的未来，他投靠了汽车人并协助Prime一行人拯救了我们的故乡。当然，这位内战的英雄之一（我们况且称对方为‘英雄’……）当他走进我的诊所的时候，神情看起来十分正常。正如他周围的那些同事所叙述的，他是一个非常自恋以及高傲自大的机体，做起事来很风度翩翩，非常有个人特色。然而当我花上了几个小时倾听完了对方的叙述后，我才真正地开始对这个叫做Knockout的医生产生了很大的好奇心。  
与其要说是好奇，我其实更想知道对方最后会把自己放到这个故事中的什么样的位置里去……因为通过他的叙述，对方对自己的病情仿佛有些明知故问。毕竟我的诊所还没有那么清闲，我个人不是很欢迎这样的闲暇人员过来陪我聊天……不过到现在为止，Knockout这个机体身上的问题激起了我的一些求知欲，于是我更想去学习这个机体身上所发生的故事，一切由此为起点，希望这次治疗时间不会很长。

病情记录：  
根据Knockout的叙述，他从来不知道自己对另一位当事人：Breakdown的真实感情。  
他们相遇的故事很长很长，同时也很复杂，大多数的时候Knockout并不愿意谈起这个故事的具体经过，可见这份感情对他来说还是有一定的分量。  
患者会用很多的词汇来‘形容’这段复杂的故事。例如——

“可笑……简直太可笑了，我都没想过他会被那样推到我面前。”  
“呃……击倒医生？”荣格轻轻抬了抬头，他并没有想把自己的目光从手里的数据板挪到击倒艳红色的涂装上（毕竟那太刺眼了），所以他掩饰地推了推自己的眼镜，“请问你刚刚是在说……‘可笑’？”  
“嗯，没错，至少我是这么认为的。”红色跑车将自己的双腿架在办公桌上，金黄色护目镜下的红色光学镜紧盯着窗外的建筑，“那你是怎么觉得呢？当那个对你一生会产生重大转折作用的机体第一次和你相遇时其实是被硬生生推倒你面前的时候，你会怎么看？”  
“我个人会认为，那会是一次'有趣'的经历…相比之下用可笑来形容…毕竟会有几分嘲讽的意味在里面，所以——”  
“啊，是啊，那简直是一种讽刺，不是吗。好了不谈那个了，下一个问题是什么。”  
荣格不紧不慢地写完了最后一句话的最后一个字母，他缓缓将数据版翻到了崭新的一页，”让我们来聊聊……过去。“  
“过去的什么呢？”  
“极速星。”  
Knockout还算明朗的笑容一下子僵在了那里。他不知道Rung是怎么分析出自己的出生地的，但是这个结果……让他很是惊讶。

关键词：极速星。

Rung看出了他的心思，“根据你的竞速赛事记录和个人作风的分析，你很热爱竞速。战后从你个人的自行陈述里也可以得知你经常会用赛车竞速的刺激来遗忘掉一些事情。唯一符合这项结果的…只有极速星人了。”芯理医生顿了顿，继续说，“如果我分析错了还请你不要介意。”  
“啊，不，Rung，你说的很对。大战争时代还没到来的时候我就已经下了流水线……”  
Knockout歪了歪头。  
“我是眼睁睁地看着自己的母星灭亡的。”

————————

冷酷无情，妖媚，虐待狂，双手都藏着武器的解剖医生——这是过去那些机体给他的评价。  
不少和他接触过的机体都会首先欣赏他的外表：那流线型的机体，修长的大腿，完美的头雕……但长得那么漂亮，真的是自己想要的吗？  
那些肮脏油吧里的机体，那些想勾搭自己的机体，都会说他是很随便的家伙，却会在公共场合里夸他是个美人。对这所有的一切，Knockout都只是冷眼看过去，毫无感情地离开，留下他背影的那一道红光在别人的视野里。  
Knockout不喜欢自己的过去……一点也不。在那战火肆虐的战争年代，没有人真正的爱上过他。

但这还不是最可怕的。

新闻有时候不是突如其来。大多数情况下，消息是会慢慢地流入到每个TF得音频接收器里去的。但任何消息的绝望程度，都无法和眼睁睁看着自己要毁灭的母星的程度相比。

…那是黄金时代的赛博坦。  
也是一个悲哀的开始。

太空桥技术的发明让Knockout找到了一个新的出口。他离开了极速星，踏入了拥有先进文明的塞伯坦。水晶城是他第一个到达的城市……灯火辉煌和青蓝色的建筑吸引住了年轻殖民者们的光学镜头。热爱竞速的极速星人都想在这个地方闯出一片天地，毕竟那是他们深到骨子里的灵魂运动。

可现实却是残酷的。

那些在塞伯坦面临过失败的竞速选手想回到自己的家乡，也就是那个时候，太空桥技术被废除了。  
太空桥的废除完全切断了自己和母星一切的联络。Knockout根本无法判断自己在断桥之前离开母星这个做法是好是坏。他根本无法预料那接下来会发生的变动，他也不知道自己接下来应该做什么。  
黄金时代终结后，他再也听不到来自极速星的任何新闻了。所有他的同胞都和他断了联系。Knockout至今他都不知道那颗星球是否还健在。直到有一天，塞伯坦报导了很多关于那些遥远殖民地的消息，其中包括极速星的。

……极速星旁的恒星距离灭亡已经指日可数，而星球上的资源已经接近完全枯竭。

那些生活在塞伯坦上的极速星人和那些被困在自己母星的TF一样迷茫。他们通过竞速开始寻求极限刺激，他们想逃离这些冷酷而残忍的事实  
……很多TF都因为交通事故死了，他们死的很惨。而这些因为交通事故死去的TF里大部分都是极速星来的…  
……Knockout不敢想象没有资源的日子，塞伯坦上的资源已经越来越紧缺了。而自己只会竞速，他必须要找一个方法活下去。  
红色跑车最后没有办法，和他的一些朋友移去了卡隆的贫民区。那里的生活成本更加便宜。可他却不知道，那是他噩梦的开始。

“极速星来的小跑车？我听说他们的身材都不错，比那些青丘来的Seeker们还要纤细。”  
“你说那些殖民者来到这里是不是都为了……”  
“嘿，小声点。”  
可Knockout还是听见了。  
这是他和他母星过来的一个朋友第一次进到卡隆油吧内听到的第一句话，那时年少的他们还从未听说过什么叫做Pleasure Bot。这个词从来就没有在他们的文明里出现过。危险在他的身边隐藏着，Knockout从来都不知道。  
第二天，Knockout和他一起搬来的极速星人去了卡隆的红灯区。到了后半夜的时候，他的朋友失踪了。  
没有TF愿意帮助他，Knockout吓坏了，他再也不敢去那些可怕的地方。  
直到有一天，同样的命运降临到了自己的身上时，Knockout才意识到，如果当初自己选择呆在极速星上和他的同伴们一起灭亡，或许是一件好事。

这也就是为什么Knockout的记忆储存区里有一大片空白。

Rung在后期进行脑手术的时候发现那并不是什么记忆抑制器或者潜意识操纵所锁起来的记忆区，那是人为抹去的记忆。这种手术除了自己这种脑外科医生会以外，就只有那些非常资探的塞伯坦硬件专家会了。  
Knockout告诉Rung，他知道那是谁抹去的，但是抹去他那部分记忆存储的TF已经不在了。所以他永远也记不起那段记忆具体是什么，唯一他能记起来的，就只有几个词。  
“暗黑”是Knockout的CPU里反映出的第一个词，第二词是“乐园”。

而最后一个词是“脏”。

Rung稍微停顿了一下，笔尖定在了数据板那光滑的表面上。他其实很快就理解了那段记忆被抹去的原因。这个理由并不难猜，但他并没有告诉Knockout，而是让他继续说了下去。

——————————

红色跑车的记忆从此就被那段空白期分成了两大部分。他自己的形容就是：逃亡前和逃亡后。  
Knockout记得他从一个很昏暗的房间逃了出来，他直奔卡隆的贫民窟，他以为自己的房子还在那里。  
没错，他以为。  
很显然，他什么都没有了，而位阶制度时代已经打响了。Knockout很快就意识到他需要钱。他需要搞到钱，哪怕只是一点点。他要活下去。他还不想死，他还不想以这个方式彻底下线，他还不想像那些贫民窟里慢慢生锈了的机体，死后变成别人的食物和资源。

他们都是资源。

…于是自打那个时候，Knockout芯里有什么东西就彻底地碎掉了。  
贫民窟里有很多的流浪汉，很多很多……而卡隆又是一个硕大的地下配件黑市。和铁堡相比，尽管外观上两个地方都是一样的繁华都市，前者闪烁着曼妙的紫色，后者则是高贵的金黄色。但当夜幕降临后，在卡隆还是会有很多意想不到的事情映在你的眼前。  
连Breakdown都以为Knockout第一次杀敌是在战场上，可他们都错了。  
…发声器，变形齿轮，音频接收器，哪怕是燃料箱……甚至是能量液——那些碳基虫子称之为“血”的东西，Knockout都能搞到。  
他从来不会觉得那些机体有多可怜，他已经适应了这个位阶制度年代的社会秩序：弱肉强食。再不下手的话自己就会被其他的TF宰割。他还是一个年轻的TF，一个来自别的殖民地的机体，而那些坐在角落里等死的流浪者们都不会是自己的对手。

……他们都是食物。

Knockout用他那与生俱来的尖锐手指拨开了无数个机体的胸甲。刚开始的他并不懂医术，所以第一个受害者的内部被他全部掏空了，待自己把该拿的都拿走后Knockout便立刻逃之夭夭。  
于是，Knockout就有了“钱”。  
卡隆的器官收买商太多了，多到Knockout数不清。那些钱足以让他填饱肚子，足以让他的燃料箱运作下去。到了后来Knockout甚至有足够的钱去卡隆市中心买新的抛光蜡和打磨器，是时候该改变一下自己的外貌了。  
但是第一步总是如此艰难……自从Knockout逃出来以后，他连一次清洗的机会都没有。红色跑车那原本亮丽嫣红色的涂装早就暗得发黑，那本该闪烁着银光的纤细手指此刻却沾满了干涸的蓝色能量液。  
所以，当那原本骄傲的小跑车走进市中心的配件中心时，那些路人的眼光，那些嫌弃和反感的眼神，他从来都不曾忘记。  
“嘿，快看，就那个TF，看他的大腿……”  
“…那些刮痕……”  
“……”

Knockout很快就从商店回到了自己生活的那个小角落里，他干的第一件事就是把自己身上的那些刮痕都磨平了。  
胳膊上，脸上，胸甲上，腰上，大腿上，脖子上……那些自己能够到的地方，Knockout都一一打磨了好几遍才肯停手。有些地方甚至磨得发疼他也不在意。红色跑车就那样坐在贫民窟的某个角落里，身边堆了几个被自己用坏了的打磨器，一直上线等到恒星再次升起才回过神来意识到自己这段日子以来都做了些什么。

但是Knockout并不感到一丝后悔。

……因为他活了下来。他是贫民窟里最后活下来的那个流浪者，那个现在已经看起来光鲜亮丽的TF，那个不知杀了多少机体而换来了自己的明天的罪犯。

我还不想死。

他想回家


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter06

（之前把第六章放错放的是第七章，已修复）

 

 

Knockout想回水晶城。

那是他第一次穿过伟大的太空桥后到达的第一个地方。尽管塞伯坦给他带来了太多的痛苦，可他并不憎恨水晶城。Knockout曾在这里住了几百年，对他来说，这里已经算是他的第二个家了。

 

所以Knockout需要更多的钱。

 

杀了无数机体的Knockout已经掌握了塞伯坦人的一些基本器官知识，他知道哪些器官可以卖个好价钱，哪些器官一文不值。所以他再也不用将对方置于死地了。

而且Knockout那个时候已经收手了，仅存的那一点理智终于回到了他的CPU里。可他太思念水晶城了，他不知道自己该做什么。贫民窟的改造已经和最开始的时候有所不同，如果他再下手的话，自己的行为或许会被发现。

也就是在那段日子里，Knockout遇到了一个能改变他一生的一个TF。

那天晚上，红色跑车从外面回来，在一个角落里发现了一个没有了胳膊的虚弱TF在向他求助。Knockout当时的光学镜头立刻变得亮了起来。他已经好久好久没有在贫民窟里见到这么一个可以下手的TF了……红色跑车的身体在颤抖着，他看着对方灰突突的身体，自己却在想些别的。

 

可是自己为什么要打算伤害他呢。

 

Knockout想着想着，向他走了过去。他可以挥手戳破对方的胸膛，掏出对方那还算有价值的变形齿轮；他也可以蹲下来，馋起对方，带着这个老家伙去找一名医生……

一步，两步……在做着激烈的思想斗争的同时Knockout开始向那个受了伤得TF走去。而就在自己踏出了第二步得时候，他得肩膀被一张强而有力的手握住了。

红色跑车的芯里先是惊了一下，因为他那尚未妥协的一面还在考虑着是否要将这个可怜虫变卖成零件用。而当他回头的时候，他看到的是一个比自己还高出半头的绿色机体。高大的身躯和宽厚的肩膀简直能将Knockout彻底压住。

对方的红色护目镜闪了一闪，那盖在口罩下的嘴动了动：“你也是名医生？”

Knockout回过神来，他摇了摇头。

“那你也帮不了他什么。”巨大的机体从Knockout身旁走了过去，他在流浪者的身旁蹲了下来，嘘寒问暖地问了几句，然后从自己的子空间里取出来了几剂试管。

Knockout看着这过程，他没有挪动。过了一会，那个绿色的机体摇了摇头，他看向了自己：“你能帮我一个忙吗。”

红色跑车猛地回过神，他走向前去。

“他的腿失去了知觉，我得把他搬去我的诊所。他的体型太大了，需要两个TF。”绿色的机体将东西收回了子空间，“我没有助手，如果你愿意的话帮我把他抬回去就好。”

Knockout轻轻点了点头。

他和这个陌生的机体将这个可怜的流浪者从贫民窟的地面一路搬到了卡隆的地下都市。Knockout从来不知道卡隆会有这样的地下结构。这个地方根本透不过外头的光，因为每层和每层之间的建筑以及桥梁都错综复杂的很，你住的越深，光就越弱。而到了地底没有灯是什么都看不见的。

但是也没有TF愿意去地底，有机体说那里全是死尸和恶心的机械昆虫……没人知道真正的原因。

绿色医生所说的诊所层数因为处于地底与最深处的一半距离，所以这一片被大家称之为“半层”（half floor）。

Knockout走进诊所将流浪者放在了房间中间的手术台上后，绿色的医生便将他固定在了上面。对方仿佛忘了自己的存在，他开始专注地从储藏柜里掏出各种用具，而Knockout就默默地站在那里，看着手术的过程。

待手术完成后，那绿色的机体才从全神贯注的状态里走了出来。他意识到Knockout还在屋子里后，轻轻地歪了歪头。

他此时才仔细观察了一下自己面前的这个小跑车。稍微想了一下，他别过头。

“谢谢你帮我把他搬回来。”绿色的医生走到清洗池里，那紫色的手掌上沾了不少蓝色的能量液和其他灰尘，“我叫Hook，是这里的医生。”

Hook走了过去，向Knockout伸出了自己刚刚清洗过的右手。Knockout从漫长的思考中回过神……他刚刚一直在思考一件事情。

许久，红色的跑车也伸出了自己纤细的右手，他轻轻地握住了Hook的大手，抬头望着对方：“你缺助手吗？”

名叫Hook的医生并没有很惊讶，但是他还是很意外在这一片脏乱的贫民窟里竟然有他这样的机体愿意在这里找他寻求工作帮助。毕竟对方的样子……看起来还不像是本地TF。

那藏在护目镜下的红色光学镜闪烁了一下，他收回了自己的右臂。面罩也顺着头盔撤了回去，露出了他深灰色的面孔：“如果你想在我这里工作，孩子。”Hook转过身，收拾了一下凌乱的操作台，“你得守规矩。”

Knockout耸了耸肩，“我会的。”

Hook看起来并不在意Knockout的回答，他并不怎么在意这些误打误撞的年轻机体，他更在意的是那些濒死无助的可怜TF。之前有一些来他这里当助手的机体，可他们后来都走了，他不知道自己眼前这个能呆多久。

许久，他转过身，面对着Knockout：“那么，欢迎来到我的诊所，实习生。”

“欢迎来到挖地虎之家。”


	7. Chapter 7

（之前贴错将第七章贴成第六章，没看第六章的小伙伴们再去点一下233）

 

Chapter07

 

“患者对自己在遇到Breakdown之前的几段经历都叙述得十分详细，这点并不让我吃惊。Knockout一直是一位医生的助手，Knockout的医术也是从他的身上学来的。”  
“Hook精通塞伯坦人的身体结构。他告诉过Knockout他曾经有过五个兄弟。他们生在卡隆，长在卡隆，天生的建筑工人。而Hook是他们里头唯一一个更精通医疗知识的机体。”  
“可一件事故让Hook的TF生彻底发生了转变。”

关键词：组合金刚

——————————

 

不知从什么时候开始，很多卡隆的同僚都在警告Knockout，说塞伯坦要打仗了，但他不信。  
后来直到局势开始变得动荡起来，Knockout才开始意识到不对劲。那些陌生TF给他带来的警告不是谎言，那是一条信息，同时也是一个可怕的转变。  
于是，塞伯坦终究还是迎来了大战时代。  
幸运的是，一开始的时候战线和主要战役都大部分避免了卡隆。哦当然，卡隆也不是百分之百地回避了战争的硝烟，至少在半层的地下世界里，他和Hook还是偶尔还是会感觉到汽车人的轰炸。  
所以对于他们来说，战争还没敲响。  
Megatron这个名字在Knockout出逃之前就已经听说过了。这里是卡隆，谁都知道他的名字。  
Hook问过Knockout他除了卡隆外还想去哪里。Knockout说，他想回水晶城。  
Hook提起了兴趣，他问Knockout，你之前住在那里？  
Knockout告诉他那是他来到卡隆以前住过的地方，那是他的第二个家，他是个极速星来的外来TF，卡隆并不欢迎他。  
绿色的医生歪了歪头，他好奇地问，你在卡隆遭遇了什么事情吗？  
Knockout转过身去清洗手术用具，他并没有回答。  
过了许久，红色跑车告诉了Hook一点他被绑架过的“那些”事情的经过，他没有继续说下去。但Hook还是懂了一些。  
红色跑车继续说，等他赚够了钱，他要在水晶城里买一个小公寓。他转过身，眼神坚定地看着Hook，他说他终有一天会离开这里。  
Hook听了后摇了摇头，低下头继续做手里的活。

他并没有想把水晶城已经被毁的新闻立刻告诉Knockout。

不过几天后Knockout还是知道了。因为所有TF……不只是Knockout自己，都在惊呼那美丽的水晶城竟然被夷为了平地的事实。  
可最让Knockout吃惊的是，极速星竟然还没有彻底灭亡。这两个新闻带给他了新一轮的沉重打击。首先他梦想中的天堂已经不复存在了，他甚至没有最后看上一眼水晶花园的灯光。  
其次自己的母星还存活着……或者换句话说，还没有彻底变成一颗死星。他不知道这是一个好消息还是一个坏消息，毕竟这留给Knockout了一个新的选择：回家。  
可那个地方值得他回去吗？  
不论如何，Knockout需要逃走，逃离他现在所面对的一切，他现在的生活，他现在的朋友，他现在的职业。  
可就在Knockout打算和Hook坦白的时候，后者却先给了自己一个警告：离开卡隆。  
“逃走？逃到哪里？”他曾经单纯地这样问着Hook，他还不知道为什么。  
“只要别留在卡隆就行了，除了这个地方，能跑多远就跑多远。”那有着军绿色的医生无奈地和他说。他看着面前的Knockout，对方眼神里一片空虚，随后Hook便低下了头，他仿佛还有一些事情要交代给自己……  
“Knockout，你必须学会保护自己……”  
军绿色的医生拿起了一份数据板，两份，三份，全部塞进了Knockout的手里。  
Knockout盯着对方看了很久。  
“听着，拿着这些材料，不要走地面道路。从地下的那些深层隧道…从那里开到Iacon去。到了Iacon，找一个医疗中心，告诉他们你是医生，他们会安顿你的……”Hook认真地将这些事情交代给了他，然后起身继续检查起了他的身体状况，“如果他们要看你的证件，就把那些东西给他们。”  
“他们凭什么会接纳我？”  
“Knockout，”Hook低下头，沉思了几秒，“塞伯坦马上会迎来一场更大范围的战争，到那个时候，他们会很需要医生的。”  
Knockout站了起来，将那些文件收入子空间后，他准备起身离开。突然，Knockout回过神来，他抬头问Hook，“你为什么不跟我一起走？”  
“我……我不能。Knockout。”  
“Hook，回答我，所有人都跟我说要开战了，但你是最后一个告诉我的，你那么突然塞给我那么多帮助我的资料，你为什么不打算先救你自己？你为什么还要留在这里？”  
Hook什么都没有说，他红色的护目镜下的光学镜闪着黯淡的红光。过了很久他别过头，从子空间里拿出了一张照片。  
“我没能救活他们，Knockout。”  
“……他们？谁？”  
Hook一手支撑在台子上，红色的护目镜变得非常黯淡。  
Knockout仔细思考着，也就是这一刻，他突然理解到了Hook第一次接受他当自己助手时的那句话。

欢迎来到挖地虎之家。

“你的那些兄弟们？”  
Hook点了点头。  
“那你就这样打算继续藏在卡隆的地下……？”  
“……你根本不懂。”绿色的机体退后了几步，他那鲜红色的护目镜变得明亮了起来，“Megatron……他想要一个终极武器，他把我们招了过来，我们——我们原本都接受了那些手术，那些研究，那些该死的——”他愤怒地将操作台上的东西全部推了下去，“该死的成果，为了那些东西，他不停地在派人找我。”  
“Hey，hey，shh…”Knockout走上前，用那纤细的手按住了对方的胸膛。他别过头，看向了被Hook推到地上的那些东西，“就因为这个，你才要留在这里？”  
Hook叹了口气，“我没有退路了，Knockout。Megatron发了疯似得想要赢得这场战争，我走不了多远他就会找到我。”  
他咽了口电解液，低着头看了眼Knockout，又别过头看向了地面，“挖地虎只剩我了，Knockout。”他盯着自己推倒的那些东西，“我们完成了任务，摧毁了堡垒，但是我们不受控制。”  
“……不受控制？你指的是什么？”Knockout有些费解，Hook一直在强调他们……不受控制？什么不受控制？  
“组合金刚。Megatron想要一个组合金刚，我们奉献出了我们可以给他的，他现在不计后果地想要更多。”Hook再次将手扶在了架子上，依旧别过头，“但他不知道组合金刚的思维并不是独立的，当我们……当我们还能够组合的时候，只要有一个出了差错，我们就会失去控制。”  
“……而Megatron想要你继续在组合金刚上做研究。”  
“是的，但是我根本不可能继续做下去……他们都不在了，当初是我们几个决定要做这个，现在只剩……”Hook捂住了自己的头，“他想要一个强大的战士，Knockout，只要忠心于他，只要你足够强大……”  
“可你不是战士。”Knockout看着他。  
“我不是，可他们——挖地虎们，他们曾经是。”Hook回过头，直视着Knockout那曼妙的红色光学镜，护目镜下的眼神让人捉摸不清，“我不相信汽车人，所以我才加入了霸天虎。但威震天不会对任何弱者给予任何同情，我没有条件能够救他们…”  
“但一切都已经过去了，Hook，你还是个医生。”  
“就因为我是个医生——”绿色的机体再次别过头，他望向窗外卡隆的地下交通要道，护目镜依然鲜红发亮，“他们才没有杀我。而现在Megatron又在召集新的组合金刚，不就后他肯定会找上门来。”  
“……”Knockout看着Hook。鲜红色的跑车拍了拍绿色医生的肩膀，看着失去队友的他，Knockout发现自己无能为力，无论怎么说教Hook也是不会跟着自己离开这里的。  
“你尽力了。”  
他没有再问别的什么，只是简单地收拾了一下自己的子空间，带着那些Hook的数据板，当天夜里就上了路。  
当他到了铁堡的第二天，他听到Megatron回到了卡隆大战了一场的新闻。在截取的新闻图片上，他清晰地看见了那银色暴君就站在他昨日还在的那些贫民窟的街道附近，而街道已经被战火覆盖。  
Knockout不知道Hook到底有没有逃出去，他只知道那个银色暴君的眼里充满了愤怒。  
“哈，”红色跑车走进了一间酒吧，“不容招惹。”

...The fall of Devastator.

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter08

大战争年代打响了。极速星沦陷的速度比Knockout想象的还要快。之后信息交通几乎都被切断了，他很快也就又失去了和母星的联络。那颗可怜无助的星球再次变成了一个未知数。于是跟着Hook的建议跑去别的地方已经是自己唯一的一条路了。  
Knockout根据Hook给他的那些资料找到了一家位于军校附近的医院。那家医院的规模并不小，整体装饰很豪华，可当Knockout走进去的时候，他才发现医院大厅里已经被搬空了。  
他走向了前台，结果前台没人。  
Knockout原地环绕了一会，他发现医院里的监控录像还是开着的，说明医院还是正常工作的。  
“请问……？”Knockout转过头，走廊拱门里走出了一名非常非常娇小的机体，“请问你是来看病的吗？”  
“哦，我吗？不不不，我是新来的医生。”Knockout弯下腰，努力想让自己能够和面前白色的迷你金刚平视，“这里是怎么了？”  
“大部分医生都被拽去前线了，还有很多其他工作人员都已经离开了这个地方。”白色的小家伙看起来很胆小，他过了好一会才决定向Knockout走过来，“那个，你有调转证明吗？”  
“呃，没有。”  
“那，其，其他证明呢？”  
Knockout翻了翻自己的子空间。他发现Hook竟然给自己制作了一份假的医官执照，上面竟然还有自己的照片。于是二话没说他就弯下腰递给了迷你金刚。  
迷你金刚稍微读了一下上面的内容后，他突然变得很高兴：“太好了！你是精通外科吗！”  
“嗯，没错。”  
“不管怎么样，总算多了一个医生。”白色的小家伙自言自语了一会后又抬起头继续看着Knockout，“请跟我走！”  
Knockout跟着对方走了过去，芯里松了口气。  
对方没有怀疑。  
等自己被安顿下来以后他才了解到这里的情况。开战后没多久这里所有的医生都几乎被调去前线了，后来狂派也在对军校区域进行过多次轰炸，死伤不少。可是这一片的TF数量已经越来越少，博派却不想撤兵，但医生的数量并没有增加。前段日子甚至有不少的TF跑到医院大厅里将能用的东西都抢走了。  
但医院终究还是医院，那些昂贵的仪器和医治塞伯坦人所需的生物电焊枪都不缺，他们无法搬走。现在整个医院只剩下三名迷你金刚和两名脑外科医生。所以像Knockout这样的（虽然证件是伪造的）外科医生的确非常紧缺。  
然而在这里干了大概有一个月左右，战线被狂派给压了回来。  
又没过几天，医院大楼就被炸塌了，在那之前医院里其他的TF早就逃走了，两名脑科医生有一名不幸被压在了医院的废墟地下，可是Knockout并没有时间去救他，因为他自己现在也自身难保。  
“我们现在该怎么办呢？”  
新的变化就是，Knockout身边现在多了三个迷你金刚。其中有也包括一开始接待他的那个白色的小家伙。剩下的两个对医疗知识了解的并不多。Knockout本身不想管他们的，可是他们三个执意要跟着他一起走，他也就没说什么。  
他提前声明了他是不会管他们三个的衣食住行……如果出了什么事Knockout都不会插手。  
很快红色的跑车就和三个小家伙一路开回了卡隆附近的屠弑城，在那里的一个急救中心找到了一份不错的急救员的工作。

……

三个月之后。

 

“帮我把那边那堆数据板都拿过来。”  
“……啊？”  
Knockout摊出了自己的右手，再次示意了一下自己刚刚的命令。红色跑车并没有回头，他一直专注于自己面前的这些作业。  
整个塞伯坦在一个月前陷入了一阵混战状态，几座主要城市都在后面几波的轰炸里被夷为平地，其中也包括Knockout之前所在的旧医院附近的军校和屠弑城。  
屠弑城的现状变得越来越混乱和危险，急救中心的老板后来意外被一波轰炸给炸死了。Knockout最后根据战线情况不得已又回到了卡隆边境，他在一片小型商业区的圆形楼里开了一间小诊所。  
卡隆是一个神奇的地方，你要是喜欢它，它或许会为你打开一扇幸存者的大门；但当你恨透它了的时候，那它就是一片地狱。  
现在，就在这简陋的一个医疗室，两个角里各站着一个TF。离Knockout远处角落里站着的是一名高大的机体，对方比Knockout高出一头多，那深如海蓝的涂装和那橙红色的面孔有着鲜明的对比。对方听到使唤后没有说什么话，而是乖巧地走到了中间的手术台上把那些原本不该堆放在那里的那些数据板都搬到了和他在同一个屋子里的红色跑车的手边。  
“多谢了。”Knockout依然没有回头看对方，那个蓝色的机体也没有回话，他默默地又走回了角落里，以一个放松的姿势靠在了墙上。  
Knockout不怎么想去理这个已经在他的诊所里没事儿闲的光顾了两天的家伙，毕竟对方不是第一个这么干的机体。自从Knockout搬到了这片地区后，更多时候那些宁愿呆在诊所里形形色色的机体都是为了盯着自己的屁股看个一整天，Knockout早已经习惯了。  
自从正式拿到了真正的行医证之后，把一切都安顿好了，Knockout就一直把自己憋在这个稍微简陋的小医疗室里。不过，很不幸地，就在诊所营业了几天之后，这一片地区就彻底地归狂派管理了。  
可接下来得事情却让Knockout出乎意料，他之后的生意简直不能更好。红色跑车成天都会遇到那些各路各色的伤员。绿紫涂装，黑金涂装…大部分都是那些配色的机体。  
一看就是霸天虎……这到很好猜，毕竟有些家伙都把标志刺到自己的脸上了。

“嘿，美人。”那天Knockout就在医疗室处理一批伤员的时候，手术台上的一个有着红色护目镜的高大机体一下子握住了他的手腕。对方手很粗壮，捏住自己胳膊的手力道很大，他知道眼下这个机体不会轻易松手，“治好了我愿不愿意去外面喝一杯？”  
Knockout只是冷眼看过去，没有变动姿势，没有反抗。许久，他开口：“哪个酒吧？”  
“Blue Port，晚上十点。”  
“…啊，”红色跑车冲他妩媚地笑了一下，“那到时候见。”  
对方很是高兴，红色的护目镜都快笑歪了。他听别的机体都说这里有个很是个很漂亮的医生，没想到对方的确很好上手。  
躺在维修台上的机体终于松开了手，Knockout没敢立刻甩开对方，反而轻轻收回了自己的手，然后端着工具托盘默默走开了。  
……  
他不知道接下来会发生什么，他也做好了充足的准备以防对方会对自己做出什么出格的事。

当晚Knockout赴约去了那个油吧，地方不难找毕竟离诊所所在的商业区不远。油吧门脸不是很大，红色的跑车犹豫了一下才走了进去。推开门后才发现里面各路人物都有，吧台上的电视机旁已经挂上了紫色的标志。看来这地方已经算是霸天虎的据点了。  
他绕过众人投来的奇异的目光和时而传来的口哨声，找了个空座后立刻坐到吧台上，没过多久，那个戴着红色护目镜的高大家伙就找到了他。  
Knockout抬头看清了对方的涂装，深棕色，关节处是金色的装饰。  
他们后来喝了很多的高纯，自己也是很乖巧地跟到了对方的寓所，可后半晚发生的事却让Knockout第二天略有些后悔……对方粗鲁的床技让自己非常难堪。他毫无同情地将自己压在身下，仿佛自己只是那些路上捡来的迷路的机体。  
他当晚就偷偷离开了对方的住所，大半夜才回到了诊所。三个迷你金刚已经在充电了。Knockout简单在清洗室处理了下痕迹后就回到了诊所里间的卧室休息了。

 

又是一个平常的不能再平常的日子，Knockout的诊所里又运来了一批没用的破铜烂铁……还是老样子，他期待能从这些已经回归火种源的尸体里找一些能用的部件卖钱，不过这次他再也不用背着杀人犯的名号了，毕竟这些都是战争的牺牲品。  
Knockout刚从储藏室走回医疗室的时候，他又看到那个蓝色涂装的家伙在那里。他没有理对方，只是继续昨天剩下的活，慢慢修理着那些破铜烂铁。  
很多奇怪的零件在黑市上还是可以卖个好价钱的，尽管自己比较更擅长破坏东西，但只有那样他才能赚些外快然后去买那些昂贵的进口抛光蜡和更高级的抛光打磨器。  
Knockout已经养成了打磨自己身体的习惯。从那个时候开始他再也不喜欢自己的身上会有别人留下的痕迹。这逐渐演变成了一个嗜好。就算Knockout不想继续打磨下去，他的CPU还是会不由自主地命令他走到储藏柜里把那些仪器拿出来。迷你金刚都看在眼里但是他们不会问什么，毕竟那个时候，那些这个年龄的机体都会有些这方面的嗜好。  
他晃了晃头，叹了口气，继续干活。

又过了一天，还是那个时间，那个蓝色的机体还是在那里站着，就在Knockout的医疗室。  
医疗室有两个门，一个是北部走廊的大门，一个是南边的瞭望台的通道。而那个巨大的家伙经常喜欢靠在南面的那个门边上。

他好像是在等谁的样子。  
Knockout芯想。

不过Knockout从来没有仔细观察过对方，他总是专注着自己手中活，丝毫却不知道那蓝色的机体其实一直在观察着自己。

第三天，Knockout忍不住了，他抬起头，第一次直视了对方一眼。  
红色的跑车盯着对方那金黄色的光学镜，刚想发话，却被对方先问住了。  
“你对身体改造了解多少。”  
Knockout手里的活一下子停住，反应过来后，自己慢慢思考了一下，“看你想怎么改造，不过价格不菲。”  
对方沉默了一会，“价格不是问题，我需要知道你对技术的娴熟。”  
“嗯，要是帮你换个胳膊和内置武器什么的我都是可以做的。但你也没有明指你想要什么方面的身体改造……”  
“Combination.”  
“Wow.”Knockout抬起双手，表示惊讶，“爱莫能助。”  
“……”蓝色的机体抱住双臂，他低下头，轻轻地叹了口气。  
Knockout看他很低沉，开口安慰了一下他：“那技术……只有几个人才知道。”  
“你认识会这个的吗？”  
“嗯，认识，”Knockout放下手，回过头继续干自己手里的活，“但他现在隐居了，不要抱有希望。”  
Hook的确……隐居了起来，但要是真的说出来，其实是失踪了。他为了躲避Megatron对他的搜索，不得已隐姓埋名藏在了卡隆贫民窟地下更深层的房间里。  
蓝色的机体抬起头，双手放回身体两侧，“多谢了。”他挥了挥手，便从南边的瞭望台走了出去。  
Knockout丝毫不在乎对方的离去。说不定对方也是Megatron派来的部下为了打听Hook的下落的呢。红色跑车知道Megatron的手段，他暂时还不想把自己扯进这一滩浑水里，他还不想死。  
不过刚刚的那个蓝色的大家伙看起来倒是还挺温柔的，对方也很懂礼貌，这个年代很少遇见这种TF了。Knockout有些小惊讶。  
“…该死的玩意儿。”面对面前的机器连起电源却无法运作，Knockout咒骂了几句后，起身打算去找几个小零件。当自己刚走到控制台前，前面的电子门一下子被别人打开了。本身Knockout已经习惯那些从前门进来的患者，但是这回他抬起头看到进来的顾客时，他愣住了。

“我说过，他肯定在。”

进来的不只一个机体，走在第一个的机体身后还有其他几个高大的家伙，一共四个。

“怎么样，身材不错吧。”

Knockout的光学镜立刻缩小，他打量着走在最前面的这个机体，那摘掉了护目镜的红色光学镜和那深棕色的涂装让他记忆犹新。  
他立刻向后退了两步，可是自己竟然撞到了另一个——Knockout立刻转过头，目光还没有扫到身后的那个机体的时候肩膀就被身后的机体抓住了。  
“想去哪里啊，小跑车？”

进退两难。

Knockout强颜欢笑，“啊，看来你们没有预约呢，我可没有收到通知会来这么多病人…”他慢慢感觉到身后机体的手游上了自己的腰。

根本无法脱身。没想到对方会再次找上自己。

突然，Knockout被身后的TF强行抱了起来，下一秒自己的整个身子就被摔在了左手边的手术台上，台子上的东西被对方一胳膊扫到了地上，叮铃咣啷的响声伴随着自己的叫喊声回响在整个医务室里。  
“把你们的脏手拿开！”Knockout呵斥着。可自己刚刚抬起上身整个身体就又被对方掐着脖子仰面按了回去。红色跑车的后脑勺狠狠地撞在了坚硬的手术台表面，迅速传来的疼痛感侵蚀着整个CPU。  
那个认识自己的棕色机体探过身子盯着自己，“你那天晚上明明很听话的。”他顺手摸上了Knockout的腹部，“有本事你就逃啊。”  
说着说着Knockout就感觉到自己的四肢被死死地按在了台子上。  
他知道接下来会发生什么。红色跑车渐渐放慢了挣扎，可他不想这样。  
他害怕了起来，渐渐升温的身体和那抑制不住的怒火随着自己的吼叫愈加激烈。  
“你们这些欠回炉的渣滓…！”Knockout最后骂了这么一句，尽管他自己也知道这叫叫骂并不能改变什么现状。他恶狠狠地盯着自己面前的这五个机体，直到自己的四肢被对方攥麻了之后，他才彻底放弃，毕竟反抗并不会带来什么新的改变。

对方顶多只是一个一个来，不是吗？不会很疼的。一切都会过去的。

Knockout彻底停止了蠕动，散热栅剧烈地运作着换气。  
站在自己面前的几个机体很是高兴，“哦？要不要我松开你一只手，让你再闹一闹？”那红色的光学镜带着得意的眼神，目光扫荡着躺在床上的Knockout，“来，告诉我，你有多大能耐。”  
“求…求求你们……别，”Knockout放下了自己那卑微微不足道的尊严恳求起了对方。他妥协了，但这不是他想要的，他不想让自己被一群不认识的机体压着，他不想回到那个时候。  
那都是什么时候的事情了？Knockout大脑一片空白，周围的气味闻起来像那个屋子，就在卡隆地下最深处，最热闹的红灯区的一间酒吧的后门里。干涸的能量液和那充满了刺鼻性气味的角落里……那是他的空白记忆。

“听见了吗，口气一下子就变了呢。”  
“真是个美人胚子。”  
“嘿，老大，干完了之后我们怎么处理他？”  
“要不要带回……”

Knockout无法处理眼前的一切，于是他屏蔽起了周围的声音。自己的懦弱无能，和那怎么跑都跑不掉的耻辱。红色跑车仿佛是只待宰的幼生体，他躺在台子上，任人宰割，而自己却无能为力。

“嘿，你们几个——”

所有机体回过头。就在Knockout已经放弃任何希望的时候，他听到了个很耳熟的声音。

“放开他，然后都他渣的给我滚出去。”

Knockout感觉到自己被按得发酸的四肢终于被松开，他坐了起来，回头看了看门口。一个有着蓝色涂装的高大TF站在医疗室的门口，对方看起来已经做好了战斗准备，他挥舞了下自己的锤子后，又往自己这边走了几步。  
是那个家伙……对方本身那硕大的右手现在已经变成了一把锤子，那蓝色的大个子很快朝自己周围的几个机体走了过来，灼灼逼人。  
“操，是个Wrecker。”红色跑车听到其中一机体小声地冲其他几个机体说着什么，随着对方的逼近，那五个机体才慢慢地散开，远离了自己。  
最开始的那个有着红色光学镜的机体首先举起了自己的双手，“好好好，我们可是没配武器，我们现在就走。”随后Knockout可以感觉到四周再次空旷下来，他听到前门又开又关的声音，脚步声渐渐走远消失。最后，整个医疗室里彻底安静了下来后，他才从台子上下来。  
Knockout回过神，抬头看着救了自己的那个机体。  
还是几分钟前那橙色的面庞，和那一身蓝色的涂装。和印象里不同的，是对方的表情。  
大个子带着一脸温柔的表情，仿佛还有几丝焦虑…就好像他是来自另一个星球的机体，而不是这该死的卡隆。  
对方还是个Wrecker，不是吗？刚刚那几个机体里有TF这么说过。  
Knockout回想到自己刚刚的处境，自己再次陷入了恐慌。他开始颤抖起来，低下头，恍惚地盯着地面，内心变得愈加焦虑。  
差一点，差一点自己就要被那群家伙轮拆了。自己装得那么强势，但又有什么用呢。  
“嗨，”

明明自己已经够低调了，够谨慎行事了，够满足对方的要求了，为什么还是会出差错。

“你没事吧？”

到底是为什么。

“嘿。”  
Knockout感觉到自己被推了一把。他回过神，抬头看了看面前的机体。  
“Doc，你还好吗。”  
红色的机体恍惚地盯着对方，他像掉线了一般，就那样看着那蓝色的机体。  
对方给自己一种很温柔的感觉，很有耐性，很有同情。

突然间，一阵恶心的感觉冲上芯头。

刚刚发生的一切，对方都看到了吧。四肢被别的机体束缚，就以那个姿势躺在手术台上。自己就像要被开苞的幼生体一样，就像那些下流舞厅里的舞台上的那些机体一样，无助而可怜。

而这个样子的自己，好像都被对方看见了，不是吗。

Knockout站了起来，微微张口问到，语气冰冷，“你为什么回来。”  
“诶？”  
“我问你，”他费了很长时间让自己不再颤抖，然后站直了身体，装出那股平常一直看起来很高傲的样子，“为什么想到回来这里。”  
“……”蓝色的巨人放松地将自己的锤子收了回去，“只是想回来问一问你那位精通身体改造的朋友的下落，刚一进门就看到你遇到了麻烦。”  
Knockout依旧盯着别处，“只是为了这个？”  
“…那还能是什么，总不能看到这里的状况立刻回头往外跑吧。”  
“……”  
“你受伤了吗。”Knockout无视对方的问候，他径直走向冲洗台，拿起了一块抹布。  
“我没事。”  
“可你的手腕已经变形了。”  
“——我说了，”Knockout停止了一切动作，坚定的语气让对方镇住，整个人都变了一样站在清洗台前，“我很好。还有，诊所打烊了，你可以出去了。”  
“……”蓝色高大的机体知道这不是请求，而是命令。自己黄色的光学镜渐渐黯淡了下来，他微微低下了头。  
他可以感觉到红色医生那已经磨没了的耐心，自己退了几步后，便从诊所的后门走了出去。  
蓝色机体最后回头看了一眼那还在盯着地板的小跑车，最后彻底地离开了这里。伴随着大门关上的声音，和对方那慢慢离去的脚步声，Knockout抬起了头，恍惚地继续着刚刚那没干完的工作。  
他根本不愿意去想那些流氓会不会再找上门，他没有那个心思，他什么都不想去管。

他为自己感到恶心。

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter09

（这章大概是KO的心理活动，以及我对KO的解读为主）

 

谁都有不想面对的过去，Knockout也一样。  
Knockout的过去很可怕。可怕到他不曾知道外面的天空是蓝紫色的，可怕到他连水晶城的景色都忘却了。  
……那也同样是一段很阴暗很阴暗的过去，Knockout很想让自己忘掉那些可怕的刮痕以及自己那被撕裂的理智。为了活下去，他做了很多非常痛苦的事情，很多违背自己意愿的事情。

他太漂亮了，谁都想拥有他……谁都想坐下来和他一起聊聊天，了解了解他的爱好和他的过去。谁都想用自己的手搂住他的脖子，在他的耳边低语着一些私密的话语……

他漂亮的不成样子，胸甲上的车灯让他的身材更加有流线感，宽硕的肩膀更加衬出了他那纤细的腰身。不知什么时候纹上去的红色条纹亮灯纹身就在他的背后闪烁着。每个TF都在幻想着当自己低下头的时候，那条纹身映在自己眼前的效果……

谁都想掐住他的脖子，把他按在充电床上，听着他对自己求饶的话语。你甚至不知道他是不是那样性格的机体，但是……天哪，那些场面，谁看到Knockout都会联想到那些火辣的场面。

谁都想要他，他太美了。没有TF在乎过爱他不爱他的问题。他们只想和他亲密起来，没有TF在乎过结果，没有TF在乎过他是怎么想的。

爱是一件很奢侈的东西。

对Knockout来说是，对Breakdown来说也是。

可为什么存活与战争年代的爱会那么的脆弱和无助？Knockout一直在想，如果在这个背景下能找到一个火伴，那样的可能性，简直就是天方夜谭。  
但自己如果真的能找到他的存在，那对方真的会爱上自己吗。而当对方离自己远去的时候，自己又该怎么办？

Knockout开始了漫长的等待，他想等一个爱自己的机体出现，他想等一个愿意相信自己的TF出现。

塞伯坦人是永生的，他可以一直等。

等对方出现后…Knockout发誓一定不会让对方离开自己的。

……所以，Primus赐给了他Breakdown。

Breakdown来到了Knockout的世界里。

可Knockout食言了，Breakdown离开了自己好几次。  
所以到了最后，Knockout就放手了，他并不关心对方的去向也不好奇Breakdown离开自己的原因。  
这又是一次让Knockout撕芯裂肺的经历，不是吗？至少对于他来说，一切又得从新开始。

那被Breakdown戳破的皮，就算再残破，Knockout又得继续披上。

憎恨和惧怕的交集使得Knockout不知道从什么时候开始变得只爱他自己，只有自己才是真正了解自己的那一个机体。他不再寄托于希望在任何别的机体身上。  
久而久之，时间洗刷掉了Knockout原本内在的感情，就在Knockout自己也不知情的情况下终于有个什么东西在他的内芯消失了。而Knockout所面对的是另一个自己。一个众人皆知的另一个Knockout。

……那个Knockout很喜欢飙车，很爱惜自己的外表。他喜欢搞破坏，他看起来很自信，很自我，很坚强。他是那个冷艳无情的霸天虎医官，那个让人浮想联翩，看起来自信满满的拆卸狂。他喜欢遨游星际，他甚至喜欢那些肉虫子们捣鼓出来的电影。

可原来的那个Knockout到哪里去了？他还活着吗？

他不知道。

他一直以为原来的那个自己还活着。就算那个性格还存在于自己的体内，但他也不会意识到对方的存在。至少Knockout自己是不会感觉到。  
但当红色的跑车遇到了Breakdown的时候情况就变得不同了。那是一种从未有过的体验，因为他竟然愿意将自己托付给对方。Breakdown会让自己很有安全感，在Breakdown身边，他意识到，原来的那个自己还活着。

Breakdown最终戳破了Knockout披着的那层伪装，他知道那个小跑车在怕什么，他也知道那个看起来高傲的小跑车其实一直很胆小。

Knockout不知道这是好是坏。在某些事情上，Knockout还信不过Breakdown。尽管和所有他遇到过的机体相比，Breakdown已经够老实了，他也很愿意将自己的一切交给对方。但总是有些东西，Knockout想自己带到自己的坟墓里去。

Breakdown真的爱着他，他是那唯一一个真正知道Knockout所有的过去的TF。

而这点却让Knockout又惊又怕。

因为，他不知道，如果Breakdown先离自己而去之后，自己接下来该怎么办。

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter10

（终于更了一半啦）

自从那件事发生后，Knockout都没有遇到过任何别的麻烦。那几个机体也没有再次登门找过自己。诊所依旧还是老样子，机体来来去去，直到有一天Knockout起床后发现整个楼都变得静悄悄的，外面的天空都变成了金黄色。直到那时，红色的跑车才意识到，那躲不过的劫难终究还是来了。

……

战火最终是延伸到了Knockout所在的地方。  
诊所东边几公里的地方立刻变成了一片废墟。Knockout之前很爱去的几家店铺在一晚上就都变成了焦黑的土地，而他昨日还在那里尽情飙车的地段都变成了折断的公路。  
当然，还有那遍地的伤员……他甚至都不知道昔日那些偶尔和他打过招呼的老面孔有没有幸存下来。但不论如何，Knockout从来不会去给自己找麻烦；他会一直呆在自己的诊所里，除非前线迁到这里，他是不会主动和搜救队到战场上去找那些伤兵的。  
接到开战消息的那天，Knockout正在面前处理一名需要换部件的病人。听到消息后的红色跑车并不吃惊，但内芯还是开始担心起来日后的诊所会那堆满伤员的巨大工作量。仔细想想，他真的厌倦了搬家。而且身边还有三个迷你金刚，Knockout就决定了这次一定要呆在这里直到形势变得更紧张后再离开。  
不出意外地，当天晚些时候搜救队就送来了一批伤员，鱼贯而入的担架数量让他感到惊人。  
可这还不是最可怕的。等运输完伤员后，搜救队的交代有些令人吃惊。  
“能救活的进行简单处理就行，没救的那些机体，零件全拆了，去补给那些体型大的。”  
Knockout抬起头，尽量压制住自己的惊讶，“哦？这样好吗？”  
“那些体型比较大的家伙可都是霸天虎，医生，你也看到了那些标志。”  
“…呃……那其他的那些怎么办。”  
搜救小队的队长用他那绿色的光学镜瞪了Knockout一眼，“你……不会不知道这一片是归谁管的吧。”  
Knockout对这回答并不感到惊讶。  
“而且这里是卡隆，我们除了拱手把这个城市让给那些暴徒以外，还有什么方法能保住我们自己的命？”  
“……”  
Knockout知道现在社会的黑暗面，但他没想到这些隶属于政府的搜救队能这么快就妥协了。当然，搜救队本身也是属于汽车人管制的，但貌似战争爆发以后，有一部分的人根本不怎么在乎选择阵营这方面的事情。  
其实自己也是。Knockout仔细想了想。在经历了那么多事情之后，周遭的一切还是那么混乱，战火蔓延到世界各地，自己也过不上什么好日子，他没有什么闲情逸致去操心别人的处境。  
那就一直这个样子吧……这样也好，把自己锁在这个小诊所里，有求必应，至少不会像那些战士一样跑到战场上在那子弹横飞的环境里作战，说不好首当其冲的就是自己。自己能避开多少麻烦就避开多少麻烦。  
Knockout正这样想着，诊所的大门就再次被打开，而迎面而来的却是一群军品。  
红色跑车很快就察觉到对方是一群霸天虎。  
“Knockout医生？”站在最前面的紫红色的机体首先念出了自己的名字，Knockout已经再也惊讶不起来了……对方竟然知道自己的名字，而且对方一出口估计就是要问东问西……红色的跑车不知道这次能拖延多久，仿佛自己已经知道对方要问什么了…  
“嗯，没错，是我。”Knockout放下手中的东西，尽量让自己看起来很放松，“别告诉我还是因为上次的问题。”  
“我们只是为了确保你的忠心而已，不必多虑。”  
“放心，那群搜救队的人已经交代过了，只要是那些体型巨大的军品，我一定优先照顾。”他用自己最擅长的微笑冲着打头的那个人笑了一笑，对方的反应正如自己所料，整个气氛很快放松了下来。Knockout抱住胳膊，轻轻歪过头，他张开嘴，熟练地说出了一句话：  
“All hail Megatron。”  
“…你明白就好。”很快，整个医疗室再次安静下来，那群原本还在门口的军品们很快都走了出去，留下了一屋子的伤兵让自己解决。  
“啧，繁忙的一天。”Knockout说着，右手立刻变成了电锯，走向了今天的第一个患者，“让我们看看你还留下什么能用的部件。”

紧接着就是一声惨叫。

——————

 

诊所最终还是躲不过被战火波及。  
当霸天虎再次走进自己的诊所的时候，Knockout早就认识了那群和他打过交道的军品。

第二天，没有过多交代，没有过多言语，还是那成山成堆的工作量以及满床的患者和排队的伤员，他的工作跟流水线一样。而那三个迷你金刚也越来越投入到工作里头去了……毕竟其中两个小家伙几乎没怎么做过医疗助手，只有白色的Forest知道一些塞伯坦人的外科知识。

第三天，前线的轰炸还在继续，诊所可以微微感受到爆炸带来的震动。Knockout并不害怕这种环境，相反，他很乐在其中，因为这为他提供了很多素材来源。被送来的伤员大部分其实是一些平民，而那些霸天虎只要求自己优先照顾他们的人，于是这些平民的下场没有什么机体会在乎。很多军品自己就能挺过去，于是自己就又能收集那些新鲜的“素材”了。

第四天，丰厚的器官素材填满了自己的储物柜，这让Knockout很是愉悦。

第五天，前线的轰炸已经波及到了诊所附近，Knockout在考虑要不要迁移自己的据点，可是想法还没提出就被那群军品给按住了。

第六天凌晨，Knockout处理掉了大部分的尸体和患者，诊所在第一个星期的战火波及里终于空旷了下来。

第十天，诊所的窗户被炸碎了，但Knockout没有逃走，他依旧坚守在自己的地盘上。尽管他的确很怕死，但是他觉得这里还有他可以做的事。比如连夜把那些攒起来的器官统统卖掉，拿了钱再走。

第十二天，外面静悄悄的，再也没有什么伤员，Knockout改变主意，他打算再呆上几天。

第十三天，出城的路都被关闭了，除了用宇宙飞船飞出这颗星球外，没有什么别的方法能从卡隆逃出去。

第十四天。第十五天……一个月过后，诊所的玻璃修好了，地板被重新打磨，病床上空空如也，储物柜上摆着些零零散散的瓶瓶罐罐，但没有一个是被填满的。  
Knockout坐在工作台面前的椅子上，双腿架在台面上。他丝毫不在乎那摊在桌面上的数据板，作业和工作都堆在那里，他不想去看。  
身旁的几个迷你金刚也无所事事地玩起了三维电子棋，那副棋还是Hook当年留给自己的，他还记得很清楚。  
“我赢了！”橙黄色的小家伙用力拍了一下棋盘，所有立在中间板子上的棋子都被震了下来，Knockout被吓了一下，他轻轻从椅子上坐了起来，无奈地冲那三个迷你金刚笑了笑。  
“玩够了就都给我收起来。”Knockout挺喜欢自己的这三个助手。尽管自己经常装成很凶的样子冲着他们几个大吼大叫，但他还是一直收留着这三个比自己小半头的小家伙当自己的助手。  
“Knockout，我们什么时候——”坐在对面的白色迷你金刚刚刚站起来想说些什么，话语就被门外的一阵杂音打断了。他们四个一齐回头看向了门外：  
Knockout以为自己的光学镜花了，他竟然看到门外竟然飘来了一阵黑烟。红色跑车立刻以为诊所被别人袭击了，警觉的他立刻挡到了几个迷你金刚的面前。正在他想做什么的时候，门外就闯进来两个推着一架担架车的机体。  
Knockout明白了是怎么一回事后放松了很多，他立马走上前来迎接这几天来第一位光顾的“患者”……而且对方还是一名冒着黑烟的伤员，连脸都快被熏黑了……  
三个小家伙后知后觉地了解情况后也迅速地将三维电子棋收到了小盒子里放在了一旁，随后便跟着Knockout走上前去查看伤员的情况。Knockout并不觉得有啥惊讶……对方应该是刚刚被什么小型尺寸的炸药击中了所以此时才像一个被烤熟的石油兔子一样被抬了进来。  
“Knockout，你的扫描器…”红色的迷你金刚跑到面前，怀里抱着一个白色的仪器。红色跑车从对方手里接过探测器后就立刻走到了患者面前。  
“真是奇迹啊，胸口被这么大口径的子弹射穿了，竟然没有伤到火种舱，”Knockout一边扫描一边说着，“产生爆炸的不是外界原因，机体内部部件过热导致胸口的散热栅和火种舱外的防护部件短路炸了罢了……好在没有影响到主能量管线…”Knockout顺手摸了摸机体的胸口，“这么高的温度……你们是把他放在烤箱里烤完了拿过来的吗？”  
“……”推着担架进来的两个机体沉默不语，他们互相大小瞪小眼地看了看对方后便又回过头继续盯着Knockout看。  
“你们这是怎么了？这两天不是停战了吗？这个家伙受的伤反常地勾起了我的好奇，你们难道不是搜救队的？”红色跑车迷惑不解地瞅着面前的两个机体，对方的面部表情很僵硬，一猜就能猜到这里肯定有什么不对头的地方。  
“医生……情况是这样的，”其中一个机体终于开了口，“外面的战斗已经结束了，霸天虎赢了。”  
“哦，好吧，没有TF过来通知我我已经很生气了。然后呢。”  
“Breakdown……他…他是MotorMaster的手下，但是Megatron有令，不许立刻对伤员进行援救，现存的兵力都立刻调到铁堡去了，而MotorMaster留下话后就带着飞天虎剩余的成员走了，我们不知道该怎么办，就把他带到这里了。”  
“……MotorMaster？”Knockout歪了歪头，一脸疑惑。他不记得自己听说过这个名字…或许是这几天宅在诊所里太长时间了的缘故？……外面发生了什么自己还真的都不清楚。  
“你难道不知道？飞天虎替我们打赢了汽车人！……解体后他就变成了这个样子我也不知道为什么。”另一个机体终于开口说了句话，Knockout以为他也是个哑巴呢。  
Knockout挠了挠头盔，“所以现在的情况就是‘Megatron不想救MotorMaster又不舍可这俩重量级人物却都跑了’的故事了？”  
“呃…差不多是这么个意思吧。”站在担架车对面的两个机体又互相看了看对方，然后一齐盯向了Knockout，“那我们就撤了了？”  
Knockout无奈地看了看对方，他闭上光学镜，冲他们轻轻地点了点头后，对方就立刻从诊所里消失了。红色跑车低头，将手中的探测器又塞回了迷你金刚的怀里。他用自己纤长的手指擦拭着对方被熏得黝黑的面庞，突然，那从烟灰下面呈现出来的橙色让Knockout芯中惊了一下。他无视迷你金刚们投来的疑惑的眼光，退后了几步，仔细用自己的光学镜观察了这具躺在担架车上的机体。  
……猩红色的目光捕捉到了那已因为硝烟而失去了昔日靛蓝色的胸甲，Knockout的嘴角不由自主地上扬了一下。那并不是因为得意而产生的笑容，那是一种很微妙的笑容，并不消极，并不得意。

这感觉就像捡到了潘多拉的魔盒一样。

他微微张口，“原来你叫Breakdown。”

红色跑车说着，便将自己的手再次附上了对方的躯体上。他低头示意迷你金刚叫他们准备好手术台后，便将他推了过去。

那是Knockout第一次“认识”Breakdown。

……

 

五个月后——

卡隆彻底失守。  
Knockout站在诊所的废墟上，手里拿着一把铁锹。他第一次有些不太在乎自己的涂漆，鲜红如血的装甲被狂风中携带的沙粒打磨的不像样子。  
“有信号吗，Forest。”  
白色的迷你金刚摇了摇头，他较小的手里握着一个硕大的生命探测器。小家伙现在浑身发灰，神情看起来很沮丧，“我们会找到他的，对吗？”  
Knockout点了点头，“是的，亲爱的，我们会……”红色跑车的话还没有说完，从废墟的另一头就传来了一阵呼喊。站在废墟顶端的两个机体听到后便立刻朝那个方向跑了过去。  
“你找到他了吗！”名叫Forest的白色迷你金刚兴冲冲地凑到了橙黄色的小家伙面前，刚刚欢快的语气就在他低下头后的那一刻立刻转变了。  
地板的残骸上耸立着一只红色的手臂，无疑是那个小家伙的一部分。Knockout别过头，慢慢走开了。  
Forest冲他大喊，“Knockout先生！你要去哪里！”  
“这里没有什么我们可以做的了，回去吧。”他没有回头，继续向外围走。  
“但Trigger很可能就被困在这里！你怎么能——”  
“就算他在那也没有任何意义了，Forest，你比我更清楚，看看你手里的探测器，亲爱的，它有亮吗？”  
原本废墟上都是风刮过而带起的尘土飞扬声，就在Knockout说完那句话后，整个废墟突然变得静悄悄。白色的迷你金刚一直盯着他那猩红色的光学镜，手里拿着的探测器愈发变热，而自己瘦弱的手指却变得越来越冰。  
许久，他低下了头，不想去看那平静不动的探测器。“…它没有亮，先生。”  
“那就和我回到研究所去，要不你就自己在这个满是灰尘的地方去挖废铁吧，别忘了，我们还有一个活着的病人要照看。”Knockout说完立刻加快了脚步。白色的迷你金刚用自己的胳膊蹭了蹭自己的光学镜，另一只橙黄色的迷你金刚跑到了他的身边，轻轻地按住了他的肩膀，想试图安慰他。  
Knockout最后回了次头，那两个迷你金刚根本就没有想跟他走的意思。他面无声色，回过头，立刻变形然后驶离了这个地方。  
周围一片寂静，失守的卡隆反而变成了一个死城，没有机体想夺回这个本身就已经腐烂掉的城市。Knockout开到了他之前很爱去的一个红灯区油吧街，所有原本美丽的霓虹灯此时此刻都变成了地上的玻璃碎片。他还看到了他曾经代言过的一个夜店的旧海报。点下刹车，他叹了口气，原地变形后捡起了那张海报，便拿回了家。

一路上一个活物都没有。

Knockout开过一个很狭窄的小隧道，隧道并不长，顶头是一片视野辽阔的卡隆地下全景，但全部都已经荒废了。  
他甚至能看见自己以前呆过的平民窟，还有天边那已经变成了断桥的，原本能通往铁保的高速通道。  
开上电梯后Knockout就立刻变了形，顺手按下按钮，吱呀作响的电梯开始慢慢下降。尽管电梯下降的速度很慢，但是从外面看起来还是很危险。  
电梯并没有下降到特别深层的地下里去，齿轮卡在了那里。Knockout下了电梯，慢慢地走向了左手第一间屋子，输入密码后，电子门逐渐划开。  
立刻映入眼帘的是一张立在房间中央的维修台，以及台上的患者。  
对方橙色的脸庞终于亮了起来，蓝色和银色的装甲好歹还能区分出颜色开来。Knockout检查了一下Breakdown身旁的那些仪器。无奈地摇了摇头。  
“你到底什么时候能醒过来呢……？”红色跑车掏出了从路上捡回来的海报，“所有数据都显示你的身体简直正常地不，能，更，正，常，了。还是说你只是想在我这里蹭我仅剩下的那点资源？”  
他盯着对方的脸，一动不动。  
什么都没有发生。  
“好吧好吧，如果你明天再不醒过来的话，我就把你丢到外面去。”  
Knockout便甩了甩手走回自己的卧室去挂海报去了。反正对方的身体状况已经稳定了，放个两三天应该是没问题的。  
Knockout芯里是这么想的。  
第二天再次上线的时候Knockout已经分不清是几点了，因为天空中的沙暴太大了，塞伯坦所在星系的那颗恒星已经被彻底地遮了起来。  
一走出自己的卧室，他呆愣了一下：维修台是空的。管线什么的都被规规矩矩地叠回了原处。  
……哈？  
不是吧。  
昨天还开玩笑说对方是在蹭吃蹭喝地和自己抢仅剩的资源，今天就这样不辞而别了？  
Knockout走到台前，他简单检查了下仪器，的确是被整理过才放了回去的。地面上的脚印有些花，显然对方走的时候还很匆忙。  
想了又想，最终红色跑车放弃了思考。想那么多有什么用，对方都已经走了，这么大个空城是没有可能找到对方的。  
Knockout缓缓地走出了住所后才发现不对劲：那三个小家伙到哪里去了？  
晃了晃自己的头后，红色跑车才反应过来：应该是那两个小家伙……Trigger已经死了。他回忆起了昨天在废墟上和他们两个说过的话。自己的确是甩了一句给他们两个，可是自己思考了一下……整个卡隆已经是个空城了，这样还把他们两个抛弃下去真的好吗？  
Knockout捂住了自己的头盔，他低头叹了口气，变形后还是决定回去找那两个小家伙了。

 

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter11

Breakdown睁大了自己的光学镜，这种多维环境下，他根本无法控制住自己的脚步。他感觉到别的TF正尝试着迈出去一步。自己的CPU立刻回绝了这个指令，可他还是迈了出去。  
他能感觉到自己的整个身体都在晃动，手臂和头盔都处于半变形状态……这种感觉太奇妙了。  
但同时，这种感觉却又那样地折磨自己。  
Breakdown张口想说些什么，什么词都没有说出。过了片刻他感觉到自己的CPU里闪过了几个字母。  
他努力地将那些字母按顺序拼接了起来，得到的是一句话：

[STAND DOWN.]

Breakdown的CPU很快就处理不过来这几个词……天啊，这是怎么了？为什么自己不受控制而且浑身还在发热，刚刚到底——

[BREAKDOWN, I SAID, QUIET.]

他现在是飞天虎。

Breakdown终于缓过神来。他现在……在其他飞天虎成员的体内。严格来说，他们几个现在是一个意识……他们都以Motormaster为中心，他们现在是一体。  
他们是飞天虎。  
Breakdown很快就意识到时间流失的越来越快。他还可以阅览自己的生物钟记录仪，只是一眨眼的功夫二十秒就从他的光学镜前飞走了——  
突然一个警告窗口弹了出来，Breakdown看了一眼：  
[WARNING: 机体过热。]  
Breakdown可以微微地感觉到自己还处于一半变形状态中的身体在发热，但是他无法感觉到自己的四肢，他被飞天虎的关节捆绑住了。  
他强制关闭了警告窗口，可是更多的随后就跳了上来。Breakdown忍耐着，战斗马上就要结束了，很快就会，很快。  
……  
解体后，Breakdown跪在那里。他不知道是什么原因才导致自己的机温过热。蓝色的机体抬头看了眼Wildrider和Dragstrip……他们两个都没事。他又转过头看了眼Motormaster……对方在冲自己笑。  
很快，他倒了下去，伴随着自己炸裂的胸口，他的火种静止锁住了。  
光学镜头前立刻变成了一片黑暗。

……  
……

[状态：上线]  
[机体温度：良好。警告解除。]  
[各项指数：正常]  
……  
Breakdown慢慢地睁开了自己的光学镜。  
他首先意识到自己是躺在什么东西上，其次他才注意到了那棕灰色的天花板。  
他轻轻地转了转自己的头看了看自己四周得环境——这里不是指挥室。发现自己的脖子没有问题后，Breakdown尝试坐起来。他将自己的右臂往后撤了撤，胳膊肘支撑在了维修台的台面上，自己轻轻一用力很轻松地就起来了。  
并没有什么疼痛感……Breakdown突然才意识到自己下线前胸口其实炸开了。他搜索了下自己的历史记录……火种温度迅速增高导致自己的外部管线过热爆裂了，但是万幸的是并没有伤到火种本身，连火种舱都没有事情。  
话说回来，这是哪里？  
Breakdown慢慢地从维修台上走了下来。他看了看窗外。这里肯定是卡隆……只有卡隆才会有这种地下设计的建筑。不过他现在所在的楼层肯定不是很深，因为探一探头他还是可以看到塞伯坦的夜空。  
环绕了下四周……整个房间里很简洁，靠在墙边的几个储物柜里也摆着一排容器。手术用具都干净利落地摆在台子上。Breakdown转过身，他发现了一扇门，犹豫了一会后，他走了过去，推开门，迈了进去。  
里屋房间小的很，对着门的是一个类似办公桌一样的工作台。台面上放着的全都是……抛光打磨器？  
紫色的红色的……什么款式的都有，大到宽如手掌，小到细如手指。桌角还堆着各式各样的瓶瓶罐罐。Breakdown仔细看了眼，里头装的全都是跑车用的抛光蜡。  
他甩了甩头……看来这里住了机体。但是Breakdown的注意力都被门前的这个桌子上的东西吸引了，以至于他过了几分钟后才发现右边还立着一张大号充电床。  
Breakdown转过头，床上还躺着一个TF。他轻轻地走了过去后才发现那躺在床上的机体很眼熟。  
……Knockout那猩红色的涂装很快就提醒了自己他之前见过对方。Breakdown那金黄色的光学镜很快就捕捉到了对方的位置。他仔细观察了一下，对方还在充电。  
他忍不住还是走了过去。Breakdown并不确定自己是不是被对方所救……不，肯定是，他是个医生不是吗？他现在肯定是累坏了。  
蓝色的机体站在了熟睡的Knockout面前，他低下头，仔细观察着对方安详熟睡的面孔，那洁白的脸上还沾了一些冷凝液。对方的机体在发热吗？毕竟卡隆地下的环境一直是很寒冷的。  
Breakdown斗胆摸了摸对方的胸甲：很热。  
对方难道……在做梦？塞伯坦人的确会…这点很平常，可是Breakdown很少做梦，因为他睡得时间不多。相比正常的TF而言Breakdown睡上几个循环就会充饱了电，他的精力也很旺盛。  
Breakdown刚刚站直，他就听见了身下的红色机体在熟睡中喃喃自语。蓝色的机体犹豫了一下，他太好奇了……于是就又俯下了身，别过头，将自己的音频接收器慢慢贴向了对方……  
“……走…”  
Breakdown愣了一下。  
“…离……你”  
蓝色的机体猛地抬起了头，他着实被吓到了一下，因为他能感觉到对方是在驱赶什么东西，虽然只是个梦，可是Breakdown越来越好奇，于是他继续站在那里听了下去。  
可不知为什么，对方熟睡着的英俊脸庞上竟然慢慢地淌下了一滴清洗液。Breakdown那黄色的光学镜很快就捕捉到了对方在哭泣的细节，他开始有些犹豫是否自己应该把对方从充电的状态下叫醒。  
“…走开…”  
红色的跑车最后吐出了这么一个词后便翻了个身，面朝内继续充电了。  
Breakdown松了口气，他以为对方被自己吵醒了，仔细想了想后他觉得还是不合适。对方那句“走开”是对自己说的呢还是那只是他的梦话……Breakdown不知道。  
过了一会，蓝色的吉普便匆匆地从房间里退了出来。他简单地将维修台上那些本身插在自己身上的管线整理好了后便从这里走了出去。  
他顺着那些宽敞的破旧道路开着……周围安静的很。Breakdown想去寻找一个答案，他首先得知道Motormaster一行人在哪里，还有为什么合体后会对自己产生那么多的不良反应。他不知道距那天意外过后到现在自己恢复上线后时间过了多久，自己错过了什么，期间到底发生了什么事。  
Breakdown的CPU里还是很乱，他很想留在那个红色机体的身边，不过他还不知道对方到底叫什么名字……  
他不想把对方叫醒，毕竟那样不是很礼貌。而且……上次最后一次帮他忙，对方是不是很粗鲁地将自己赶了出去？  
Breakdown摆了摆自己的方向盘，刚刚过度专注于思考的自己已经将方向开歪了不少。默默地叹了口气后，他才发现自己其实也这个问题的答案没有什么有用的思路。  
从那个医生的住所出来后Breakdown已经呼叫过Motormaster很多次，可是对方一直没有给自己答复。点下刹车，待身体停稳后Breakdown便缓缓地变形。他面对的是一座还尚未倒塌的大楼，那高耸的建筑此刻颤颤巍巍地站立在蓝色机体的面前。忽然间，Breakdown的内线被其他的TF敲响，他慌张地打开了通讯频道，那头传来的声音让自己再也熟悉不过…  
[Breakdown，你醒了？]Motormaster那雄浑的声音在他的音频接收器里还是那么吵，Breakdown摇了摇头后降低了接收音量。他并没有立刻回话，沉默了许久后对方有又发过来了一条新的内信消息：  
[卡隆是我们的了，Megatron已经派兵前往铁堡去追汽车人剩下的那些残兵败将了……]  
Breakdown迅速瞭望了下四周。已经位于城中心附近的自己，周围还是一片寂静。自己不在的时候到底发生什么了？  
[Breakdown收到……]蓝色的机体潦草地回了这么一句后就没有继续说些什么。卡隆难道现在就只剩下自己和那个医生了吗？  
他还想继续回话问一下对方的位置，可过了许久，Breakdown并没有将信息发送出去。他觉得还不是时候。  
有些事情不对头。  
和Motormaster合作以来的那些细节……不论是从讨论的那些理念上还是后期自己接受的那些条件里看，Breakdown都是被动的一方。  
Menasor的意识太难操控了，作为四肢辅助部件的Breakdown只是顺着巨人的思路走。他无法操纵合体金刚的意识，他甚至连自己的语言都组织不好。蓝色的机体转过身，他再次晃了晃自己的头……自己这样做是不是太随别人的心意了？  
突然，就在这个时候，就在离自己身后不远处的砖堆里传来了一阵声音。Breakdown猛地回头，映入自己光学镜里的是一只断了条胳膊的橙色迷你金刚。  
小家伙的护目镜碎了，露出了里头也已经被戳瞎了的光学镜头，对方脆弱的很，Breakdown很想走上前去扶住对方。也就在自己做了这个决定的那一刻，他眼睁睁地看着对方无力地向前方倒了下去，然后再也没有起来。  
Breakdown很快走了过去，蹲在对方的身旁，用自己的大手抚摸住了对方小小的身躯……

小家伙已经没了火种跳动的迹象。

缓缓低下头，Breakdown轻轻地叹了口气。过了许久后他站了起来，无奈地望了望天空。

这场战争还要打多久。

蓝色的机体将那迷你金刚做了下简单的埋葬后便离开了那片废旧的大楼。  
在高速路上犹豫了半天后Breakdown还是决定要回一趟医生的诊所……他想问清楚到底发生了什么事，顺便道个谢。  
他还记得对方的长相……那张洁白而英俊的脸以及纤细完美的身材。想了想后Breakdown开始在猜测对方留在卡隆的原因。毕竟这个鬼地方只剩下自己和他了。  
不得不承认，自己第一次走进对方那狭小诊所的时候的确第一眼就被对方的外表所吸引了。他盯着对方看了好久好久，而那红色的医生却一直专注于自己手里的活并没有介意自己的到来。对方的身材好比那些来自青丘的Seeker，纤细矮小，他还记得自己那日站在对方面前对话的时候，那红色的身躯的高矮还不及自己的胸膛。  
想再多也没有用……踩下油门后Breakdown便摸索着当时来的路，一直往回开了回去。

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter12

Knockout一路不停地开回了他和两只小家伙失散的诊所废墟。这次他没有路过城中心的那片酒吧，他抄了个近路，一路顺着泥泞不平的工厂路开到了诊所旧址的后院里。  
他变形后立刻跑向了废墟正上方的废弃堆上。毕竟那里是最高的地方，他可以看到自己附近一切的动向。  
颤颤巍巍地踩在了顶点的一块砖头上后，Knockout望了望四周，只可惜他看不到任何活物，就更别提那两个迷你金刚了。  
犹豫了半天后，红色的跑车干脆放弃了搜寻小家伙们的决定，他慢慢地从土堆上走了下来，决定立刻变形回家。  
也就是在这个时候，正当自己的引擎还在轰鸣之时Knockout听到了一个截然不同的声音。那声源来自自己右侧矮楼的后侧。Knockout的好奇心驱使他走了过去，他想知道这个空城除了自己以外还能有谁……  
哦，对了，那个被自己救了却什么都没有说就离开了的蓝色傻大个，他也在卡隆。  
如果对方离开的时间是昨天晚上的话，几个塞时的时间他是开不出卡隆的。  
谁知道呢……想着想着Knockout就穿过了那片废楼，不过映入他光学镜头里的那个机体却和他看的截然不同：  
那个机体比自己救过的蓝色机体还要高出去一头，对方黑色方直的身体构造一目了然地告诉你他是一个战士；他银灰色的脸上满是愤怒地瞅着自己脚下的一个机体……  
Knockout瞪大了自己的光学镜头，对方脚下踩着的那个白色机体简直再让自己熟悉不过了……他身体颤抖着，看着那巨大的TF用力地踩了下去，那可怜的小家伙全身立刻被从自己身上炸裂出来的蓝色能量液溅满。Knockout小心翼翼地退后了一步，他不敢做出什么动静。  
很快Knockout便撤出了对方的视野范围内，他立刻变形就往住所开走了。  
一路上他的思绪都很迷乱。因为他不知道对方会不会对自己造成威胁……这点太难分析了，迷你金刚们就算脱离了自己，但是按照他们两个的性格也不会招惹那些无所事事的TF……  
不，对方肯定不是无所事事，那个机体肯定是另有原因才来到卡隆的。两个小家伙的性格Knockout在了解不过了，如果没有别的正当理由别的机体是不会那样残忍地杀害那样一个手无寸铁的迷你金刚的。  
想什么都没有用……变形后Knockout摆了摆头。  
自己现在的隐藏居所位于卡隆地下都市，别的机体是不会轻易找到这个地方的。更何况他自己也不会再在这里住上多久…他肯定还是会离开卡隆，逃往到一个新的地方的。  
打开门，Knockcout发现原本应该宽敞的房间里却有那么些拥挤。打开房间里唯一的一盏灯后，他愣在了那里。  
白色的灯光照射在了那巨人的橙红色脸庞上，对方缓缓地睁开了自己金黄色的光学镜头后便盯着自己。蓝色的手臂环绕在胸前，随后便缓缓地放下，他慢慢地走向了自己。  
Knockout有些没缓过神来。他的CPU还在思考这位不速之客的来历，可是下一秒他却一下子记起了对方的经历。  
双方都张开了口，可是谁都没有说话。Knockout有些懊恼却又有些欣慰，原来对方还知道回来的路？  
“嗨，呃……”蓝色的机体发话后举起了自己的右手挠了挠自己的头盔，他也犹豫着不知道该说些什么。  
Knockout扬了扬眉，“你，”他顺手关上了门，“回来了？”  
蓝色机体停止了脚步，他站在那里，竟然有些不知道该怎么回答。  
低下头摇了摇自己的脑袋…等等，话说对方这句话怎么听着那么像家庭问候语……  
“对不起，我是说……你，竟然，回来了？”  
“嗯……其实我是想回来跟你道个谢。”  
Knockout站直了身子：“哦。”  
“可是我发现你不在屋子里，于是想了想还是等了会。抱歉，坐在了你的操作台上。”Breakdown说着回头看了看那个快被自己坐扁了的手术台，那毕竟是个放工具的台子，承重量还没有那么大。  
红色的机体绕过了他走向了里屋，他并没有做出任何回答。坐在书桌面前的椅子上，Knockout拿起了桌子上中号的抛光器，打算开始修复一下自己大腿被风沙吹过的刮痕。  
Breakdown就转身看着他走了过去然后坐在了椅子上，全程双手紧握地放在自己胸前，仿佛随时都准备好了要说些什么。可过了很久他发觉其实自己面前的小跑车并没有任何想和自己对话的意思，这点让他非常郁闷。  
这简直和上次一样……他好心好意回到对方诊所就看到对方被五个彪悍TF压在了……手术台上。  
回想了一下那个场景，Breakdown此时此刻才发觉那个时候的自己其实是如此的尴尬。  
可是自己如果什么都不做的话也不合适吧？自己之前和Motormaster碰面的时候也遇到过类似的场景……那些没有礼貌的TF会直接将那些柔弱的机体压在墙上，对方一脸不情愿可是自己还是什么都没有说。Breakdown就那样看着，可是Knockout那次自己的决定就不一样了…  
Knockout长得太好看了，要是说会有别的TF对他想入非非也是有可能的事情。可是不管怎么样那都太过分了。  
所以，此时的自己是不是又有些对对方太穷追不舍了呢？  
——是啊，他自己从来没有在乎过对方怎么想的。上次救了他后，自己也还是被赶了出去，而这回对方就径直从自己面前走了过去后就坐到了里屋，什么都没有说，仿佛他从来就没有把自己放在眼里。  
许久，他也犹犹豫豫地跟着对方走进了里头的房间，“请问，你叫什么名字？”  
红色的机体停止了打磨，回头看着他。  
“Knockout。”  
蓝色的机体笑了笑，他伸出手，看着对方：  
“我叫Breakdown。”  
Knockout抬头看了看他，对方那张充满笑容的橙色脸庞上金黄色的光学镜头冲自己闪个不停。过了一会后，他站了起来，并没有伸出自己手。  
Breakdown见对方并没有要握手的意思，便收回了自己的手，遗憾地叹了口气。  
Knockout看到Breakdown的样子很沮丧，他走了过去，站得离对方很近。  
红色的机体并不是想无视对方。只是，仔细思考过后，他真的不知道该说些什么以应对对方的答谢。  
对方救过自己一次……Knockout还记得很清楚，但那次的事件的确对于他们两个而言太过尴尬了。  
Knockout缓缓地张开了口，“谢谢。”他说了这么一句，然后踮起了自己的脚尖，双手迅速环绕住对方的脖子，轻轻地在Breakdown那橙红色的脸颊上啄了一下后便立刻又收回了自己的手，然后退了一步。  
“……”Breakdown的脑回路短路了一下，他目不转睛地盯着自己面前的这个小跑车，突然说不出话来。  
许久，蓝色吉普车那本身已经是橙红色得脸庞突然变得更加发红，他猛地抬手捂住了自己的脸颊，“等——你——这是做什么？！”  
Knockout歪头冲他笑了笑，“啊~作为谢礼吧。”  
“不对——等等，道谢的TF应该是我才对，”Breakdown有些激动地跟上了慢慢走回里屋得Knockout，他情急之下握住了对方的胳膊，红色跑车立刻停下了脚步回头继续盯着自己。  
Breakdown的CPU有些过热……他盯了盯自己拽住对方的手，又抬头看了看对方那紧盯着自己的猩红色光学镜。过了几秒钟，他才缓缓地松开了对方的胳膊，然后直起身子来，不知所措地上下摆动着自己的手。  
“对，对不起……只是，刚刚那一下，有些突然，”蓝色的吉普最终将自己的手放在了旁边的台面上。Knockout目不转睛地看着对方的这些动作，嘴角微微上扬，他笑了一下。  
“没想到你还没有过什么‘亲吻’的经验呢。”Knockout侧过身靠在了Breakdown面前的一把桌子旁。  
“可——不，那个——这不是重点吧，话说我还……不怎么了解你。”Breakdown说话的声音越来越小，他突然不知道该怎么回答对方。好像自己此次来的目的也变得越来越不明确，蓝色的吉普都不知道自己回到这个诊所的真正原因，“对了……那次很感谢你救了我。谢谢你，”他挠了挠头，“别的那些机体一般都会抛下自己面前的那些伤者不管的。”  
其实我本身是打算那么做的……Knockout芯想，他抱住双臂坏绕在自己的胸前，自己很是愉悦地看着自己面前得这个大个子。没想到对方还这么逗。  
“我看你是胸口被炸了一下脑袋也被炸了吧，休息一下离开这里吧，我这里不欢迎外来TF。”  
Breakdown愣了一下，“……外来TF？可——”  
“我不会那么仁慈地把自己仅剩的这么点能量补给给你。”Knockout说完便转了个身不再面对对方，他走回了里屋后Breakdown也跟着走了过来。  
“我不是为这个而来。”  
“那你是为了什么呢？”  
“我是为了——”Breakdown说了一半突然停在了那里。  
没错，他是想来道谢，可是最终先说出谢谢的竟不是自己。他犹犹豫豫地想继续说些什么，许久，那金黄色的光学镜变得越发黯淡，他张开口，盯着Knockout。  
“为了你。”  
自己简直太不善言辞了。  
Knockout“噗”地一声笑了出来，他还是没有回头理会那个蓝色的大家伙。对方开玩笑的技术未免也太差了。过了一会，红色的跑车才转过身又看向了Breakdown，后者竟然一脸严肃认真地看着自己。  
“我说你啊，难道是个白痴吗，说是为我，那我问你，你又有多了解我？”  
“不，我——”  
“想了解我的TF多了去了，你只是他们其中一个而已。”Knockout再次走到了Breakdown的面前，他把对方逼得说不出话来。他就这样站在他面前，抬头看着这个比自己高出一头来的机体，什么动作都没有。  
Breakdown不知道该回答什么……但他能听懂Knockout话中的意思。他知道对方是在讽刺自己的这份单纯。当然，Breakdown也不清楚为什么自己会这样回答了对方，仔细回想了一下的确听起来太……别扭了。  
可现在对方又再次直直地站在了自己的面前，他想解释清楚自己回来的目的，但却又真的说不出什么话。  
时间过得很慢，Knockout耐心地抬着头看着对方焦虑得面孔。他其实并不想真的赶对方走，毕竟调戏这个大个子对自己来说的确很有趣。  
多长时间了？Knockout很久没有遇到过这种所谓很“单纯”的TF了……虽然对方看起来的确很直率……不过和之前那些奇怪的TF比起来，这个叫做Breakdown的机体真的很与众不同。  
“…你真的想了解我？”Knockout又走上前去，他轻轻歪过头，猩红色的光学镜直视着对方那金黄色的镜头。许久，他开了口，小声地说着：“或许你只是一时兴起罢了。相信我，你并不想了解真正的那个我。”  
“不我不是——是的，我只是想回来和你说声谢谢，”Breakdown看起来终于回过神来，他发现对方离自己的距离越来越近，于是向后退了一步，“谢谢你，Knockout。”  
Knockout的芯里突然震了一下……对方呼唤自己名字的感觉很特殊，仿佛他已经认识自己已久，那种口气如同老朋友一般放松而自然。  
上一次听到别的TF对自己道谢都是什么时候的事情了……？  
Knockout欣慰地微笑了一下，“那我们两个就算划清了。”  
“……这就是你的回答？”  
红色的跑车眯起了自己的光学镜，“是啊，那你还指望我说些什么？”  
“不，我只是觉得……你的言行和你的举止很不同罢了。”  
Knockout的笑容僵在了那里，他的嘴角慢慢放松了下来。  
“怎么个不同？”  
“…你要知道，大多数时候那些霸天虎的医生……他们都会丢下那些没救的机体。”Breakdown低下了自己的头，“他们会把那些没用的机体拆了去救那些还能活下去的TF，你也知道我受伤的原因，可是你救了我。”  
“…是搜救队的把你送到我这里来的，和其他TF没有什么关系。”  
“可是那是个致命伤。”  
“是的，我是个医生，我懂得比你多，我知道那是个致命伤，Breakdown先生，我很感谢你对我的这一份感激之情，可是你到我这里来的目的到底是什么？”  
Breakdown还是一脸不解地看着对方，他有些无法理解对方一直想把自己撵走的理由……或许自己的确有些过于纠缠了。蓝色的吉普摇了摇头：“我……对不起，我只是觉得你不应该留在这里。”  
Knockout别过头看向窗外，“我吗？我当然不想留在这里……可是我又能去哪里呢。”猩红色的光学镜头从窗外那恒星已落下的夜景游走到了昔日的水晶城……那片繁华富丽的景象早已不在了。  
“你……没打算去铁堡？”  
“铁堡？哦，别提了，”Knockout又回过头来看向了Breakdown，“不过说来也是，自从你昏迷这段日子以来，风水轮流，很多事情你都错过了呢……”  
Breakdown仿佛被提醒到了什么，他猛地翻起了自己的时间表和内载记录仪，  
“别告诉我你醒来之后根本没有检查自己的记录仪。”  
蓝色的机体 还在继续查看：“…嗯，被你说对了。”  
“不用查了，让我来告诉你：自从你火种炸裂昏迷的那天算起到现在，你已经彻底地错过了290个塞时的天翻地覆。”  
Breakdown听到Knockout告诉自己详细时间的时候自己也刚刚检查到了记录仪的记录数据

……几乎两个周循环的昏迷……他整整错过了两个周循环。

想到了那还逗留在卡隆的Motormaster和此刻面前这位独来独往的红色医生，Breakdown思考了一下后，他握紧了双拳。  
“谢谢你的帮助，Knockout。”蓝色吉普说完后便冲对方努力微笑了一下，他转过身走向了门口。  
Knockout不知道自己芯里到底是怎么想的，他也摸不清对方到底是想干什么……他内心竟然希望对方能多陪自己一会，哪怕只是一会，或者随便陪自己聊一聊天，怎么样都行。  
可毕竟是自己的毒蛇属性才逼着对方如此难堪不是吗？Knockout冲对方笑了笑，挥了挥手。  
Breakdown回头正好看到红色跑车的动作，他冲他笑了一下。  
“请……活下去。”  
蓝色吉普留下了这句话后便转身离开了诊所。随着电子门的开和关两下过后，整个屋子里又变得冷清了起来。空旷的房间内又只留下了Knockout一个TF在那里。  
红色的跑车惊讶着回味着对方离开房间时最后的那句话。许久，他低下头，又将自己的手臂环绕在自己的胸前。  
对方竟然在乎自己呢。  
Knockout芯想着，他走回了里屋，想再去充一会电。

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter13

“Knockout？”

蓝色的小家伙面前挤满了TF，他不知道自己跑到了什么地方，他不知道自己现在身在何处。

“Knockout？”他的脑海里一团糟，CPU闪着金星，他什么都记不起来。他只记得一个机体的名字，但那不是他自己的名字。

“Knockout？你在哪里？”

后来，他想起了对方的长相……  
红色，是红色的。

“Knockout？回答我，告诉我你在哪里？”

再后来，他想起了自己的名字……他叫Breakdown，而Knockout应该是自己的好朋友。

这个名字对自己来说有着特殊意义……他想不起来那些具体的事情了，他甚至连自己的名字都能忘却，但是他却忘不了这个名字。

可见这个名字对自己来说很重要。

“嘿，你们见到Knockout了吗？他的身体很纤细，身高不高。他有着红色的装甲，躯干是银灰色的……他的散热栅是黄色……”

Breakdown想不起来自己生前是干什么的，他怎么也想不起来。  
许久，他的面前出现了一个黑洞，那漆黑般的深渊仿佛能将自己吸进去。

…

蓝色的机体再也站不住了，他闭上了自己的光学镜。而下一秒，他却在一片沙滩之上上线了。  
他的散热栅运作的很响，平静地躺在那里换了几次气后Breakdown才慢慢地将自己的散热栅调整到正常运行。

刚刚原来只是个梦……Breakdown小声叹了口气，他别过头，看了看那躺在自己怀里还在充电的Knockout，对方熟睡的脸庞上毫无一丝起伏。

他们在这个叫做希腊的地方找到了一个新的适合他们俩居住的车库，夜晚没有什么人的时候他和Knockout都喜欢来到这里的沙滩开夜车，然后找个安静的地方在海滩上充电。这里的海滩沙子很细，所以自己身旁的红色小跑车才愿意将自己的轮胎行驶在这片沙滩上。当然，这都是次要的，最主要的是Knockout很喜欢这附近的风景。  
他们来到地球的时间不短了……他们去过很多地方，唯独这里的景色最让他和Knockout能够有种到远离战争的感觉。虽然地球不是塞伯坦，但Breakdown还是欣然接受了这个城市。  
想着想着，Breakdown又感受到了一阵乏味。他用自己金色的光学镜盯着天边那已经泛白马上就要日出的地平线，过了许久才又躺了下去。  
Knockout在自己怀里翻了个身，腿蹭过的海滩沙沙作响，但这并不影响到自己休息。  
他不知道这样的日子他们还能过多久，或许当他们找到可以用的能源去修好他们飞船的时候，这颗星球上的生物也早就灭绝了吧。

 

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter14

没有迷你金刚，没有音乐，没有油吧，没有高纯，没有社交。  
Knockout在这样的状况下度过了三天。  
第四天他觉得自己必须出去转一转，否则自己的齿轮就真的要生锈坏死了。  
收拾好了自己的涂装，他走出了门。到了地面上后Knockout发现今天的天气意外的晴朗。空城之上的紫色天空让他感到一丝舒爽。  
往城里开的路上他又路过了那条红灯区的主街。不知道是出于自己的芯里作用还是别的什么原因，Knockout觉得这街上比上次来的时候有那么些变化。有些店铺原本还算整齐的门帘全被炸了一边黑，甚至有些只有一层的店铺已经塌了。  
红色跑车缓慢地开离了这里，他并不想在外面多呆。离开之前Knockout在市中心的一个商业楼地下发现了一片还算可观的能量矿，此次的目的就当是搬点能量补给回家了。要不自己家里的那些库存真的无法维持多久。

车蓬上顶着几块密度很小的能量块的Knockout就这样优哉游哉地开回了地下世界。变形后他稳稳地接住了从车顶上飞落下的能量块，然后轻松地走回了屋子里。  
将那几块珍贵的能量和自己剩下的库存放好后他便回到了里屋，一屁股坐在了充电床上后，Knockout就立刻有了一阵乏累的感觉，他倒下便开始充电了。  
他不知道自己什么时候才能迎来新的生活……换句话说，他不知道什么时候这样的日子才能结束。  
其实自己现在的处境就是无路可走……毕竟这颗星球在枯萎，内战的硝烟吞噬着塞伯坦的资源和生命，无辜的平民从一个城市逃到另一个城市，死亡席卷着全世界各地……

而这让Knockout想到了极速星。

……曾经有多少年轻的生命体逝去在了那充满极速的世界里…Knockout险些成为那死亡名单中的一员。

“Knockout？”

…  
红色跑车的思绪回到了当年极速星那繁华鼎盛的黄金时代。  
极速星的那些年轻TF们都想去外面一探究竟——他们走上了那时还算是处于科技顶端的太空桥，他们穿越了星际，他们踏上了一个陌生的星球……

“Knockout？”

轮胎打滑后，几台深红色的跑车全部撞毁在了钻地器的架子下面。火花闪烁着，周围的围观TF高举着自己的双臂，他们欢呼着，泼洒着他们手里仅有的那些高纯，丝毫不在乎那时的极速星其实早已步入了能源紧缺的状况。  
Knockout很快将那可怕的景色甩在了身后，他开过了一片水晶花丛后便偷偷离开了赛场。

“Knockout？嘿。”

他不敢丢下那些赌注，可是他还不想把自己的命赔进去。

“Knockout？嗨，Knockout，是我。”

那些疯狂的机体将自己的性命堵在了竞速上，就算赢得了这圈比赛，那些奖金对他们来说也算不了什么——

——毕竟他们想要的只是刺激，货币并不能维持他们的生命。

资源才是比那稀有的钢化水晶还要珍贵的东西……可是极速星人已经放弃了希望，他们并不在乎那泼洒在地上的能量液和高纯。

“Knockout！”

 

他们想要的，只是那贴近死亡的刺激。

 

“醒一醒！Knockout。”

…

红色的机体猛地睁开了自己的光学镜，猩红色在他的光镜里散发出来。立刻坐直了身体后他感觉到了自己的肩膀被别的TF扶住了。抬头一看Knockout看到了一张令自己熟悉的脸庞。  
Breakdown此时正跪在自己的床边，距离之近仿佛自己轻轻动一动身子自己的脸就可以撞到对方的头。当自己的CPU正常运作起来后，Knockout摇了摇头，然后理智地用自己纤细的手慢慢推开了对方。  
Breakdown见Knockout表现的不是很高兴，他立刻从对方的充电床上跳了下来。他赶回来的时候很急……Knockout那会还在充电，可对方的脸上又布满了冷凝液，蓝色的吉普车不知道该不该等。思考了一会他决定还是把对方先叫了起来。  
Knockout并不领情，毕竟他刚刚休息得还算……舒服。处于深度充电的时候被谁叫上线了都是件令TF很烦躁的事情。他晃了晃头盔，努力想让自己的思绪集中在一件事情上……  
对了，这家伙怎么又跑回自己这里了，难道是能量补给吃完了？  
“太好了，你醒了……听着，Knockout，我知道这很荒唐，但是——”  
“嘿嘿……大个子，等一会……”Knockout的CPU差点短路了。他刚刚用了一个什么词？荒谬？荒——  
“没时间了，你得和我离开这里。”  
“哈……？”  
Knockout被对方的话一下子惊醒了，他睁大了自己的光学镜，猩红色的光越发闪亮。过了很久他都不知道该回答什么。

“等等你刚刚说——”  
“有TF要来杀你。”

这下Knockout彻底愣在了那里。

不行，信息量太大了……先是自己被这个叫做——叫做Breakdown的机体从深度充电里给拽醒了…然后对方又扯了一堆跟荒谬有关的话，下一秒那么快就跑到了刺杀的话题了？

“不我不明白……Breakdown，你突然又出现在了我的……我的住所然后跟我嚷嚷着什么有TF要来杀——”

“因为你认识Hook。”

Knockout的话被打断，他听到了Breakdown提到了Hook后，CPU立马正常运作了起来。

这名字就像是是一个开关，Knockout立马被点醒，他仿佛知道了一切事件的缘由……Breakdown为什么会突然出现在了自己的住所里……还有之前救Breakdown 的时候对方胸口开的那个大洞……

——以及诊所废墟上自己看到的那个踩死了Forest的高大机体。

卡隆是一个空城，Knockout在这里呆了那么长时间，在Breakdown和迷你金刚离开自己前他一个活物都没有见到。这些事情都集中发生在了这段日子内，他终于知道了原因。

“嗯，我认识Hook。”Knockout平静地回答了他，自己缓缓地从充电床上跳了下来，“你要带我去哪里？”

“我找到了一个藏身地……他们已经知道了你的住所。只要离开这里，哪里都是安全的。”  
Breakdown二话不说拉起了Knockout的手然后拽着对方走出了房间。Knockout没有反抗，他乖乖地跟着对方离开了自己好不容易费了很长时间才建起来的“新家”，换做谁都会略有一丝不舍。

变形后他自己紧跟着开在前方的Breakdown，两个机体一路经过了很多弯曲的小破路。上坡下坡，斜路弯路。最终他们在一个废弃建筑的地下室停了下来。  
Knockout跟着Breakdown走进了后者所谓的“秘密基地”。他发现整个空旷的房间里竟然还很设施齐全。仔细想想，这些家具估计都是对方在这几天集齐的吧。  
两个机体什么都没说，Knockout缓缓走向了屋子角落里的充电床，一下子坐在了那上面。许久他抬头，看了看那站在楼梯口的Breakdown，后者不停地在来回瞭望，过了一会后他低下头看了看自己手腕上的显示器。

“还好……他们还没有找到这里。”  
“他‘们’？”Knockout惊了一下。原来除了那天在废墟上见到的紫黑色机体，还有其他TF？

Breakdown关闭了手腕上的显示器，他回过头，走向了Knockout，“嗯，一共四个。”  
Knockout仔细回想了一下他当时结果受伤的Breakdown那几个搜救兵和他说过的话……很快，一个词便出现在了他的CPU里：  
“…飞天虎？”  
Breakdown停住脚步，“……嗯，是的。”  
“怎么，你们出内讧了？”Knockout歪着头看着对方，看来故事的发展有些出乎意料，“我一直以为合体金刚的团队都很和睦融洽。”  
“我们……原本还算是融洽，”Breakdown双手叉腰，“但是他们——Motormaster想要的太多了，我不得已退出了他们的团队。”  
Knockout将自己的腿放在了床上，他换了个姿势继续听Breakdown讲话。  
“——他们——我……”Breakdown表现的越来越有些激动，“合体金刚的技术一直很不成熟，Motormaster手里有一部分资料……我们都做了改造手术，试验参数和数据都还说得过去。但是你也看到了……那时我…我的身体有些承受不了。  
“原本计划是Motormaster去和Megatron找Hook要那剩下的合体金刚技术，可Hook失踪了。  
“而那个时候博派进攻了卡隆，我们不得不被Megatron拉上了战场。而接下来的情况你也看到了……我们打赢了，可是合体金刚的技术不完整带来的负面影响也不小。  
“我的身体过热反应是四个机体里最厉害的。Motormaster是主躯干，所以他能够控制我们这些作为四肢的TF的大部分功能。  
“……后来那天我从你这里离开后我就去找了Motormaster，他其实留在了卡隆……他说他找到了合体金刚最关键那部分的资料的下落。  
“Motormaster他向我隐瞒了很多东西，但至少有一点让我搞明白了……那个我会待会儿再告诉你，当下最重要的是，剩下的那一部分合体金刚的技术——”  
蓝色的机体慢慢地走到了Knockout面前，他低头看着对方，而Knockout只是歪了歪头。  
“……那一部分技术在你手里。”  
Knockout呆在了那里。  
“我？我手里可是什么都没有，Breakdown。”红色跑车此时此刻终于算是记住了对方的全名，“没错，我认识Hook，他教会我很多东西，但是他没教会我怎么处理合体金刚的过热系统故障。”  
“不，Knockout，不是你，是一份数据板，尺寸和其他的都不一样，你……你还记得吗？”  
红色的机体停了下来后仔细想了想。他当时从Hook那里离开的时候的确接过很多个数据板，其中也的确有一块尺寸要小很多的……  
Knockout猛地抬了一下头。  
那一块数据板他从来没有用过。  
“怎么样？你还想得起来吗？”  
红色跑车的光学镜看向了别处。他并不确定，但是现在唯一的可能性就只有这个了。  
“Hook临走的时候托付给了我一些东西，我想我有。”Knockout回答着，“但是我并不确定那张数据板就是你们想要的那张。”  
“没有关系……不过那张数据板现在在哪里？”  
Knockout低下了头仔细思考了一番后，他摇了摇头。  
当时自己来到铁堡的时候他把那些几乎没有什么用的数据板都和他的行医证放在了一起。前想后想……他记不清其他的那些能够证明自己来历的东西被自己放哪去了，可是行医证——

——行医证就在自己的子空间里。

“我……应该有。”Knockout小声告诉了Breakdown。他仔细翻阅了一下子空间的库存数据……  
很快，他找到了一份紧挨着行医证旁的小数据板。  
Breakdown激动地看着Knockout从自己的子空间里掏出了三份大小各不同的数据板。红色跑车用他那纤细的手指在每一个数据板上都敲打了一段数字后便放在了床上。  
“你要的东西。”最后那块比正常尺寸的数据板还要小一圈，Knockout拿在手里递给了对方。Breakdown接过了板子，看了看后低头看向了Knockout。  
“就是这个？”  
“我刚刚查阅过了，里面的信息我基本是看不懂了，肯定就是这个了。”  
Breakdown睁大了自己的光学镜。  
“你说你看不懂！？”  
“嗯，我看不懂。我只是个外科医生，这种牵扯到塞伯坦人深度构造的东西我怎么可能完全懂。”  
蓝色的机体的肩膀一下子耸了下来，他看了看数据板，又看了看Knockout，最后无奈地咬了咬嘴唇。  
这些动作Knockout都看在了眼里：“怎么了吗？”  
Breakdown找了个箱子，拉了过来后坐在了Knockout面前。他叹了口气又抬起了头看向了对方，“Motormaster一口咬定你精通这门技术，他杀回卡隆的原因就是为了这个。”说着他低头又看了眼手中的数据板，然后又抬起了头看向了Knockout，“还有就是为了找你。”

“可——Hook已经失踪了，但——”

Knockout突然止住了，他猛然想到自己第一次和Breakdown的对话。

不对劲，这事情从头到尾就有些不对劲。

“如果没有TF告诉过Motormaster，这份资料早就不在Hook手里，那Motormaster是怎么知道这份东西在我手里的？”  
“……”Breakdown突然低下了头，他好像知道什么。  
“还有，如果不是Motormaster和那些剩下的飞天虎丢下了你后跟着Megatron跑去了铁堡，他也不会知道Hook才是合体金刚技术的关键……”  
Knockout看着对方，他终于懂了一件事情。

“Motormaster一路杀回卡隆的原因，是为了这份技术，而不是为了受了重伤而昏迷不醒的你。”

Breakdown只是点了点头，他什么都没有说。

“那个紫黑色的家伙从一开始就没考虑过你的下场会是怎么样，对不对？那些搜救队员把你端到我的诊所的时候你已经奄奄一息了，而那两个搜救队的告诉我Motormaster已经陪着Megatron赶去铁堡了。可他还不想让你彻底报废，他留着你还有用。  
“可还有一个疑问……为什么Motormaster知道我手里有他想要的东西？”

“——因为是我告诉了他。”Breakdown双手放在膝盖上，双拳紧握。

Knockout猜了半天也没有猜到这个…是Breakdown告诉了Motormaster自己的下落，所有的信息竟然都是自己面前的这个TF说出去的。  
红色跑车面无表情地盯着对方橙红色的脸，他竟然……生不起气来，可他也无法安抚住自己浮躁的内芯。  
Breakdown继续小声地解释着：“我之前告诉了Motormaster……说卡隆有一个医生认识了解合体金刚技术的TF，他们那个时候早就开始在寻找那个名叫Hook的医生的下落了。后来，他们打听到了Hook失踪前将记载数据的那份东西交给了他的一个学生……  
“是我……是我透露给了Motormaster你的存在，他后来才知道那个学生是你。”  
Knockout一只手撑着床，一只手扶着自己的额头，身体向后靠去。  
他的CPU现在也变成了一团乱麻。好了，自己的现状已经上升到了性命攸关的地步，原来从那么早的时候对方就已经开始寻找起自己的下落了。此时此刻的Knockout不知道该把责任推在谁的身上…  
自己是应该怪自己面前的这个蓝色机体上呢？还是应该怪那个正在外面寻找自己足迹的叫做Motormaster的家伙呢？

……还是说一开始他就应该怪Hook呢。

“听着，Breakdown，你立刻去告诉你们头，就说我不会给合体金刚做改造手术。”Knockout闭上了光学镜，他揉了揉自己的头盔。  
“……Motormaster不是那种TF，他是不会信你的。”  
“可是我真的不会——”  
“只要是他指定的事，他想要的东西，他最终都会得手。”  
“……”Knockout沉默了起来，“哪怕我对那技术一点都不会，他难道也不会放过我？”  
“…Knockout。”Breakdown再次低下了头，看起来好像在道歉，“就算是我告诉他关于你的真相，他也是不会相信我的，因为我已经和他分道扬镳了。”  
Knockout睁大了自己的光学镜盯着他，他没有回话，而是等着让Breakdown说完。  
“我……他想要的只是从你嘴里得出一个答案，我不知道他得知你对合体金刚技术一窍不通后会做出什么。但他肯定不会轻易就此了之……”Breakdown顿了顿后继续说到，“你猜的没错，Motormaster从来没有真正地在乎过我。他只是想要一个能够组成飞天虎的部件……而我和Wildrider他们不同，我的意识有些太薄弱了。”  
“所以Motormaster打算对你做什么？”  
“他想得到这份技术后找一个能够代替我的TF，然后洗掉对方的情感系统，作为飞天虎的腿。”  
Knockout惊讶地盯着Breakdown，“可——既然他马上就要得到他梦寐以求的技术，他为什么还要和你——”  
“——因为我还不够强，Knockout。”  
Breakdown那金色的光学镜变得发暗，他抬起了头直视着自己面前的红色跑车。  
“真正影响我合体的原因并不只是技术上的，还有精神上的。Motormaster其实早就想把我变成一个空傀儡后当做他们合体部队的一个空部件。可是他下不了手。  
“Motormaster还没有那么绝情……他放了我走，说我更适合当一个Wrecker。  
“飞天虎里头的那些成员都是Motormaster精心挑选的。他们在一起的时间比我要想象的还要长，他们都是战士……他们更加信任彼此，更加接受对方的能力。  
“所以，说到头来，合体失败的原因其实都出在我身上…Motormaster做出那些过分的事情，也都是被逼出来的。”  
“你说……你之前是一个Wrecker？”  
Breakdown看了看Knockout，努力地冲他挤出了一个微笑。  
“是的，那对我来说是一段很美好的日子。  
“我曾经很向往那种在外面打打拼拼的生活，虽然Wreckers都是些毫无章法的头脑发热青年TF，但我们都是在行善事。  
“我们都想付出点什么，我们都想为自己的母星做点什么…”  
Knockout用芯地听着Breakdown说着，这是有史以来他第一次那么认真地倾听一个机体的谈话。  
——毕竟他太理解对方这种感受了。  
当你自己的家园走上了灭绝之路的时候，你会有何作为？逃往别处，还是奋战到底？自暴自弃，还是自生自灭？  
Knockout抱着自己的膝盖，他缩成了一个小团，乖乖地当一个有耐心的倾听者。  
仔细想想，自己一直是个懦夫呢。

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter15

Breakdown醒的比Knockout早。  
两个机体昨日聊到清晨都没有睡。Breakdown越说越多，说到最后他才想起来整个地下室里只有一张充电床。  
蓝色的机体其实打心底里很想睡床上，毕竟他自己的体积太大了，睡在地板上真的很难受。仔细考虑了一下后他还是把位置让给了自己面前的红色跑车。  
“其实，我并不介意。”  
Knockout看Breakdown并没有想上床的意思，于是索性就一把抓住了对方的手，然后就把对方拉进了被窝，自己潦草地收拾了下就打算下线充电了。  
Breakdown觉得还是不合适于是立刻打算要从被子里撤出来，可Knockout却又一把抓住了对方。  
“你可以当我的枕头。”红色的跑车说完了便松开了手，见对方没有继续乱动后他便合上了自己的光学镜头然后进入了充电模式。  
Breakdown迟钝地思考着，然后低头看了看自己眼前：一个身材美艳的红色机体蜷缩在自己的身旁熟睡着……他不知道这是好是坏，不过对方看起来很不介意和自己睡在一张充电床上的样子，所以没想多久他也就躺了回去。  
不行，刚刚那句话怎么听怎么觉得别扭。  
仔细想了想刚才自己的手被红色跑车牵住的那一刻，他的火种一直在砰砰直跳。  
突然，Breakdown回想到了自己把Knockout从对方住所拽出来时的动作……自己也是鲁莽地一把抓过了那小跑车纤细的手腕，然后一个健步迈了出去。  
一巴掌捂在了自己橙红色的脸上，Breakdown大声地叹了口气后便摇了摇头。  
啊啊自己真是太莽撞了……谁被那样牵过手都会觉得有一丝不妥吧，更何况对方只是一个瘦弱的医生，是不是一开始就被他误会了呢。  
没想多久后Breakdown就踏实地睡着了。结果第二天醒来后自己的处境变得更加尴尬。  
他缓缓地睁开了自己的光学镜，原本仰面冲上的自己身旁此刻感觉贴上了什么东西…仔细回想了一下才想到是Knockout。  
轻轻别过头，那景色真是太美艳了。  
这是Breakdown第一次有时间细细观察Knockout的外表：对方复杂的红色头盔配着一张无暇的洁白脸庞，就算对方已经合上了光学镜他还是能看到那细长的眼角和隐藏在头盔沿下的眉毛；金色的散热栅和金色的关节装饰是那么的精致，红色胸甲一看就是精心保养过才会有如此美丽的光泽；单薄的金属被子覆盖住了对方那纤细苗条的下体，可那硬朗的腰部线条还是清晰可见。  
而眼前的这些对Breakdown来说都不是梦。正是这么一个美人就活生生地躺在自己身旁。  
哦不，自己的胳膊麻了。  
Breakdown担心地想要挪动自己的左臂，过了几秒后他才发现导致自己胳膊能量液阻断不流通的原因其实不是睡姿不对，而是自己的下臂被自己身旁的TF抱住了。  
……这样的细节自己竟然没有发现，真是白瞎了这对光学镜。  
努力地想要摆脱对方的“束缚”，但无论怎样都是白费力气。Breakdown想过打算等对方上线后再装作刚醒，可是他还是害怕自己被误会，于是继续挪动了自己的位置。  
缓缓地将对方的胳膊从自己的下臂上拨了下去，Breakdown小心翼翼地从自己的被窝里钻了出来。他慢慢走上了楼梯，发现天空已经被赛博坦的黄昏笼罩了。  
此时此刻Breakdown才意识到时间的流动，他在入口多摆了些障碍物后便又走回了地下室，开始思考接下来的行动计划。  
没有什么多想的，自己和这位医生肯定是要带着合体金刚的资料离开卡隆……虽然这份资料对自己而言已经毫无价值，可在这个战乱年代，这种东西落到谁的手里都会成为更可怕的道具。  
倘若要是让Motormaster拿到了这份资料，对方肯定会找一个替代者作为飞虎队的右腿，可那样的话肯定会有一个无辜的TF失去自己宝贵的记忆成为了战争的牺牲品。  
而其他的那些军火商得到了这份资料后肯定会在黑市里高价拍卖这份技术……到时候，塞伯坦的战火就会越烧越旺，然后组合金刚会越来越多，局势会越变越糟。  
无论怎么样，这份情报都不能公开。  
此时此刻Breakdown也终于理解为什么Megatron那么想找到Hook的原因了……就算博派那群机体没有想到这一步，不久后那些民品也会做出为了赢得战争而不得不干的事。  
回头看了看那熟睡中的Knockout，估计对方怎么也没想到，那能够扭转局势的资料其实一直就待在自己身边吧。估计那个叫做Hook的机体也是无奈才将这份重要的技术默默地移交给了对方，这样就算自己被捉也无法透漏出什么有用得东西。  
Breakdown叹了口气，过了许久，他搜索到位于这里不远的地方有一个博派的民用机场，或许那里会有一些有用的物资，说不定还能有一些大型的交通工具。再次回头，那红色的跑车还是在充电……或许小家伙累坏了。  
琢磨了半天行走路线，Breakdown起身，带了些随身能用到的东西后他便出发了。  
小心翼翼地放回了堆在地下室门口的那些障碍物后蓝色的机体便轻声慢步地离开了大楼底部。变形，踩下油门，速度适中开离了此地。  
蓝色吉普开过过地方都扬起了浓重的浮尘。浓烟散去后，一辆紫红色的跑车从那破旧的防雨棚下开了出来。  
Wildrider立刻变形，他抬头观察了自己面前的这个大楼，然后记录下了此地的坐标。  
紫红色机体那张留着伤疤的脸上立刻扬起了可怕的笑容。再次变形后，那跑车就沿着Breakdown刚刚行驶的反方向开走了。

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter16

Knockout醒来的时候发现自己刚刚用的“抱枕”消失不见了。  
他缓缓地爬下了充电床，揉了揉自己还在处于启动中的CPU后，便走向了角落里的能量储存柜。

打开柜门，里面的能量块简直少的可怜。

估计自己来之前都已经被那个大块头吃了不少吧……？Knockout这样芯想着，便从柜子里拿出了一块够自己食用大小的能量块，二话没说就喝了下去。

坐回到床上后，Knockout甚是觉得无聊。毕竟自己所有的那些打磨器具和抛光蜡都在自己的住所里。仔细思考了一下这个地方和自己诊所的实际距离，Knockout觉得自己可以偷偷回去一趟拿点东西回来。反正那个蓝色的大家伙还不知道什么时候才会回来，自己出去一趟应该不会有什么坏事。  
说着说着，Knockout便关闭了自己的生命信号源，这样别的TF就不会发现自己了。  
刚刚从楼梯迈出去一步，Knockout就立在了那里，因为他听到了楼上传来了搬动器械的声音。  
红色跑车立马退了几步，他小心翼翼地躺回到了床上，装作一副无所事事的样子。他不知道一会从楼梯里钻出来的TF会是谁，可能是Breakdown，也可能是别的家伙……

……比如那天那个紫黑色的巨人。

“你醒了？”

Knockout松了口气，从楼梯走下来的蓝色的大家伙抱着一箱子装满了能量块的容器走到了角落里的能量储存柜前，他的散热栅运作声很大，想必肯定是跑了很远的地方。

Breakdown打开了柜子，歪了歪头，“哦？原来你已经吃过了？”

“嗯，这个鬼地方除了那些东西其他什么都没有，我除了吃还能干什么。”Knockout假装可怜地抱住了自己的膝盖坐在床尾，他看了看自己的手指，然后又看了看Breakdown，“我能回去一趟吗？”

被叫到名字的机体停止了一下自己手里的动作，过了几秒后他又继续搁放起了自己搜罗来的能量块，“呃……不行，外面太危险了。”

“可卡隆街上现在连个噬铁虫都找不到……”

“有，我回来的时候看见了几只。”

Knockout翻了个白眼。

“我是说，我会把自己的信号源关了然后立刻飚回我的住所，拿完我想要的东西我就立马跑回来。”

“还是不行，太危险了。”  
“唔……”

Knockout抱住双臂环绕在自己胸前，他嘟起了嘴，表示不服气。

可是自己也没办法……要不这些日子除了充电就是吃，真的会把TF无聊到憋死的。  
Breakdown将所有的能量块规规矩矩放到了储存柜后就立刻走回了床边，他看着自己面前闷闷不乐的小跑车，自己轻轻叹了口气。

“你是有什么重要东西在那里吗？”  
“嗯，我的抛光蜡，麂皮布，打磨器，工具箱……”

“你一项一项说……”

红色跑车突然从床上站了下来，“嗯？你是打算帮我拿过来吗？”

Breakdown挠了挠头，他别过了头后又点了点头，“嗯。”

Knockout一脸洋溢着快乐的笑容，然后他一把拽过了Breakdown空闲的那只手，“那就麻烦你把我刚刚说的那些东西都拿过来吧。哦对了，还有我的锉刀，我的手指都有些钝了。别忘了还有我桌子角落的光学镜清洗液和……”

红色跑车一项一项说着，Breakdown都用芯地听了进去。等单子列完了之后，蓝色吉普细数了下物品的数目…

20多个东西啊……Breakdown有些担心自己拿不回来。不过如果路上顺利的话，剩下几天的时间里他都是可以帮对方拿的。  
Breakdown喝了一盒大号能量液后就又走出了地下室。走之前Knockout还很兴高采烈地出去送走了自己。仔细思考了下日后的行程，Breakdown觉得关于飞船的事情还是今天回来了再告诉对方比较好。

今天，在离市中心不远的一个原本属于汽车人政府用的机场内Breakdown发现了大量废弃的宇宙飞船。各种型号都有。令TF难以置信的是，每架飞机的燃料箱还都是满的。  
如果万无一失的话，Breakdown大可明天就开着飞船离开这个鬼地方。到那个时候，他想去哪里都是可以的。  
如果可以的话，他还可以带上Knockout。  
当然啦，那是必须建立在对方同意的情况下……不过不知道为什么，如果就算是对方不同意和自己一起走，当自己独自离开这颗星球的时候，自己还是会感到一丝难过。  
想什么都没有用，还不如回家后从对方嘴里问出答案的安心。过了不久，Breakdown就开回了Knockout的旧住所。  
下了电梯后他走向了左手第一个门。进门后，那架自己躺了起码两周多的维修台还是老样子立在那里。走过去后，Breakdown轻轻摸了摸维修台。他努力想回想一些那段自己昏迷时期梦到的故事，不过费了好久他还是记不起来，更何况时间不多，于是他转身便走向了里屋。  
打开门后Breakdown就走到了离门最近的书桌上，他抓起了那些小瓶小罐随手就扔进了子空间。仔细瞧了瞧书桌底下的箱子，Breakdown蹲下去想去查看Knockout所说的抛光蜡是不是在那里。刚挪开了面前的椅子，他就突然听到自己的身侧传来了脚步声。

然而发觉整个屋子的气氛不对劲时Breakdown已经迟了对方半步，他刚进门的时候疏忽大意根本没有注意到里屋最里头的角落里已经有一个等待了他很久的TF。

蓝色吉普猛地转过身，右手二话没说就变成了锤子，金色的光学镜头亮得可怕。他盯着那从角落里慢慢走出来的Drag Strip，对方黄色的涂装在暗中还是那么显眼。  
Breakdown根本没有想到对方会在这里，不过不管怎么看，对方也是一股优哉游哉的样子，好像早就在等着自己的到来。

“Drag Strip，你在这里做什么。”Breakdown首先打破僵局发问对方，但他的锤子还是同一个高度地架在那里没有动。

黄色的TF摆了摆头，“我还能干什么，还不是听着Motormaster的命令在这里等你。”Drag Strip慢慢朝Breakdown走了过来，“把锤子放下去，伙计，我可没心情打架。”  
“再说他也打不过你。”Breakdown和Drag Strip同时转过头朝门外看了一眼——Wilderider大摇大摆地就这样靠在了门框上，他紫红色的光学镜头直视着Breakdown那惊讶的表情，“话说回来Breakdown，你来这个地方又是为了什么呢？”

Breakdown凶狠狠地盯着对方，“你什么意思。”

“我？我的意思很明确。”Wildrider将双臂环绕在了自己胸前，他看起来毫不在乎蓝色机体那立在眼前的大锤子，“看来你和住在这里的那个医生关系不浅啊，看看你刚刚拿过的那些东西，都是人家的日用品吧？”

“这不关你的事。如果你们还是在这里寻找那张数据板的话，那你们放弃吧，他已经带着那份资料离开卡隆了。”Breakdown撒了个谎，他并不知道Wildrider和Drag Strip出现在Knockout的诊所意味着什么，或许对方也只是碰巧想寻找医生的下落罢了…  
一直没有发话的Drag Strip突然大笑了起来，Breakdown转过头，那黄色的机体摇了摇头，“普了个神！这个家伙还没有搞清楚状况。”  
Breakdown略感不妙，看来对方还知道Knockout没有离开卡隆的事实。  
黄色的机体干脆靠在了墙上，“嘿，Wildrider，你直接告诉Breakdown吧，我都有些看不下去了。”  
Breakdown愣了一下，“你什么意——”

“或许你应该立刻回到你那个简陋的地下室里去，看看那里都发生了什么。”Wildrider打断了Breakdown，他说完这句话的同时后者立刻回头看了自己一眼。

蓝色机体那金黄色的光学镜里填满了恐惧，他立刻理解了对方话语里的意思，二话没说一个箭步迈出了里屋的门。他右手的锤子早就收了回去，以便一把推开那立在门边的Wildrider。

Breakdown无法想象他回去后将面对的场景，他不希望再有别的TF因为自己的懦弱而赔上了性命。  
一路狂奔回了自己隐藏点所在的大楼面前，他发现地上滴满了蓝色的能量液。Breakdown一脚踩了上去，他还可以感受到那能量液的温度，可是他却不知道自己脚下的这摊液体到底出自谁。  
一步一步走下了通往地下室的台阶，Breakdown的火种跳动频率已经快到了极点。

他不知道自己接下来会面对什么。Y


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter17

Knockout感到自己的四肢很空。要是进一步形容的话，他现在感觉自己的身体到处都是轻飘飘的，不论是头还是胳膊，他都使不出力气。  
睁开了自己的光学镜，他以为自己已经死了，因为眼前的光线对他来说是那么的刺眼。  
“你准备好了吗？”  
他记得这个声音，这是Rung的声音，那样温柔平和的语气只有那个芯里医生才有。  
回忆和现实对Knockout来说已经没有了任何区别。挖掘自己存储条内的深层记忆对他来说并没有任何压力。对Rung而言肯定是，但对Knockout而言，就算物理上时毫无压力，但是芯灵上来说还是有一定困难的。  
Knockout一步一步随着Rung的脚步穿越过了他过去和Breakdown经历过的那些片段。不论是生死之交还是阴差阳错，他都回想了起来。红色的跑车丝毫不介意和Rung分享自己的这些过去。他想开了，至少他还是允许Rung看的。  
“我准备好了。”  
“那你打算……跳过这个阶段？不过接下来的记忆对你来说也没有什么特别特殊的含义，可是你的潜意识却对这部分的反应最强烈。”  
“或许是因为那是我第一次觉得Breakdown的存在对于我来说很重要吧。”  
“…说来听听？”  
“之前的事情你也知道了，Breakdown的行踪其实早被Motormaster发现了。捉住我对Motormaster并没有任何帮助，他想要的只是那份资料。不过我的存在和出现很令飞天虎成员好奇，因为Breakdown之前……也没有交过任何朋友。”  
Rung认真地听着，在这个虚拟空间里他并不需要做任何记录，所以他干脆就抱着自己的胳膊站在了那里倾听着红色跑车的叙述。  
“Wildrider一直在暗中监视着Breakdown，我后来才得知他是一个恐怖分子，他的侦查能力不亚于Breakdown。他后来告诉了Motormaster我和Breakdown的藏身点，不过对于他和Drag Strip而言，调戏Breakdown才是最重要的。”  
“嗯？调戏？为什么？”  
“因为他们两个嫉妒Breakdown。”Knockout说着，在虚拟空间里找了个空气“坐”了下来。  
他继续解释了下去，“飞天虎的成员里，以Motormaster为首，尽管剩下四个看起来都是Motormaster的手下，但是五个TF之间谁都互相瞧不起谁。  
“他们相互冲突的性格导致合体后的Menasor这个合体金刚本身有着非常非常严重的精神分裂症。Motormaster一开始是想控制住Menasor，但是你也知道，当五个单一的精神汇聚成一个的时候，谁都无法控制。  
“可也就是因为Menasor的精神状况极其不稳定，他的破坏力才会那么大。而在这点上，Megatron从来没有过问。相反，那个银色的暴君还很高兴。

“合体金刚是一个非常非常微妙的个体。就拿Motormaster来说，他在合体的时候其实精神状态是最强烈的，也就是说当整个飞虎队本身要失控的时候，唯一那个‘醒’着的TF只可能是Motormaster。

“然而，作为飞天虎右腿的Breakdown却在组合的时候异常清醒。这对于Motormaster来说并不是一件好事，可如果你真正研究过合体金刚的技术……哪怕只是一丝一毫，你就会发现，越清醒的TF才越适合进行合体。  
“Hook的那五个兄弟个个都能在合体的时候保持清醒，因为他们本身就是个非常亲密的团队，所以挖地虎在战斗的时候才会保持绝对的清醒。可不幸的是，因为挖地虎都会在合体的时候拥有着自己意识，当劳累度积攒到一定程度的时候他们的潜意识都会对合体产生排斥反应。

“飞虎队毕竟不是挖地虎，Motormaster为了赢得Megatron的重视所以才招了那么一群战士，然而他们之间彼此原本互不相识，除了Breakdown。

“Motormaster很早就认识Breakdown，那个时候Breakdown还在Wrecker为Springer效力。Motormaster不惜一切代价将Breakdown从Springer的手里‘夺’了过来，那次事故对Wrecker来说是一次不小的打击。

“但这些事情Wildrider和Drag Strip以及最后加入的Dead Eng都不知道。Dead End是个老实的家伙，他只听Motormaster的命令，而剩下的那两个家伙对Breakdown的态度一直不好…  
“……他们没少嘲笑过Breakdown。说他软弱，自卑，无能。最无法忍受的是，他们指责Breakdown是因为没有‘忠诚心’所以才退出了Wrecker。  
“Motormaster并不是一个善于言辞的TF，所以他什么都没说。Breakdown自己芯里明白得很，可他也是一个不善于表达的机体，所以他们俩的关系以及他和飞天虎剩下几个成员得关系才变得越来越僵硬。

“……后来，Breakdown为了合体金刚的事遇到了我，然后他又救了我一次，我后来又救了他一命，种种原因让我们两个的走得越来越近，直到后来他只愿意相信我一个TF，他只愿意将自己真实的一面展现给我。

“Motormaster攻击我的时候说过，他说，Breakdown原本是一个很冷漠很没有情商的家伙，可自从遇到了我后他就跟变了个TF一样。他质疑过我，讽刺我，说我在用什么方式操控了他，导致Breakdown才越来越远离了飞虎队。

“但是你也知道，那不是Breakdown的问题——我知道，我知道，你想说那是Motormaster的过错，可是到头来，他也只是想立刻结束这场战争，毕竟战斗下去才是他能够阻止战争的渠道，他们都是‘战士’，而我原本也只是个手无寸铁的医生。  
“所以，除了我刮坏的那些漆和断掉的那两条腿，以及之前他对Breakdown做的那些不合适的事情以外，我其实并不怎么恨Motormaster。

“不得不承认，当他高大的身躯从Breakdown地下室的那扇小门走过来的时候，我吓坏了。

“毕竟我当时还在兴高采烈地等着Breakdown把我得那些用具拿来，可当Motormaster那紫红色的光学镜和我猩红色的光学镜对视上的时候，我就知道接下来发生的事情肯定不会好。  
“——对，就像我刚才所说的一样，他先是一拳把我抡到了墙上，他问了我……一些问题，一些无关痛痒的问题。然后他夺走了那份他梦寐以求的资料，走之前他命令在场的Dead End扯掉了我的双腿，这样我就没法去追他了。  
“哦，好吧，我知道你肯定会好奇……他那会问我：我对Breakdown有什么企图。我说，我才认识他不到几个周循环，如果不算上他昏迷的那段日子，我估计才和他正式说过几句话而已。  
“Motormaster说我在撒谎，可我后来才明白，其实Breakdown很久很久以前就对我有意思——他的确透露给了Motormaster我知道一点关于合体金刚的事，但是剩下的那些线索都是Motormaster他自己琢磨出来的。我那时候还在责备Breakdown出卖了我，当我们两个上了飞船后，我几乎是没有理他。

“……我知道……当我后来意识到Breakdown并没有将我的那些事告诉给Motormaster之后，我很不解。他大可将我卖了以达成他和Motormaster的目的：完美的合体技术。这样他们就能当战场上的英雄，这样Breakdown的梦想就实现了。

“Breakdown……他想拯救自己的故乡。Motormaster也一样，这是他们两个唯一的相同点。

“后来他遇到了我，我是那么冷漠，他救了我之后我却对他没有一丝半点的感谢之情。直到后来我才知道，我是他第一个真正‘救’过的机体。他之前从来没有救过任何需要帮助的陌生机体，所以我的冷漠对他有着不小的‘打击’。  
“他后来在飞船上告诉我，他说：他自己也知道这些事情发生的都太突然了，但是不管是一开始我和他邂逅的那次事，还是后来我们经历过的也好，他说，如果他只是转身走开，把我丢在那里，他芯里会很难受。  
“等我们两个后来确定了那种所谓的关系后……我才慢慢理解了Motormaster那会对我说的话……”  
“他说，Breakdown一直护着我……飞虎队整个团队都在怀疑Breakdown提供的信息。直到后来他们再次合体的时候，Motormaster才从Breakdown的脑袋里‘摸索’到了关于他对我的那些想法。  
“他没有告诉我太多细节……他只说，Breakdown满CPU都在关心我，他甚至在我诊所的那次事故后又偷偷回到那里过，只不过他是通过窗户偷偷看的。  
“Breakdown在乎我的安全。我当时也以为那些小混混没有在找上门的原因只是因为他们收到了威胁就学乖了。但其实……他们有再次来到我那里。可Breakdown那会几乎是每天晚上都守在我诊所的附近，所以那群试图强拆我的TF才没有几乎光顾。  
“我说不出害羞还是尴尬，毕竟这些关于Breakdown对我的看法的这些资料都是从Motormaster的嘴里说出来的，他肯定还知道些别的，毕竟他们合体的时候是可以自由光顾任何一方的记忆的……  
“一开始有一段时间我一直觉得Breakdown和那些街上的TF都是一路货色，他们关心我，想在我面前逞强，炫耀他们的技能，只是因为我看起来很好看罢了。他们对我的那些讨好的态度都只是因为我的外表，他们从来没在乎过我这个TF本身。  
“可后来，Breakdown从我的住所赶回来后他的反应……那是我第一次觉得Breakdown和其他的TF是有所不同的。  
“他吓坏了，他说他以为Motormaster会杀了我。他立刻告诉了我关于飞船的事，他简单处理了我的伤口后安置了我，便告诉我他需要去确定飞船发射台的路上没有Motormaster挡路。

“那是他…第一次离开我。

“我原本已经做好了一些必要的准备，比如Breakdown要是没回来，我得自己修好自己的腿。

“可我后来不知道为什么，我害怕了。Breakdown过了好几天都没有回来，我当时以为他已经被Motormaster收复回去了。我甚至以为Motormaster洗掉了Breakdown的记忆，毕竟他是那么地想拥有Breakdown作为Menasor的一部分。

“我不知道我是怎么度过那三天的……Breakdown离开了整整三天，我几乎快要崩溃了…

“也就是那个时候，他回来了，他一身刮痕地回来了。

“Breakdown一脸歉意，他过来想抱住我，他以为我在伤心，他以为那样能够安危我。其实我愤怒到早就准备好了我的钻头，然后一下子刺了过去。

“他一脸惊讶，而我却在呵斥他，责怪他。因为我在生气。

“因为那是我第一次如此地在乎他。”


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

“嘿，Breakdown，过来看，快看那团星云。”  
“可我在更新自动驾驶的程序……”  
“哦，好吧，看来你要错过这片区域的美景了。”

Knockout从小圆窗上退了回来，坐回到了副驾驶的位置上。  
暴雪号是一艘机型很小的穿梭机，好在它的燃料箱很大，在起飞之前Breakdown往船上搬了足够的压缩能源以帮助它能够飞上起码几十年。  
星际旅行的日子是如此的漫长，他们大不了可以飞到别的殖民星球去度过余生……可Breakdown犹豫了。

他说他还有些想干的事，比如看看他们所生活的这个时空里有什么惊人的事物。Knockout算半个科学家，可是他对这些东西反而一点兴趣都没有。毕竟他的腿前不久刚被Motormaster给扯下来过，到现在为止他还在恢复状态，所以他对这些所谓的探索游戏并没有什么兴趣。

Breakdown的确是个不善言辞的TF……他一开始很想和Knockout畅聊些什么，可是他那笨拙的语言技巧，就连飞船的自动驾驶都很难理解，更别提带动话题了。

Knockout看着Breakdown操纵飞船的样子，顿时觉得很可爱。蓝色机体那硕大的手掌和粗粗的手指游走在飞船的操纵台上，过了很久才找到了自动驾驶的按钮。爽快地按下了自动驾驶后，他便从操纵台退了回来，坐到了Knockout身旁。

Breakdown开始细心地检查着Knockout的膝盖接合处，他低头拿着探测仪扫描着那些断裂的接口边缘。尽管伤口已经做了该做的处理，但待对方能够再次下地，还需要一段日子。  
Knockout就趁机观察着自己面前的Breakdown，他看着对方那橙红色的脸摆出了一股很严肃的表情，一下子没忍住，笑了出来。

“笑什么？”Breakdown没有抬头，他小声问了一句。  
“没什么，只是觉得你好可爱。”

Breakdown愣在了那里。

“……谢、谢谢。”

作为一个被夸奖后应有的反应，Breakdown的回答未免有些太呆板了一些。  
不过仔细想了想Motormaster说的那些话，有些事还是一目了然的。

“嘿，Breakdown。”红色跑车伸出了他的右手，轻轻托住了那正专注于修理自己双腿的机体的脸庞。对方下意识也探过身子，可没过几秒对方的脸就……变得比原来还要红。  
Breakdown睁大了自己的光学镜，抿着自己的嘴唇，紧张地盯着Knockout，他不敢看向对方红色的光学镜，所以他瞅向了对方的胸甲。  
Knockout开了口，“哼嗯~原来你的脸不是红色的，”他故意逗着Breakdown，“仔细一看是橙色的，我喜欢橙色。”  
蓝色的机体不知道该怎么办，他一手握着扫描仪，一手捏着对方的腿，上身还得附过去，脸就一直被对方抱着。  
过了几秒他的CPU才过滤出这几个词……等等，喜欢？对方喜欢自己脸的颜色？？  
“啊，你的脸变得更红了。”Knockout收回了手，他怕被烫到。  
Breakdown这回已经不知道该做出什么反应了，他收回了原本抬着对方小腿的那双手然后抚摸住了自己的脸庞……是有些过热。  
难道自己被喜欢了？  
Breakdown低下了头，装作什么都不知道然后继续检查对方的腿。  
Knockout坐起身子来，胸口正顶着对方的头，他伸出了自己手，摸向了对方腰部受伤的部位。  
Breakdown感到了疼痛，他轻轻缩了一下。

“还疼吗？”  
“嗯，有点。”  
“站起来，帮我把焊枪拿来。”  
“可是——”  
“听话。”

Breakdown还没有检查完对方的腿，但他还是站了起来乖乖地把对方要求的东西拿来了。

“坐这。”

蓝色的机体乖乖坐了下来。  
伤口虽然很疼，但是Knockout为自己修复的时候竟然一点都感觉不到不适。不知道这是对方的技术好还是什么别的芯里原因……Breakdown感到很安心。

“好了。”  
“哈？那么快？”

Breakdown抬起胳膊看了看自己的腰部伤口，原本被电钻卷伤的地方已经合上了口。  
“我毕竟对外科更在行，破坏过的东西我也勉强能堆回去。你又不是吃了陈旧的能量块伤了能量吸收循环，那种和内部有关的东西我可没法修得那么快。”  
Breakdown放下了胳膊，然后犹犹豫豫地想坐下来继续看Knockout的腿，却被对方推了一把。

“我自己来就好。”  
“可是你那个角度不方便检查。”  
“我说了，我自己来，这是我的腿。”

Breakdown退了一步挠了挠头，他看着Knockout很熟练地拿起了工具在那里东敲西打，看了一会后他便找了个地方坐了下来。  
Knockout很庆幸对方把自己搬到飞船上之前记得把自己断掉的腿带上，这样他还有救。否则的话，在这个空旷的穿梭机里是根本找不到能够修复自己双腿的零件的。  
没想到对方还算细心…Knockout抬头想偷看一眼Breakdown在干什么，结果没想到对方其实一直在目不转睛地盯着自己。  
两双光学镜互相注视着对方，尴尬的气氛在舱室里徘徊。  
Breakdown最先沉不住气了，“我去驾驶舱看一下航线。”他站了起来后蹑手蹑脚地走去了驾驶舱，好像跟偷了东西一样。  
Knockout笑了笑，摇了摇头，继续开始修理自己的腿。

因为分不清黑夜白昼，而此时暴雪号已经离塞伯坦的恒星很远了，Knockout和Breakdown只能根据飞船上的生物闹铃进行适当的充电。  
按说平常Breakdown是一个很有活力的TF，他一般没有什么困意，睡一会也就好了，结果这个时候的自己累得竟然有些想躺下了。  
暴雪号的舱室没有多大，因为燃料箱比以往同型号的飞船要大的缘故，很多必要空间都被飞船的装置沾满了，比如休息仓。  
Knockout此时正在舱室里唯一一个大号的充电床上休息着……严格来说，那其实那是一个手术台。  
毕竟空间狭小，所以手术台的尺寸被设计成了适合几乎所有塞伯坦人的尺寸那种，不过要是躺下两个正常尺寸的TF还是有些困难，好在Knockout并不高大，Breakdown还是能躺下的。  
但是问题是……Breakdown该怎么开口。  
床被别的TF占着，而自己正坐在昏暗的驾驶舱里疲劳地盯着眼前的仪器，他可不想困到一头砸在控制器上面。  
Breakdown想到了Knockout之前对自己说过的那句话……其实Knockout并不介意自己和对方躺在一起，但是仔细想想如果自己主动那么做了还是很别扭。  
摇了摇头，Breakdown决定还是去问一问。  
他从驾驶舱走了出去，整个休息仓里的灯也被关上了，唯一的灯光就是圆窗外那些星星和不远处一颗恒星发出的光亮。Breakdown摇摇晃晃走到了Knockout面前。刚开口想问什么，Knockout却抢在了前头张嘴说话了：  
“我累了。”  
Breakdown的脑袋突然醒了一下，“哦。”  
也不知道是自己太累了还是灯光的缘故，他竟然什么都没有说就理所当然地和Knockout躺了上去。  
然而过了一会，Breakdown才反应过来不对劲，而这个时候自己的CPU突然完全被激醒了，他突然从床上坐了起来，然而突如其来的重量压在了自己身上，蓝色机体惊讶地看着黑暗中那离自己越来越近的鬼魅版的红色光学镜头，手掌不知道该放在哪里。  
Breakdown想说些什么，想质问什么，可是他张开嘴，犹豫半天还没有说出话来。而那压在自己身上的小跑车却用自己那纤细的手指按在了自己的嘴唇上。  
“Shh……”Knockout红色的涂装在黑暗中发出了更加深暗的颜色，金黄色的散热栅发出的闪光映射在了他的脖子上，对方的火种跳动就在自己的胸前发出频频的震动。疲劳的身体不知道该做些什么反应，除了持续升高的体温和不知所措的双手，Breakdown的CPU已经放弃了思考。  
该死……快说些什么。

然而下一秒自己的嘴就被对方的嘴封住了。

这一吻来的很突然可是并不强烈，Knockout闭上了自己的双眼，昏暗的舱室里，Breakdown唯一能感觉到的就是一种窒息感……

也真是奇怪，塞伯坦人不需要呼吸。

自己最终慢慢抬起了自己的大手，不过他还是不知道该把手往哪里放。不过Breakdown已经感觉到了Knockout的手早就游走到了自己的脖子上，而另一只在自己的腹部……  
他感到一阵疼痒，便急促地断开了这个吻。原来是对方碰到了自己腰上的伤。

…等等等等这一切太突然了。

Breakdown眨了眨自己金黄色的光学镜，他终于腾出空隙说话了。

“Knockout……你这是干什——”

还没说完，对方便把头埋在了自己的脖子里，亲吻和啃咬，Breakdown的散热栅运作声变得更加响亮了。  
突然，他感觉到自己腹部的那只手开始挪动了位置，他在往下走……  
“Kn——Knockout你——”  
“你太吵了。”Knockout摆过头，开始蹭起了对方的脸颊，“你不是想了解我吗？那你应该知道自己最后会干什么，更何况……”  
红色跑车的手终于抵达了那个部位，Breakdown抬起了自己的腿，他不知道该看哪里。  
“——可是，这太——”  
“如果你是想拒绝的话，Breakdown，你的手早就坦白了。”  
Breakdown反映了过来，他动了动自己的手。  
一只贴在Knockout的臀部上，另一只附在了大腿上。  
“保持安静，Breakdown……保持安静……”  
Knockout再次亲吻着自己的嘴唇和脸庞，他那运作缓慢的CPU和疲惫困乏的身躯无法抵抗住这种诱惑，然而自己无理地竟然将手放在了对方的身体上……为什么自己会这样做？  
怎么想怎么也是些没有礼貌的事，可是对方这样……真的好？  
虽然自己的确开始渐渐地有些喜欢Knockout，但这个速度是不是太快了些呢……  
然而，下一秒，紧跟着自己的对接面板被对方悄悄打开时，Breakdown已经彻底不能思考了。  
蓝色的机体看到了对方一脸惊讶地盯着自己早就完全激活的输出管，不知道该如何解释。  
Knockout的表情从惊讶慢慢变成了放松的面无表情，然而，当对方起身退后跪了下来，将脸埋在了对接面板附近时，Breakdown隐约看到了对方诡异地笑了一下……  
输出管顶端慢慢被对方湿润的小嘴包裹住，舌头在口腔内乱转，一阵一阵的快感刺激着Breakdown，四肢不知道该作何反应，双腿早就不安地开始挪动……  
对方看起来好像…很熟练的样子……Breakdown芯想着，然而对方很快一个使劲便将自己的输出管含了下去，速度快的惊人。  
没有做好准备的自己竟然轻轻地叫了一声出来，Breakdown的手抓紧了床单，他可以感觉到自己的根部被对方嘴唇贴紧的感觉，以及对方在慢慢挪动的舌头……  
Breakdown现在除了自己本身已经兴奋不已的身体已经被对方玩弄的下体，其实他的大脑还在胡思乱想……不过仅有的一丝理性告诉自己，自己得忍着。  
不过过了这么久……Knockout难道是在…  
Breakdown其实不敢看着Knockout，不过此时的自己他低下了头…眼前的景象再次让自己尴尬不已。  
尺寸太大，Knockout看起来……含不进去。  
Breakdown又想说些什么，然而这个时候Knockout的光学镜头正好对准了自己，双目对视，Breakdown仿佛被对方定住了。  
对方那魅惑的眼神散发这一种特殊的感觉，Breakdown无法控制住自己，他感觉到自己的下体变得越加肿胀了起来。随着红色光芒的游走，蓝色的机体不敢看向别处，他看着对方的头在上下游走着，而自己管线的顶部也随着对方的动作开始有了更进一步的反应。  
Knockout抬起头，将管线顶端从嘴里退了出来，他低下头，开始舔舐起了输出管的根部，从下到上，那灵巧的舌头知道自己要干什么……输出管每一节的接缝都被那舌尖扫过……Breakdown有些坚持不下去了。  
蓝色的吉普毕竟很久很久也没有对接过了……上次的话，估计是自己还是建筑工的时候被同事拉去到卡隆的一些地方……  
然而思绪并没有跑到多远，Breakdown就感觉到了自己双腿变得越加僵硬，一股特殊的酥麻感袭来，Knockout用手握住了自己的输出管，对方顺势舔舐着自己管线的根部。红色跑车那纤细的手指开始做起了快速的撸动，他知道对方马上就要到极限了。  
很快，Breakdown散热栅的运作声变得越来越响，他大口喘着气，Knockout 发现了这个细节，他抬头后，再次一口含住了对方的输出管顶端。很快一股热流便在自己口中喷发了出来，粘稠的交换液便咕咚咕咚地流入红色跑车的口腔…  
体型差的问题，Knockout没有料到对方射出的量会有那么大，以至于自己的嘴巴都满了，Breakdown还没有释放完。  
溢出的粘稠液体顺着自己的嘴巴流到了自己的脖子上然后便滴到了自己的胸甲上，Knockout那洁白的脸上也沾上了对方最后喷射出的交换液，粘稠的耷拉在自己眼前。  
Breakdown忍住没有叫喊出来，他松了一大口气然后用尽力气起身，他不知道自己想干嘛……但是他想扶住Knockout。  
红色的跑车努力地一口将口中腥臭的液体咽了下去，他诱人的舌头扫荡了一下自己嘴周围，然后便用自己纤细的手指挂去了胸甲上和头盔上的交换液，随后就送入了自己的口中。  
“K……Knockout……”隐隐有些精疲力尽的感觉，Breakdown想继续说些什么，然而Knockout一下子又骑在了自己身上，蓝色的吉普知道对方想干什么。  
他没有让对方继续做下去，反而，他一把抱住了Knockout，然后一个侧身，进入了充电模式。  
在下线前，他可以看到Knockout那有些惊讶的表情……他以为这是自己想要的，但是他错了。  
“已经够了……Knockout……”Breakdown含糊地说着，他随后吻了吻对方的头盔。  
他不该说谢谢，那样听起来很不合适，然而Breakdown也不知道该如何回应对方……于是，蓝色的跑车轻轻地搂住了Knockout，他让对方适应了这个姿势以后便松了口气。

“晚安…”Breakdown用尽全力吐出了这么一句话后便进入了充电模式。如果自己没有听错的话，他在眼前彻底变黑之前貌似听到了对方还冲自己说了一句话……

然而他并没有听清。


End file.
